


The Lion and the Halla

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Cousins Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avvar Cullen, Bonding, Bride of Fen'Harel, Cullenlingus, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frostback Mountains, Jaws of Hakkon, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Two Lavellans, Two romances, Venatori, lots of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come; a year has passed, and the official Bonding will soon be taking place.</p><p>Ayr Lavellan - First of her Clan, Cousin to the Intended Bride of Fen'Harel - expected her journey to Skyhold to be simple and boring, a more or less straight path through the Frostbacks.</p><p>Waylaid by Venatori in the Basin, she finds an unlikely ally in a captive Avvar, fighting together to escape the main camp and falling unconscious after a rather strange spellcasting.</p><p>Ayr didn't expect to awaken back at the Avvar stronghold, surrounded by Avvar and now a guest in the Thane's home.</p><p>Because it turns out they're both a part of some crazy Avvar prophecy, and the Thane - a golden, rugged man named Cullen Rutherford - isn't about to let her go.</p><p>Sequel to Taming the Dread Wolf's Heart. Part of the Cousin's Lavellan Universe. Amaris LavellanxSolas and eventual Ayr LavellanxCullen Rutherford</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenKakt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKakt/gifts).



> So... hi guys!
> 
> I said once The Cousin's Lavellan hit 1000 hits, I would post the first chapter of the Lion and the Halla, and tada! It's done! God I hope this lives up to the hype, though please give it a chance! This is just the first chapter after all.
> 
> KittenKakt this is dedicated to you because I know you were looking forwards to this AU, and I hope it lives up to your expectations! :D <3
> 
> As of right now, CL is sitting at 1019 hits, Coffee Shops is at 302 (holy! I'll post a new oneshot soon I promise!) and Dread Wolf is at 145.
> 
> I love you guys, you know that?
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter! <3

_Head East through the Plains, Ayr. Continue East once you've hit the Emerald Graves, and stick to the main road if you can. Once you've hit the Frostbacks, you will need to enter the Basin and look for the marker for the Mountain Path. It should be easy to find; Dorian and Varric will be waiting for you mid-way along the path._

_Travel swiftly, and bring only what you need for the journey; you will be well supplied once you reach us. The Avvar, should you encounter them, should leave you be. Watch for signs of Venatori; though we did not encounter many on our travels, a year may have increased their numbers. Be swift, and we will see you in three weeks._

The letter had made it _sound_ easy enough; Solas had been detailed, descriptive, and she'd been able to draw a mental map of her route and stick to it.

 

The Plains had been simple; a straight path through familiar territory that only took her three days, stopping at night and seeking shelter with Sister Clans, giving her loyal Hart a rest.

 

Even the Emerald Graves had been fairly easy, though she'd almost had a run-in with a giant and was lucky for her Hart's sure-footed swiftness. That part of the journey had taken her roughly five days, resting with hunters camps and one Dalish scouting party, bidding them a fond farewell as she crossed into the Frostbacks.

 

Entering the Basin, Ayr had been _fine_ , set on her path, watching for the marker Solas had mentioned-

 

-only to be waylaid by Venatori perhaps an hour into the area, forced to abandon her path and take up arms when they responded to her approach with _arrows_.

 

_A year has **definitely** increased their numbers. Where are these so called Avvar? I could use a hand, dammit!_

 

Ayr had fought off the initial attacks and then spurred her Hart further into the Basin, not willing to risk taking on an entire _fleet_ by herself with no sign of a friendly camp nearby.

 

Unfortunately, there were pockets of Venatori _everywhere_ , and she had been forced to hideout in a dense patch of forest, shushing her Hart and making her settle on folded legs, kneeling beside her mount and keeping one arm around her sturdy neck while the other retained hold of her staff, eyes and ears open for any sound or movement.

 

It had been a year since Amaris had left with Solas to be presented to Mythal. A very long, busy year.

 

Ayr had taken over as First once her cousin had left, and while she matched Amaris in magical prowess, they were _very_ different people; Keeper Deshanna had mumbled about her 'brashness' and 'impatience' more than once.

 

So while Ayr took her duties as First seriously - and always tried to live up the Keepers Standards, no matter how _ridiculous_ they were - she couldn't have been happier when the letter arrived that it was _finally_ time for her journey to Skyhold for Amaris and Solas' Bonding.

 

Their year-long preparations were over, and she had been officially summoned; both as a member of Amaris' family, and as representation for the Clan.

 

And now she was stuck in the middle of the Venatori infested forest, lost and off course, and she was doing her _damn_ best to keep her temper in check.

 

_See, Keeper? I can be patient. I just don't **like** to be._

 

Luckily, she had entered the Basin in the early morning, and it was still daylight. That luck wouldn't last forever, though, and she needed to get _out_.

 

_I need to get to higher ground so I can take a look at the area, spot any camps._

 

"Stay here." she murmured to her Hart, patting the beasts neck and rising to her feet. Her mount would stay put until summoned, hidden in the brush, and Ayr hoped she would be calling her sooner rather than later.

 

All senses straining to catch any signs of enemies, Ayr moved swiftly through the foliage, making her way up a nearby hill and dodging behind trees and bushes as she went, aiming for higher ground.

 

Cresting the hill she immediately dropped to her knees and bit back a curse, shuffling forwards into the thick bushes that ridged the edge of the overlook and going completely still. She stayed like that for several moments - listening for signs that she'd been seen, hardly daring to breathe - before shifting forwards just enough to see through the bushes, glaring down into the clearing below.

 

She had stumbled, it seemed, onto the Venatori's _base_ camp, or one of them, at least. This camp was a much more permanent set-up then the others she'd encountered; numerous tents, makeshift tables, fire pits and cages littering the area.

 

Movement in the cages caught her eye, and Ayr _stared_ for a moment, squinting, trying to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

 

No, she wasn't seeing things. That was _definitely_ a person in that middle cage, the biggest of them, and two Venatori were standing _guard_ in front of it.

 

She couldn't make out details - _could_ see the cage shaking, just barely, as though the person was trying to get _out_ \- but she _did_ catch the words passing between the guards, ears pricked as far as possible.

 

"Damn Avvar, making everything _harder_. Shoulda seen how many men this one took out before we caged'im."

 

"He'll be good sport for the Blood Ritual, then."

 

 _An Avvar_. Ayr's gaze remained locked on the cage and it's prisoner as a plan began to form in her mind, grip on her staff tightening as she took in the locations of the guards, the tents, the _exits_. _If I can get him out, maybe he can help me._

 

She was sure he'd prefer helping her to being involved in the Venatori's _Blood Ritual_ , at least.

 

_Okay. Make it quick, Ayr, or you're going to get yourself killed._

 

Ayr shifted so she was crouched instead of kneeling, taking several deep, calming breaths, concentrating on the spells she needed and gripping her staff tightly.

 

Then she stood and _leapt_ off the hill, casting several spells as she went and _praying_ they hit their targets.

 

The first was a lightning spell meant to immobilize and distract, the second a barrage of fire balls that lit the tents up the moment they made contact.

 

The last was a buffer of wind that cushioned her impact and shot out waves of electricity when she touched the ground, darting immediately towards the cage before any of the Venatori could react.

 

The Guards she caught with another shock of lighting, scrambling at the lock as they fell twitching to the ground.

 

"Fenhedis!" Ayr snarled, giving in and _melting_ the damn lock off with a quick burst of flame, _yanking_ the door open without a second thought, " _Oi_ , I need your help-"

 

Ayr flinched back with a gasp when the Avvar suddenly _shot_ forwards, fist lashing out to stun the Venatori that had been about to strike her.

 

She had the briefest vision of furious golden eyes and a wicked snarl before he was out and fighting, smashing through Venatori like they were practice dummies.

 

Ayr joined in as soon as she'd recovered from the surprise, fireballs taking out a Prowler that had leapt after the Avvar, covering him as he ripped a sword from another's hand and then shoved it straight through his chest.

 

The warrior swept through the camp and impaled another Venatori, _snatching_ the blade the Tevinter had been carrying and _whirling_ to decapitate the mage that had snuck up behind him.

 

Ayr was panting by the time they'd finished off the remaining enemies, still clutching her staff tightly and thanking Mythal for _somehow_ surviving her ridiculous plan.

 

Then she let her gaze wander to the Avvar, standing with his back to her and muttering something under her breath, and she swallowed, grip tightening further. _Please don't turn on me now that the common enemy is dead._

 

"Hey," she called, keeping her voice steady and trying to sound unfazed, "Thanks. I figured you wouldn't mind being let out-"

 

The Avvar turned then, freezing her to the spot with his stare, intense and predatory and _furious_.

 

Golden eyes stared at her from a handsome, rugged face, a scar crossing the right side of his lips and rough stubble covering his jaw. He wore what she assumed was the standard dress for the Avvar - a belted vest with fur trimming the top and a loincloth over layered breaches, showcasing a chiseled body with swirling blue tattoos running the length of his torso and down his left arm.

 

Ayr knew she was staring - she wasn't _trying_ to stare, she'd never _seen_ an Avvar before - but she didn't snap out of it until she realized he was moving _closer_ , a deadly grace to his movements that had her hackles raised and her staff lifted higher as though to ward him off.

 

He stopped maybe three feet away, staring her down with those intense golden eyes, and her gaze was unintentionally drawn to his scar when he scowled, eyeing her.

 

"My thanks for freeing me, Lowlander," the Avvar rumbled, voice deep and husky, "But that wasn't the last of them, and we are not safe here. I don't know why you've entered the Basin, but your timing is terrible."

 

Ayr bristled, baring her teeth, "I only meant to pass through the _outskirts_ of the Basin, Avvar; I got waylaid by the Venatori. I was aiming for the Mountain Path."

 

"Then you are _incredibly_ off course, Halla." he seemed almost about to _smirk_ , as if amused, and Ayr had the sudden urge to _smack_ him in his handsome face, "Though I suppose I must thank the Sky Lady for your timing."

 

"Some thank you," Ayr grumbled, stiffening when the sound of marching feet made her ears prick, knowing the Avvar had heard it as well when he scowled again and tensed, "Shit, more Venatori."

 

"They're coming down the main road," the Avvar growled, hand tight on his blade, "We can't even sneak past to safety."

 

"Get on the hill!" Ayr whispered urgently, already making a dash towards it, "Quickly!"

 

"What exactly will _hiding_ do, Halla?"

 

"Just get _over_ here, Avvar!" she hissed, climbing whether he followed or not. She heard grumbling behind her and knew he had listened as she scrambled back into the cover of the bushes, swallowing as the reality of what she was planning sunk in.

 

_Okay Ayr. You can do this. Just because you've never **cast** this spell before doesn't mean it won't work... just... focus. Creators, help me..._

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

To say Cullen was furious would be an understatement.

 

He swore by Hakkon he would tear the Venatori apart the moment he was free, and they would regret ever stepping foot into the Frostbacks.

 

They had caught him by surprise on the Basin Floor, successful in subduing him only because of their numbers and cowardly tactics, tossing him in a cage once they'd returned to camp.

 

Cullen had taken out four of their men in the struggle, only to have his sword taken and his pride wounded by being made a _captive_.

 

A _captive_. Cullen Rutherford, Thane of Red Lion Hold, a captive.

 

He had fought - attacked the men guarding his cage with both words and fists - and struggled to knock the cage over or weaken the lock, swearing the entire time that they would have _hell_ to pay.

 

Cullen had only come out into the Basin on the urging of the Auger, and for _one reason_ ; not to be held captive like some lowly _animal_.

 

And just as his temper was ready to flare again, a commotion had broken out in the camp.

 

Suddenly there was fire and lightning and _magic_ , spells assaulting the Venatori and setting their camp ablaze even as the attacker stayed out of sight.

 

Then the guards fell to stunning blows, and there was a different figure at his cage door, a distinctly _feminine_ voice cursing in a language he vaguely recognized as a ball of flame engulfed the lock, the door _flying_ open in the woman's grasp.

 

" _Oi_ , I need your help-"

 

Cullen didn't respond; he was too busy darting forwards to decapitate the Venatori sneaking up behind his rescuer, not about to let the opportunity go.

 

_Thank her after. Slay the vermin first._

 

He plowed through the men without a second thought, not caring in the least what their motives were and taking his anger out. He impaled a man and then found the one who had taken _his_ blade, killing him and retrieving the familiar sword.

 

Cullen only stopped when every man in the camp was dead, half fallen to his blade and the other half to the woman's spells, the tingle of her magic still tangible in the air around him.

 

"Hey," he heard her call to him, voice concealing a tremor, "Thanks. I figured you wouldn't mind being let out-"

 

Cullen turned and approached her, noting her immediate tension and prepared stance and feeling a spark of admiration.

 

He stopped not far away, staring openly just as she gaped at him. His rescuer, it seemed, was an _elf_ ; an elf with wild red curls and vivid green eyes, wearing the tattoos that marked her as Dalish and clothes meant for travel.

 

_...who burns brightly like a flame..._

 

"My thanks for freeing me, Lowlander," Cullen rumbled after a long moment, breaking the silence, "But that wasn't the last of them, and we are not safe here. I don't know why you've entered the Basin, but your timing is terrible."

 

The woman bristled, baring her teeth, "I only meant to pass through the _outskirts_ of the Basin, Avvar; I got waylaid by the Venatori. I was aiming for the Mountain Path."

 

"Then you are _incredibly_ off course, Halla." Cullen couldn't help the twitch of his lips, amused by her resulting annoyance, "Though I suppose I must thank the Sky Lady for your timing."

 

"Some thank you," she grumbled, stiffening at the same time as he tensed, hearing marching feet approaching swiftly from the path, "Shit, more Venatori."

 

"They're coming down the main road," Cullen growled, hand tightening on his blade, "We can't even sneak past to safety."

 

"Get on the hill!" the elf whispered suddenly, already making a dash towards it, "Quickly!"

 

"What exactly will _hiding_ do, Halla?" the Thane demanded, though he was already following her, left with little other choice.

 

"Just get _over_ here, Avvar!"

 

Cullen bit back the furious snarl that wanted to break through, instead ducking down into the bushes of the hill alongside her, eyes intent on the group of Venatori entering the camp.

 

They were not safe here. Already the Men were taking in their slain comrades and the blazing tents, shouting at each other and drawing their weapons.

 

"Halla, we cannot stay here-"

 

"Stay down."

 

Cullen's eyes shot to the elf as she rose slowly to her feet, an anxious but determined look settling over her features.

 

"What are you-"

 

She shot him a look, and Cullen immediately went silent, wondering what in Korth's name was wrong with him that he was _obeying_ her so readily.

 

Halla - he would call her that till he learned her name, he decided - drew a bottle from a pouch at her belt and flipped the lid open with her thumb, tilting her head back and _downing_ the contents in one long swallow, grimacing and tossing the empty thing away when she'd finished.

 

Cullen's gaze went back to the Venatori for a moment - tracking them, keeping a head count of their numbers - before _snapping_ back to the elf when she let out a whoosing breath, bent half forwards with her eyes closed and her arms stretched to either side.

 

Then... _flames_ began to lick along her arms and her back, up her neck and around her ears, her hair becoming a flame all its own as the magic rose, taking shape above her.

 

The fire twisted and curled, rising and spreading, becoming stronger even as it took form, no longer a ball of flame but now a notable shape, one that the Venatori down below were now noticing and shouting about.

 

It was a dragon. A fiery, flaming dragon, hovering in the air above the mage and leering down at the Venatori camp below them.

 

Halla opened her eyes then - the green pupil less and even more intense then before - and _snarled_ , taking a single step forwards while _swinging_ her arms out in front of her, rapid words in that lilting language leaving her mouth.

 

The dragon _roared_ and _swooped_ , bearing down on the camp instantly, the shouts of the men turning to screams as the flames enveloped and devoured, catching every last Venatori.

 

Cullen watched the carnage until Halla made a chocking sound and dropped to her knees, _heaving_ as though about to vomit.

Her hair was back to normal - not a sign of fire on her - but her skin was pallid and sweat dripped down her face, breaths gasping between her coughs.

 

"Oi, Halla, what-"

 

" _Don't_." she snarled between gasps, halting his hand in midair, " _Touch me_. I'm _fine._ "

 

Retracting his hand - what in Hakkon's name was _wrong_ with him, showing such concern - Cullen scowled, sitting back on his haunches as he watched her, "What _was_ that you just did."

 

"Experimental spell. Hadn't tried it yet." she was still gasping for breath, though her words were steadier, "Glad it worked, _Fenhedis_..."

 

"You need to rest, Lowlander." Cullen stood, not surprised when she pushed herself up and stood shakily, "You can seek shelter at my Hold, to recover."

 

"Can't. No time." she sucked in her bottom lip and _whistled_ sharply, wincing as another breath whooshed out of her, "Just... show me to the Mountain Path."

 

_You're not getting away so easily, Halla._

 

"As if you're in any shape to go anywhere, Halla." Cullen's brows lifted when a giant Red Hart trotted swiftly from the brush at the bottom of the hill, making keening noises in the woman's direction, "One night can't hurt."

 

"Yes. It can. I'm _fine_ , Avvar." despite how worn out she clearly was, Halla managed to mount the Hart, half-slumping against the beasts neck in an attempt to stay up-right, "Point the way dammit."

 

Clearly, there would be no reasoning with her. Cullen scowled but started down the hill, staying close to the Harts side and eyeing the wobbling woman in the saddle.

 

He didn't have to wait long; they hadn't even made it to the bottom of the hill before her eyes slid closed and she fell sideways from the saddle, unconscious before he caught her.

 

Halla weighed _nothing_ , and Cullen stared down at the exhausted woman for a moment, trying to decipher her logic.

 

She had been headed _somewhere_ , clearly. For now, she was too sick to carry on.

 

Her Hart nudged his shoulder with her snout, snorting at him, and Cullen took the hint; cradling Halla in one arm while swinging up onto her mount, settling her in front of him so he could keep hold and steer the beast at the same time.

 

"Let's return to the Hold, Halla," Cullen muttered to the sleeping elf, "We can talk when you wake up."

 

Though he feared she wouldn't be interested in talking, once she learned the full reasoning behind his actions.

 

Thane Cullen Rutherford had only come into the Basin for one thing that day.

 

 _"Go into the Basin, my Thane, down to the Floor,"_ the Auger had said, voice laced with knowing and eyes bright with delighted mischief, _"You will find your bride amidst the brambles, burning brightly like a flame as though Rilla herself had taken mortal form."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Anything?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little attempt! I just played through Jaws of Hakkon myself so I'd have a feel for the area and the Avvar themselves, and I hope I did a good job!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day! <3 :3


	2. Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayr awakens in Red Lion Hold, and things are explained.
> 
> As far as Cullen is concerned, Ayr is his, and he's not letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D HOLY CRAP PEOPLE LIKE THIS YAY! Have a second chapter lovelies! 
> 
> I'm doing my best to stay away from iffy-stuff BUT IF YOU FEEL I NEED ANY WARNINGS OR MORE TAGS TELL ME.
> 
> I am doing my best to write dominant!Thane!Cullen, so here's hoping I'm doing okay!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Ayr's head was spinning, and she couldn't open her eyes.

 

She felt herself being carried, cradled against a warm chest. Heard strange voices calling out, answered by a vaguely familiar rumble from the person carrying her.

 

Her nose was filled with strange scents; forest and animals, but also people, smoke from fires, and a husky, _masculine_ scent when she turned her head towards the warmth, unconsciously nuzzling into the chest she was cradled against.

 

Ayr felt the arms tighten around her momentarily and heard the creek of a door hinge, chair legs scraping against a wooden floor.

 

"What _happened_?" a stern female voice demanded, drawing closer.

 

"She's an _elf_!" a younger woman gasped, making Ayr's ears twitch.

 

"Is she _injured_ , Cullen?" a male voice enquired quietly.

 

_Cullen?_ Ayr wondered, feeling herself falling back into darkness, _Who is Cullen?_

 

"Just exhausted." that wonderful voice rumbled again, vibrating through the chest under her ear, "Venatori. She'll need to rest, for a time."

 

"I can't believe you actually _found_ her!" the younger female was whispering, voice growing feint as she was carried away, "The Auger was right!"

 

" _Hush_ , Rose. There will be plenty of time for that later."

 

Ayr didn't hear whatever the reply was; her mind was going hazy again as she was carried into another room and laid down on what felt like a bed, cheek resting against soft fur.

 

"Rest and recover, Halla," that voice commanded, softly, "We will have much to discuss when you awaken."

 

_My name isn't Halla_. she wanted to say, but had lost her voice, her ability to do anything but listen, mind slowly going black.

 

And yet, just before the darkness claimed her, Ayr would have sworn she felt a pair of scarred lips brush over her own.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The next time Ayr awoke, it was to bright daylight hitting her square in the face, mumbling and turning to burrow into her pillow. She gave a content sigh and curled closer to the warmth, nose twitching as the husky, _masculine_ scent of the object enveloped her, almost luring her back to sleep.

 

Until she remembered the events in the Basin - vaguely remembered being _carried_ somewhere - and her eyes shot open, darting around.

 

She was, as she'd half-processed the last time, lying on a _huge_ bed, tucked beneath soft furs and curled around one of several pillows. The window was open and bare of any glass, letting the sun and the breeze in undeterred.

 

Asides from the bed, the room - decently sized, but not lavish - seemed sparsely furnished, with two trunks likely meant for clothing and nothing else.

 

Her staff stood against the wall beside the door, and as much as Ayr wanted to jump up, grab it, and _run_ , she forced herself to relax back into the bed, trying to _think_.

 

_The last thing I remember was mounting my Hart and demanding that Avvar show me to the Mountain Path, then... darkness. Then being carried, and laid down in this bed._

 

Logically, that meant she had passed out after casting that spell - Dorian would never let her hear the end of it for _using_ the spell - and the Avvar warrior had brought her back to his Hold to recover. Which was... good, if only because he _hadn't_ turned on her or left her for the Venatori to find.

 

This, then, had to be a guest hut or something, explaining the sparse furnishings.

 

_Then why does the bed smell like the man that was carrying you?_ her mind whispered, making her scowl and _jolt_ up from the pillow when she realized she'd been burrowing her nose in it, inhaling deeply.

 

_Probably just from the furs_. Ayr brushed the worry aside, not even _daring_ to think about the kiss she'd thought she'd felt before succumbing to darkness, telling herself she had imagined it.

 

There was a sudden _creak_ from the door, and Ayr slumped back to the bed and shut her eyes, feigning sleep as she heard it crack open.

 

"Rosalie, leave our guest be." she heard the older female voice from before snap, the door halting in its movements.

 

"But she's been sleeping since Cullen brought her _back_ , Mia!" the younger female whined, her volume indicating she was the one at the door, "I want to _talk_ to her! I've never met an elf."

 

"You've seen elves before, Rose, when they've delivered messages."

 

"Yes, but I've never _spoken_ to one! And she's not just _any_ elf, she's-"

 

" _Rosalie_." the older voice was a stern command, "You can talk to her _when she wakes up_. And you are _not_ to overstep your bounds, sister; _Cullen_ needs to explain things to her."

 

"Yes, Mia." the younger voice sulked, and Ayr heard the door close as she retreated.

 

Sitting up and staring at the closed door, Ayr bit her lip, trying to decide on a course of action. She wasn't sure she wanted to stick around long enough for Cullen - the man who had helped her, apparently - to _explain_ whatever it was the women were talking about, but she also had no idea how to get to the Mountain Path from the Hold.

 

Creators, she didn't even know where the _Hold_ was, where _she_ was. But if she could find a path through the Basin...

 

_Maybe it's just the two women, I didn't hear any male voices this time. Maybe I won't even see him, and I can sneak out of the Hold without him knowing._

 

Truth was, something about the intimidating Avvar had _drawn_ her, and avoiding him was likely her best option.

 

Ayr forced herself from the warmth of the furs and stood up, shaky for a moment after sleeping so long but quickly regaining her strength. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes out - she didn't want to look like a _complete_ wreck - before crossing the room and gently taking hold of her staff, feeling better with it in her hands.

 

Then, cautiously, she pushed the door open and stepped out, startled by the sight that met her.

 

She was, it turned out, on the _second_ floor of the house, and now stood in an open hallway overlooking the main floor. Two other doors were off the hallway further to the left, nearer to the stairs, and she could smell something cooking in the space below.

 

"Good morning, Lowlander. It is good to see you awake."

 

Ayr started at the voice, gaze shooting to its source.

 

The woman - marked as the older of the two she had heard before by her voice - reminded her immensely of the intimidating man from the day before. Golden blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, warm amber eyes and a tanned complexion, her smile both knowing and welcoming as she watched Ayr.

 

"Ah, good morning." Ayr greeted cautiously, continuing along the hall and descending the stairs, grip on her staff tight despite the woman's friendly demeanor.

 

"I hope Rosalie didn't wake you. I _tried_ to keep her away, but I'm afraid she's rather curious. As am I, to be honest." the woman was still smiling, seeming unperturbed by Ayr's staff, "My name is Mia. Welcome to Red Lion Hold, Lowlander."

 

"...thank you?" Ayr didn't want to sound disrespectful, but she was still lost and confused, stepping down into what seemed a common area, "I still don't-"

 

"Halla! You're finally awake!"

 

"Ga-ah!"

 

It took every ounce of self control Ayr had _not_ to start flinging spells when she was suddenly _hugged_ by another woman, going rod stiff and staring wide-eyed at the head of blonde curls in her vision.

 

"Rosalie!" Mia barked, scowling, "Calm yourself, girl! You're scaring our guest."

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Halla!" the woman - Rosalie, apparently - released Ayr and stepped back, giving her a good look at her, seeming to be a younger, _hyper_ version of Mia, "Welcome! We are so happy to have you!"

 

"Thanks, I think?" Ayr tried to remain polite, forcing herself to lean her staff against the wall near the house's exit and taking a seat at the long table when Mia motioned to it, "I don't really know what's going on, honestly, and while I appreciate the hospitality, I _am_ rather confused. Where _am_ I?"

 

"You're in Red Lion Hold, Halla, as our honored Guest. You were brought in by Cullen, our brother, yesterday afternoon."

 

"He said you were exhausted after fighting Venatori." Rosalie had taken a seat opposite her, leaning eagerly against the table as she pressed, "And that you freed him!"

 

"I'd have been incredibly outmatched without his help, honestly," Ayr murmured, sending out a mental spell and feeling the tracker she kept in her saddlebags respond, targeting her Harts location.

 

"From the way Cullen tells it, you decided the battle." Mia turned to continue preparing whatever she had been working on before Ayr's appearance, motioning to Rosalie, "Rose, light the fire, will you?"

 

Ayr reacted without thinking, waving her hand in the direction of the pit and making it spark to life instantly, startled by the gasps and surprised stares of the two women.

 

"Did he - did Cullen not tell you I was a mage?" she questioned, consciously ignoring the easy way the name rolled off her tongue and focusing on the point at hand.

 

"He did not." Mia agreed, sounding impressed, "I suppose your weapon should have given it away, though I've never seen a staff quite like it..."

 

"You did that so _easily_! Like, _poof_!" Rosalie was staring at the fire in awe, "Even our mages can't usually do that so easily!"

 

A plan beginning to form, Ayr let herself smile and lifted a hand, letting a fireball form and hover harmlessly over her palm, "How about this?"

 

Mia's eyebrows lifted and Rosalie made an excited sound, and Ayr knew she had them.

 

She already liked the two women, dammit, and she would never resort to violence unless necessary besides; she would distract them, then slip out the moment she could and find her Hart.

 

Then she would find her way out of the Hold and to the Mountain Path.

 

Hopefully _without_ running into Cullen.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The last thing Cullen had expected - or _wanted_ to hear - while finishing his business with Stone Bear's Thane was his sisters voices shouting frantically, making panic rise even as he kept a calm outer shell.

 

"A moment, Sun-Hair," he asked, turning to see the two women running towards him, Rosalie incredibly upset and Mia looking a strange mixture of annoyed and amused.

 

"What's happened?"

 

"You did not tell us your Guest was a _mage_ , brother." Mia said simply, making confusion and _rage_ boil within him.

 

"Did she hurt you?" Cullen's voice was low, practically a snarl; prophecy or no prophecy, if the elf had harmed his siblings-

 

" _Hardly_. Rein your temper in, brother, she did no such thing." Mia crossed her arms, "If anything, she has _enchanted_ Rosalie with her easy magic and quick wit."

 

"She is _amazing_ , Cullen!" Rosalie gushed, panic momentarily forgotten, "She can summon flames with a flick of her wrist! Create ice out of thin air!"

 

"Then _why_ were you running towards me in a panic, sisters?"

 

"She can also apparently _vanish_." Mia sighed, Rosalie's worried expression returning.

 

"Vanish." Cullen deadpanned, not believing what he was hearing.

 

"Vanish." Mia repeated, "Or perhaps make herself move more quickly than should be possible. One moment we were examining the ice sphere she had created, the next Halla - and her staff - were gone."

 

Culled cursed roughly, running a hand through his hair and growling.

 

He had left Halla in his sisters care with the belief they could keep an eye on her till he'd returned from his meeting with Stone Bear's Thane. With how exhausted she had seemed the night before, he'd thought she might sleep through another day.

 

Apparently, he had no such luck.

 

_Lady, give me strength_.

 

"Both gates are closed, she must be here _somewhere_ ," Cullen's gaze turned to the men nearby, voice rising to order "Search the Hold! My Guest has wandered from my house, and must be found-"

 

"No need for that, brother."

 

Branson's expression was rather amused as he jogged towards them, making Cullen's scowl deepen.

 

"You've found her?"

 

"Your Halla is a clever one, Cullen. It seems she had some sort of device in her saddlebags that she was able to track; she came barrelling into the stables not five minutes ago."

 

"And where is she now?" he demanded, temper rising.

 

Then he froze, the sounds of shouting and pounding _hooves_ drawing nearer, and Branson smirked.

 

"There she comes now."

 

Cullen turned just as she came into sight, gaze locked on her and all other thoughts halting.

 

Halla's face was one of determination as she spurred her mount on faster, Hart galloping full speed towards the far gate.

 

Several of the Hold's mages flung paralysing or slowing spells at them, but they all bounced off invisible barriers, leaving her way clear.

 

"Is she _seriously_ going to try to _jump_ the gate?" Rosalie whispered, sounding incredibly awed.

 

"Looks like." Branson sighed, and Cullen couldn't squash the spark of awe and admiration he felt for the woman's fierce spirit and determination, her ability to surprise him at every turn.

 

Even now, where most would fail, he saw her muttering something and _flinging_ a spell at the ground just before the gates, Hart and rider _bounding_ over them and out of the Hold.

 

Then, a moment later, they heard Halla's surprised shout and her Harts pained scream as they hit the trap they'd purposely left active.

 

"So _that's_ why you asked us to alert you when we were ready to leave," Thane Sun-hair laughed, giving him a knowing look, "A red head, and an elf! You've found yourself a wild bride, Thane Cullen. May the Lady look kindly on you, and Rilla give you a less temperamental brood."

 

Cullen only gave her a curt nod, starting towards the gate and shooting Branson a look when he caught up to him, "Why did you let her take the Hart?"

 

"Cullen, when a mage tells you they're taking their mount, you generally don't argue with them." Branson shook his head with a half-grin, "She _was_ incredibly polite about it. Said something about 'needing to continue her journey' and how she had no desire to fight us."

 

The Thane nodded, continuing towards the gate and pausing to look at the group following him, voice stern, "Stay here, go back to your work. I will see to my guest."

 

He didn't wait for a response, merely opening one of the gates and stepping out, letting it swing shut behind him.

 

Culled had to admit that this trap was also a sort of test. It would not actually _harm_ those it snared - not set up as it was, in any case - only entangle their mount, the binding's lose enough that any human or elf could easily slip lose.

 

And so it was yet another testament to Halla's strong spirit that she was crouched beside her trapped mount, petting the beasts neck and cooing to it in the strange tongue he'd realized was Elvhen, calming it so it could not hurt itself while tangled.

 

A lesser woman would have left the Hart snared and fled, continuing without a care for the beast.

 

A lesser woman would have threatened and injured his family, not entertained them and slipped out silently.

 

A lesser woman would have burned down the stables in her hunt for her mount, slaughtered the mages trying to snare her and left chaos and destruction in her wake.

 

His Bride - for that was what she was, regardless of her knowing - seemed, thus far, a match for him in every aspect.

 

_Including_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind, _In looks._

 

Cullen had been struck by her the moment he laid eyes on her in the Venatori camp, but there had not been time to appreciate it then.

 

Now, he stayed back and out of her space, taking a moment to simply _look_.

 

She was lithe as most Elven women he'd come across were, though he'd noted a certain strength to her arms and legs in the way she moved, the way she handled her Hart and her staff. Scarlet curls cascaded over her right shoulder, as she'd half-shaved the area above her left ear, and even from a distance he could see the bright green of her eyes, focused and determined.

 

Her face was spattered with freckles, Cullen had noticed the day before when he'd carried her unconscious form to his house, visible around the lines of her tattoo, and he knew firsthand how soft her full lips were from when he'd given into the urge to kiss her in her sleep.

 

Despite the fact that, by Avvar law, she was _his_ , Cullen had slept on the floor beside the bed that night, not shy but also not wanting to be woken by an angry, confused mage casting spells.

 

_Mine_. his mind agreed now, though he pushed the possessiveness away for the moment and approached her, making his steps loud so she would see him coming.

 

_Free her Mount, and get her back inside the Hold. Then explain things._

 

Halla's eyes flickered to him for a moment before returning to the Hart, mouth drawn in a scowl. "Sneaky trap. Should've known it was too easy."

 

"I did intend to explain things once you'd awoken, Lowlander." Cullen crouched beside her and drew his dagger from its sheathe, beginning to cut the beast free, "I had business to take care of first."

 

"Is that so?" she grumbled, stroking the Harts neck as the binds holding her loosened, tension seeming to leave her with every rope he cut.

 

"I am expected to settle matters in my Hold, as is any Thane." Cullen gripped another section of rope and sheared it quickly in half, catching her startled look from the corner of his eye.

 

"You're the _Thane_?" Halla questioned, groaning at his answering nod, "Of all the Avvar to piss off, of _course_ I'd pick the Thane."

 

_That_ made Cullen pause, a laugh leaving him before he could help it.

 

"You have not 'pissed me off', Lowlander." he assured her, smirking as he cut the last of the ropes holding the Hart prisoner and stood to give the beast room. "Just made my morning more interesting than expected."

 

The elf's lips twitched as though she wanted to smile, but Cullen was distracted by her Hart nuzzling her snout against him affectionately, reaching up to pat the beasts neck.

 

"She _likes_ you."

 

Cullen's gaze returned to Halla at the words, spoken in a startled, confused voices, her green eyes wide and amazed.

 

"Aye?" he wasn't sure where her surprise stemmed from, continuing to scratch the Harts neck as she nuzzled him.

 

"She doesn't like _anybody_. I'm the only person she usually lets handle her." Halla was shaking her head, still confused, "Just ask your stable hands; I dare say she bit _all_ of them at least once."

 

"Perhaps she realizes I can be trusted," Cullen ventured, keeping close watch on her expression, "and that I meant no harm in bringing you to the Hold."

 

_Let this be a good omen_ , Cullen prayed silently as Halla fell quiet, holding a hand out and nickering under her breath, the Hart leaving him to nuzzle her rider, _Rilla, give me the strength to tame this wild child of yours._

 

"Thank you."

 

Her voice was so soft Cullen though he'd imagined things at first, eyebrows lifting as she scowled and met his gaze determinedly.

 

"Thank you," she repeated, "For not leaving me to the Venatori. I haven't been the most grateful,  but I appreciate it. You likely saved my life, Av- _Cullen_."

 

A thrill shot through him at the sound of his name from her lips, and he wondered what it would sound like when she was excited, aroused and panting, writhing beneath him and _begging_ for more-

 

"You're welcome, Halla," Cullen managed to answer, keeping the growl out of his voice as he turned to motion back towards the Gates, "Come. Let's talk in the safety of the Hold."

 

"Ayr."

 

Cullen stared at her for a moment, questioning.

 

The elf lifted her chin, raising her voice, "My name is _Ayr_. Not _Halla_."

 

"Ayr." Cullen repeated, rather liking how the name felt on his tongue, the unique simplicity of it. "Suits you better than Halla."

 

Ayr _snorted_ , leading her Hart forwards and giving him a moment of relief as she approached the Gates, "No one has ever accused me of being _docile_ , so no, the name _Halla_ does _not_ fit me at all."

 

_Good, I like the wild spirit you've shown so far._

 

"Let's return to the house, so we can talk." Cullen took the lead, though he found himself once more nuzzled by Ayr's Hart and smirked while stroking the beasts muzzle, "Does she have a name?"

 

"Red; I've had her since I was a teenager, and I wasn't the most creative with names." Ayr's expression softened a little, "Keeper Deshanna said we matched; we both had fiery tempers."

 

_So you do, Ayr._

 

They passed calmly through the Gates, Ayr reluctantly handing the reins of her Hart off to Branson. "I apologize in advance for anyone _else_ she bites."

 

Red snorted and bucked once as though arguing the apology, but Branson only nodded and led the testy creature away towards the stables.

 

Ayr stared after them for a moment before a gentle prod from Cullen had her following him up the path to his house, staff clutched loosely in her hands and expression wary.

 

Her expression shifted to one of chagrin the moment they entered the house, wincing when she was met with Rosalie's curious gaze and Mia's stern one.

 

"I'm sorry for tricking you." Ayr mumbled, pausing to lean her staff against the wall near the door - a sign of trust Cullen latched onto - before moving further into the room, "I was... rather panicked when I woke up. I really _do_ need to be moving on."

 

"Let's talk." Cullen nodded towards the table, Ayr moving to take a seat next to Rosalie when the younger woman eagerly patted the spot beside her on the side facing _away_ from the door.

 

Mia was right; Rosalie was already attached to the elf.

 

"Before I explain things," Cullen slipped into the seat opposite her, keeping his eyes on hers, "I feel it necessary to ask what you were doing in the Basin, Ayr."

 

"Oh, that's a pretty name!" Rosalie gushed before hushing under Mia's stern gaze.

 

Ayr hesitated for a moment, licking her lips and frowning, before she spoke "I was headed for the Mountain Path."

 

"You've said that, but _why_?"

 

"I was on my way to Skyhold."

 

"Fen'Harel's Keep?" Cullen crossed his arms, surprised, "What business did you have there?"

 

"I was headed to his _wedding_ , actually, though I suppose you could call that business." Ayr shrugged, her openness indicating she was telling the truth. And yet...

 

"And why would you be invited to Fen'Harel's wedding, Lowlander?" it wasn't meant as an offence, simply as honest confusion.

 

Cullen knew about the Dread Wolf's impending Bonding - their version of marriage he'd been told - and had in fact been invited to it, as thanks for his Holds aid in previous years when Fen'Harel had traveled through the Frostbacks, for the shelter they had offered him on occasion.

 

Ayr _bristled_ , but kept her temper in check as she replied curtly, "I am a representative of my Clan, as First." Then she leaned back and crossed her arms, looking rather smug, "Even if I wasn't, his bride to be is my _cousin_ ; I'm _family_ to the Dread Wolf, or I will be, soon."

 

Silence fell over the room, and Cullen realized how incredibly blessed he had been in the Gods choice of his bride.

 

Ayr was spirited, powerful, and kind, but having her would also connect him to one of the most powerful Elvhen alive, ensuring a truce.

 

She was his match in every way, and he would slay anyone who tried to take her from him.

 

"So, as you can tell, it's kind of important that I be going," Ayr continued, not noticing the continued silence, "I appreciate your hospitality, but I need to get to Skyhold-"

 

"I can't let you go, Ayr." Cullen interrupted her, meeting her eyes when her head snapped back towards him.

 

"Excuse me?" she frowned, staring at him.

 

"I can't let you go." Cullen repeated easily, sitting back while maintaining the stare, "When I returned yesterday with you unconscious in my arms, the entire Hold made an assumption; that I had Kidnapped you."

 

"So?"

 

" _So_ ," Cullen leaned forwards now, gaze intent, "The only time an Avvar man kidnaps a woman is when he intends to make her his _bride_."

 

Ayr _stared_ at him for a moment before scowling, "That's not funny."

 

"I'm not joking."

 

_Now_ Ayr shot to her feet, hands slamming on the table as she leaned forwards angrily, "Then tell them it's a _mistake_! That you didn't kidnap me!"

 

"Had I _not_ intended to uphold the belief, I would not have _brought_ you to my home," Cullen stood as well, using his height to tower over her, gazes locked, "I _did_ bring you here against your will, if you recall; I have claimed you as bride."

 

"I'm not Avvar." she argued, teeth barred, "Your laws have no hold on me."

 

"You were in Avvar territory, _our_ territory. You are as bound by our laws as we are, Ayr." Cullen bent closer, thrilled that she didn't back down, instead mimicking his movements so they were practically in each other's faces. "By Avvar law, you are _mine_."

 

"Why _me_?" Ayr demanded, angry and shaking and so very _beautiful_ in her fury, "Why some random Elf who stumbled across you in the Basin?"

 

"There is more to it then you know, but regardless. You. Are. _Mine_." he was _right_ in her face now, so close he could see the specks of grey in her green eyes, the chapped skin of her lips, "And I will _not_ let you go."

 

"Whose bed did I sleep in last night." she demanded, realization dawning in those expressive eyes.

 

"Mine. I took the floor out of respect last night, Ayr, but don't think I'll do so again."

 

"Why you savage-"

 

"Will you two just _kiss_ already?" Mia interrupted, sounding exasperated.

Ayr immediately sunk back into her seat and out of his reach, cheeks flushing red even as she continued to glare furiously at him.

 

Though he welcomed the break in the argument, Cullen cursed her timing, since he'd been very ready to do just that; grab the elf by her collar and silence her with his mouth.

 

That, perhaps, would have only made things worse.

 

"There's more to it, but the Auger would be better to explain it then I." Cullen moved away from the table and towards the door, holding it open and looking at her expectantly, "Come."

 

Ayr didn't move, and Cullen bit back a frustrated growl. "Do not make me _carry_ you, Ayr, because I will."

 

Her scowl deepened, but she stood and walked stiffly past him, kept from grabbing her staff by the Thane's position.

 

They walked silently through the Hold, headed for the Augers hut down near the water, passing the remaining Stone Bear's as they prepared to leave.

 

"May the Lady bless you, Golden Lion," Thane Sun-Hair called as they passed, a knowing look on her face, "We shall speak again soon."

 

 

"Safe Travels, Sun-Hair." Cullen responded, keeping his stride as he nodded to the warriors.

 

"Golden Lion?" Ayr questioned beside him, her voice sounding a touch _higher_ than before.

 

"Aye, a nickname I earned while my father was Thane. It seems to have stuck."

 

Ayr didn't respond, but Cullen noted that she now looked _terrified_ and wondered what had caused the expression.

 

Finally, they reached the Auger's house, and Cullen stepped inside without pause, since the Mage would _know_ they were coming.

 

She always knew.

 

"Dear Thane, I see you listened to my words; the Spirits have spoken of nothing else since you retrieved her."

 

"I brought her so you could _explain_ the words, Flemeth, not confuse her more."

 

The old woman - though who knew _how_ old, as she had been Auger since Cullen was a child - _smiled_ , laughing in that strange way she had as she tossed more herbs into the pot before her, "Of course, of course, and here she is, burning as brightly as Rilla herself- ohho, what's this?"

 

Flemeth's gaze was locked on Ayr the moment she stepped into the hut, going hazy for a moment before coming into sharp focus, smile widening into an almost feral grin.

 

"I _see_. There is _more_ to this prophecy then the Spirits told me, how _fascinating_."

 

Ayrs head snapped up at the word _prophecy_ , staring at the old woman warily, "What are you..."

 

"No need to pretend, dear child, for I know all. All that the Spirits know, at least. I am Flemeth, Auger of Red Lion Hold," Flemeth made a half bow, still wearing that Feral grin, "And it would seem that you and our Thane are connected by Fate, though I only know _his_ half of the prophecy."

 

Cullen's brow creased, and he glanced at the silent elf, wondering if _that_ was the cause of her terror.

 

"What..." Ayr paused, licking her lips and swallowing thickly, "What is _Cullen's_ half...?"

 

"It came to be just yesterday, which is why I sent our dear Thane out into the Basin!" Flemeth cackled, reciting the words she'd told Cullen the day before, _"Go into the Basin, my Thane, down to the Floor. You will find your bride amidst the brambles, burning brightly like a flame as though Rilla herself had taken mortal form."_

Cullen thought back to how she had looked casting that final spell - covered in flames, like a Spirit of Fire - and knew, without a doubt, that it had been speaking of Ayr.

 

Flemeth was still focused on Ayr, grin _knowing_ , "And now, my dear, tell us _your_ half, if you would."

 

Ayr hesitated, glancing briefly at Cullen and then back at Flemeth, finally reciting, " _Do not fear the Golden Lion. Take his hand, for he will be your light."_

 

_"Golden Lion?"_

_"Aye, a nickname."_

_Now_ Cullen understood her reaction to the words, and that feeling of _possessiveness_ rose in him again at the further proof that she was, undeniably, meant to be _his_.

 

"I see, then, that you have no need of my counsel!" Flemeth crowed cheerfully, waving them away as she returned to the concoction she was mixing, "Though a last piece to the puzzle, dear Thane. _The Bond will be strongest if consummated in Rilla's light._ Now away with you! Your bride's energy is making my dear Spirits _far_ to hyper."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

_"Go into the Basin, my Thane, down to the Floor. You will find your bride amidst the brambles, burning brightly like a flame as though Rilla herself had taken mortal form."_

" _Do not fear the Golden Lion. Take his hand, for he will be your light."_

_"The Bond will be strongest if consummated in Rilla's light."_

_What in Thedas have I gotten myself into._

 

Ayr sat hunched at the edge of the bed - _Cullen's_ bed, she knew now - with her legs tucked to her chest and her gaze locked on the wall, trying to process everything that was happening.

 

They had returned to the house in silence, Cullen leaving her with his sisters while he left to take care of other matters in the Hold. He had asked, rather politely, that she not try to sneak out again.

 

Even if he hadn't, Ayr would have remained anyways. It was hard to deny the connection the prophecy spoke of, and she needed to stay... at least for now.

 

Ayr had puzzled over her own prophecy for ages - words written in a letter from Amaris, spoken by Mythal - and had eventually given up, figuring the meaning would be made clear at the proper time.

 

She certainly hadn't expected it to mean she was connected to an Avvar Thane.

 

Most of the prophecy - his and hers - made sense, now. She had essentially sealed it when she'd cast that experimental spell, briefly taking on the form of a fire spirit as she cast, and Cullen being known as the Golden Lion _had_ to be more then coincidence.

 

The last part - the part Flemeth had delivered before shooing them from her home - had her slightly confused. The Bond it referred to could have been an Elven Bond, and _consummated_ explained itself, her cheeks heating at the mere thought of it.

 

She did not know what 'Rilla's light' was - wasn't familiar with the Avvar Pantheon - and hadn't wanted to ask Mia or Rosalie, even though they'd have likely told her.

 

And she definitely didn't want to ask _Cullen_.

 

And even as she was drawn to the Avvar Thane in every way - the man was strong, handsome, obviously beloved by his people, and mostly polite in his dealings with her - Ayr fought it, hating the thought of a _prophecy_ determining her life.

 

_You have a week and a half before anyone notices you've not arrived,_ she mumbled mentally, forcing herself to lay down and curl under the furs at the edge of the bed, _Just resist until then._

 

Not that _sharing a bed_ with the man would help, but she didn't have a choice; Mia had flat out _denied_ her request to share a room with she and Rosalie.

 

"It is improper for the Thane's bride to share a bed with anyone but the Thane," she had told her, stern but kind, "I'm sorry, Ayr, it is our way; and as our Thane, and our brother, Cullen is our top priority."

 

So here she was, so close to the edge she was nearly falling off the bed, ears pricked to catch any sounds near the door.

 

Ayr nearly leapt out of her skin when there were loud footsteps outside the room and the door swung suddenly open, Cullen visible in the incoming light for a moment before he let it swing shut behind him.

 

Ayr clenched her eyes shut and lay totally still as she listened to him move, to the _thump_ of his boots dropping on the floor and the rustle of clothing, heart pounding as he pulled the furs back and climbed in on the other side.

 

Then she _gasped_ when he pulled her suddenly towards him, eyes snapping open when he rolled her onto her back and pinned her wrists to the bed above her head, "Cullen-!"

 

"Do _not_ ," Cullen rumbled, eyes glowing molten gold in the darkness of the room, "Treat me as though I am a savage animal, Ayr. Do not _fear_ me. You act as though I am going to rape and brutalize you."

 

" _Aren't_ you?" Ayr shot back, resisting the urge to gasp when he shifted and brushed against her, realizing he was completely naked beneath the furs, "Isn't that what Avvar do to their kidnapped brides?"

 

"Not true Avvar. And not me." he was so close she could feel his breath, smell the husky mix of sweat and forest that she now knew _belonged_ to him, could sense the restraint in his body, "Asides from keeping you here, I will not force you into anything. You have control and final say."

 

Cullen's lips pulled into a smirk then as he leaned in, brushing a kiss over her throat and nearly eliciting a startled moan from her, "Why force you when I can make you _want_ me, desperately. Make no mistake, Ayr; I will do everything in my power to _seduce_ you, to win you properly. For now, sleep. You need not fear me."

 

He moved away as quickly as he had pinned her, laying with his back to her and more than enough space between them for her to lie comfortably.

 

Ayr stared at the back of his head for several breathless seconds before swallowing and turning away, huddling around the pillow and desperately resisting the urge to bury her nose in it, now knowing that the scent she was addicted to was _his_.

 

_Creators help me,_ she whispered silently, falling reluctantly into darkness, _I am already breaking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D WHO LIKES MY CHOICE OF AUGER?
> 
> There's a reasoning for it! You'll see later! And I've seen some people use Hawke before, but I didn't play DA2; asides from the bit of them you see in DAI, I don't know a lot about Hawke and so wasn't comfortable using her.
> 
> But I digress. HOPEFULLY IT'S OKAY.
> 
> Kudos and comments (especially comments so I know what I'm doing right!) make my day <3


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayr awakens in the arms of the Thane and nearly gives in.
> 
> Only to come to her senses after a tour around Red Lion Keep. 
> 
> And so, a deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP this is getting a lot more attention then I expected YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME YOU KNOW THAT?
> 
> SO i had to rework parts of this chapter. Because what the muses wanted and what works with the flow of the story didn't quite mesh (dammit you two I know you're together in the other stories STOP IT NOT YET)
> 
> SO there is some almost-smut at the beginning. Because like he said, Cullen is going to do everything in his power to seduce her.
> 
> Ayr's just stubborn. You'll see.
> 
> ENJOY <3

Ayr was surrounded by warmth and the addictive, husky scent that was _Cullen_ , waking slowly from a dream that she thought was important but could no longer remember the details of.

 

Memories of the night before came to mind - Cullen's promise to seduce her, win her, but not _force_ her - and Ayr tried to shift, scowling when she found herself effectively pinned.

 

_What...?_

 

Ayr's eyes slid partially open, hazy green taking in the head of golden curls against her chest, the heavy weight laying partially atop her, the warm breath she could now feel through the thin shift she'd borrowed to sleep in.

 

Cullen had apparently moved in his sleep - or at least moved while _she_ was asleep - and was laying with his head on her chest, torso against hers and one leg pressed between her own, one muscled arm curled at his side while the other had wrapped under and around her.

 

And while that little rebellious voice that usually drove her decisions screamed at her to shove him off, to resist and fight and _rebel_ , Ayr ignored it, taking a moment to simply _look_ at him while she could.

 

Here, then, was the intimidating Avvar who had declared his intention to take her as Bride, to seduce her and keep her.

 

Here was the man who had fought Venatori at her side without either of them knowing the others name, fighting the common enemy and not _needing_ to know details.

 

Here was the man who had brought her back to his Hold rather than leaving her unconscious in the forest, giving her space until she woke up.

 

Here was the man who - in the span of two days - had shown more care and honor for other people, other creatures, then anyone she had ever before encountered.

 

Here was the Thane she was tied to by prophecy, the Golden Lion that looked so _peaceful_ as he slept, face lax and muscles relaxed, arm tight around her and breathing even.

 

Cullen was ridiculously handsome in the rugged way of the Avvar, chin covered by constant gruff and the scar over his lips so alluring to her it was stupid. His hair was a mess of golden curls, mostly short asides from a single small braid he wore in front of his left ear, and Ayr's hands twitched at the sudden urge to play with it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

 

Cullen was a _man_ ; not a _boy_ like those of her Clan that had approached her, mostly interested because she was the First.

 

_You are supposed to be resisting._ that little voice hissed at her, _Not ogling him as he sleeps._

 

_Why?_ Ayr found herself questioning, giving in to her urge and softly running her fingers over his hair, doing her best not to wake him, _Amaris herself said to trust Mythal's words. Why shouldn't I?_

 

Why not give herself to this golden man, who would clearly look after her and treasure her?

 

_But does he want **you**? Or just the Bride of the prophecy?_

 

_That_ thought stilled her hand and made her frown, eyes clearing as sleep retreated further from her reach. It was, perhaps, the one thing that _would_ keep her resisting, keep her from surrendering to him.

 

Until she knew if he was only keeping her because of the prophecy or if he was actually interested in _her_ , Ayr would resist.

 

Cullen mumbled and shifted against her suddenly, his arm tightening around her and making her gasp.

 

She'd forgotten he was naked - had been to embarrassed to truly register the fact the night before - but what made her shudder was that he was _hard_ , his shaft pressing into her thigh and making a strange heat flare low in her belly.

 

Ayr shifted and had to bite back a strangled _mewl_ when he pressed further into her in his sleep, mumbling again as the touch made her body heat instantly, reacting in a way it never had to anyone else.

 

_Is this because of **me** though?_ she wondered desperately, fighting the urge to move against him, to grind against that heavy length, _Or is it just-_

 

Ayr froze when Cullen _groaned_ suddenly, tensing as he uncurled his arm from beneath her and pushed up on his forearms, eyes molten gold with remnants of sleep and desire.

 

He stared at her for a moment before his lips widened in a lazy smirk, scar pulling tight, "I would apologize, Ayr, except that I'm not sorry."

 

Ayr could only stare, trying to think of something to say. She realized to late that her hand was still resting in his hair, snatching it away with a hot blush.

 

Cullen caught her hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles, lifting it to his lips and making _sure_ his eyes were locked with hers as he kissed the back. "Good morning, Ayr."

 

Ayr swallowed thickly, finding herself speechless, shivering when he chuckled and released her hand to push off of her.

 

She clenched her eyes shut before she could see certain parts of him, hearing him laugh as he climbed off the bed, "Never seen a naked man, my lowlander?"

 

" _No_ , I have not." Ayr grumbled, sitting up and listening to his movements, "None of the boys of my Clan were worth ever getting even _nearly_ that far with."

 

She wasn't sure why she'd admitted that to him - wasn't sure why she was so open about _everything_ with him - but it felt better, to have said it, and Cullen chuckled again.

 

"I assure you, Ayr, I am no _boy_ ," there was a promise to his voice, a husky rumble that made her shudder, "And I will ensure you are _thoroughly_ pleased, once I have you."

 

"That's quite the claim, Cullen-"

 

Ayr had opened her eyes as she spoke, trailing off with an audible _gulp_ when she spotted him standing near the end of the bed, still completely naked and doing nothing to hide it.

 

_Oh, Creators, he's..._

 

She hadn't been lying when she'd said she'd never said a naked man before, but she didn't _have_ to have, to know that Cullen was incredibly well endowed.

 

_Human men are bigger then Elven men,_ she remembered her Clan sisters murmuring, giggling as they spoke casually about their sex lives, _What it must be like, to lay with one of them!_

 

Ayr's mouth had gone completely dry, that aching fire sparking back to life as she _stared_ at him, entranced. The swirling blue tattoos that covered his left arm and torso continued further down, she could see now, ending just past his hip and curling close to _that_ part of his body, drawing her gaze there.

 

"Ayr?"

 

She heard him say her name but couldn't respond, to entranced by the sight of him, emboldened by the fact that he was hiding _nothing_.

 

His cock was long and thick, standing straight with arousal, the head broad and flushed dark.

 

Her belly clenched, a foreign _ache_ began at the apex of her thighs, and Ayr licked her lips unconsciously, fire burning hotter when he _twitched_ in response, eyes shooting up to his.

 

Cullen's gaze was predatory, liquid gold with desire-blown pupils, and he stared at her like he wanted to _pounce_ on her, despite his promises that he would never force her into anything.

 

_He wouldn't be forcing me._ the thought was sudden, blunt, and _true_ ; just the sight of him like this was setting her on fire, _What would it feel like, to have him inside me?_

 

Ayr bit her lip to keep in the moan that wanted to escape at that mental image, flushing hotly under his continued stare, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to ease the ache.

 

Cullen caught the action, voice a rough growl when he spoke, " _Ayr_."

 

"Why... why are you...?" _Why are you aroused_ , she wanted to ask, feeling stupid and childish and _curious_ , so desperately curious.

 

"Because of _you_ , my lowlander," Cullen's response was gruff but affectionate, truth clear in his gaze.

 

" _Me_?"

 

"Do you not think yourself worthy of such a reaction, Ayr?" his question was quiet, tinged with disbelief, "Have you _seen_ yourself? I am not ashamed of my bodies reaction to you, Ayr, but I will not break my promise to you."

 

"You wouldn't be." Ayr whispered, shaking and terrified of the truth she was saying, green eyes meeting and matching his in their intensity.

 

Cullen was on her in a second, lips hot and hungry against her own as he pressed her down into the furs, one hand against the bed while the other curled into her hair to hold her close.

 

Ayr whimpered under the passionate onslaught, feeling that ache grow _tighter_ when he nudged her legs open and settled his hips between them, cock pressing _right_ where she wanted him, scalding her through the thin material of her shift and smalls.

 

His tongue was in her mouth, twisting with and caressing hers as he rocked against her, creating friction that had her keening and tightening her grip on him, legs wrapping urgently around him to hold him against her.

 

" _Ayr_ ," Cullen groaned into her mouth, control steadily slipping away, "Are you-"

 

Three pounding knocks on the door made them both freeze, staring at each other as Branson's voice echoed into the room, "Oi, Cullen, those messengers from Wyvern Hold have arrived; you'd best greet them, before they get to _antsy_."

 

"I'll be there in a moment." Cullen barked back, and Ayr heard Branson's footsteps moving away from the door, leaving them once more alone.

 

Lust fading with the interruption, Ayr flushed as red as her hair, squirming under the Thane's intense stare, "Cullen-"

 

Cullen cut her off with a kiss - a gentle, affectionate touch, different then the passionate kisses from moments before - and spoke against her lips when he pulled away "Hush, Ayr. The Gods work in strange ways; now, it seems, is not the time for me to claim you. For now, it is enough to know that you want me as I want you."

 

Ayr only blushed redder, averting her eyes as he chuckled and rose from the bed, this time going immediately for his clothing.

 

"Rosalie will show you around the Hold today, so you are familiar with the people and buildings. My meeting with the Wyvern men may take most of the day; stay with Rosalie. I have not formally introduced you to the Hold yet, and would rather be sure of your safety."

 

"You think any of your Clan would hurt me, were she not with me?" Ayr questioned, keeping her gaze on the bed.

 

"No, but there _are_ some foolhardy young men who may wish to test your magic." Cullen was at her side suddenly - dressed in the same fashion as the day she'd met him, with his sword belted at his hip - tilting her chin up to kiss her again, "Be safe, and explore. As my bride, the Hold is as much yours as it is mine."

 

Cullen was gone then, striding out the door and leaving her confused and dazed and still annoyingly _aroused_ , gripping the sheets tightly as she listened to him leave.

 

Not _once_ had she even tried to deny him, and Ayr cursed herself, trying to force the thoughts of _Amaris_ and _the Clan_ and _being stolen is not a proper proposal Creators dammit!_

 

_Resist, Ayr. No matter how much he stokes your lust, you have to **resist!**_

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"...and down _here_ is where we do our fishing, mostly right off the dock but there _are_ a few shallower areas where you can wade in with a net. This is the _perfect_ time of the year for it, to, I'll have to take you out another day! If, um," Rosalie hesitated, turning what Ayr had dubbed the younger woman's 'puppy-dog eyes' look on her, "If you _want_ to, anyways?"

 

"I like fishing," Ayr answered easily, unable to help the smile that lit in response to the Avvar's excitement, "I'm used to wading into a small _river_ to fish, though, so you may need to show me the particulars."

 

"Of course! Though it's probably not much different. Oh, come on! I'll show you where we prep the meats..."

 

It was now, Ayr estimated, midway through the afternoon, the sun still bright but now drifting off behind the clouds.

 

She had stayed in bed for perhaps twenty minutes after the rather sudden exchange with Cullen that morning, trying to calm herself down and _not_ appear to be a frazzled mess.

 

Then, fairly certain she had hidden any remaining embarrassment, Ayr had headed down to the main level, meaning to ask if there was somewhere she could _wash_ before dressing in fresh clothes.

 

The knowing look Mia gave her when she said good morning told Ayr that they _knew_ what had happened, and the embarrassment had come right back.

 

"Normally, we could go down to the hot springs to bathe, but with visitors from another Clan in the Hold, that will have to wait until later. I can get you some water and clothes, though."

 

"That will be more than enough, thank you."

 

Ayr had washed as best she could with the lukewarm water and small clothes, changing into a fresh set of travel clothes from her bag - she'd been allowed to retrieve her saddlebags from Red, thankfully - and then settled down to eat breakfast with the sisters, making small talk.

 

"Cullen asked me to show you around the Hold today, Ayr," Rosalie announced, seeming rather pleased with the task, "You haven't actually _seen_ any of it, and it's better if you know your way around!"

 

"I'd appreciate it, Rosalie."

 

And so Ayr had found herself escorted around Red Lion Keep by the incredibly excited blonde woman, doing her best to pay attention to everything and everyone she showed her, nodding politely whenever an introduction was made.

 

Cullen's home was at the highest point of the Hold, looking out over the rest of the buildings. Down the path was the Main Hall - only used when Cullen needed to pass judgement or a feast was being held, Rosalie explained - and their traders post.

 

The Hold branched out from there; if you followed the path all the way left, you would pass the houses of the rest of the Clan and eventually reach the Hot Springs.

 

Going straight would bring you to Flemeth's house, and then a path from there went to their training grounds.

 

If you went right, you reached the docks they used to fish, and Rosalie motioned further along to where they grew their crops and kept livestock.

 

Ayr had been introduced to several Clan members as they went, though she knew she would likely not remember them all.

 

She did, however, know she would remember _one_ couple they had come across, the woman heavily pregnant and the man staying close to her side.

 

"When is she due?" Ayr questioned Rosalie after they had bid the couple farewell, something seeming _off_ about the woman.

 

"Anytime now, actually; the healer said she's surprised she _hasn't_ had labor pains yet." Rosalie shrugged, nibbling her lip, "I'm sure the babe is just taking their time."

 

Ayr suspected there was more to it than that, but kept her mouth shut and continued after the blonde as she babbled on about another part of the Hold, hoping she was imagining things.

 

It was as they passed the path to the training grounds on their way back to the house that they were halted by a group of young men laughing and carrying on, the apparent leader spotting them and calling out.

 

"Oi! Rosalie! Who's your friend?"

 

Rosalie stopped and turned towards the group with a small smile, one Ayr could tell she was faking. "Hello, boys! This is Ayr, our honored Guest. She is Cullen's intended Bride."

 

Ayr flinched at the introduction, simply nodding her head to the men - teenagers, really, younger than her if she was right - and following Rosalie's cues.

 

"The Thanes Bride, huh?" the leader squinted at her for a moment, "You're the one who went charging through on that nasty Red Hart yesterday, aren't you?"

 

"That would be me." Ayr drawled, amused despite herself. These, then, must be the other stable hands that Red had gone after.

 

"If she _is_ to be the Thanes Bride, why hasn't be presented her to the Hold yet?"

 

Ayr shot Rosalie a look, confused, the blonde whispering "He was holding off until you were comfortable with it."

 

Well now, _that_ was a surprise.

 

To the group, Rosalie said "He has not had the time; the Stone Bear's were here yesterday, and the Wyvern Clan is visiting right now-"

 

"Excuses, excuses. I think he hasn't presented her because he hasn't actually _claimed_ 'er yet." the leader was smirking, stepping forwards, "Which makes'er fair game."

 

" _Don't_ , Tanner," Rosalie tried to sound commanding, but the tremor to her voice gave her away, even as she stepped between them, "Ayr is _Cullen's_."

 

"Step aside, Rosalie." Tanner reached out to push the blonde aside, and Ayr's temper snapped, a barrier shimmering to life and _forcing_ him away from the younger woman when it sparked at him.

 

"Don't _touch_ her." she growled.

 

"You looking for a _fight_ , lowlander whore?" the boy snarled, dropping into what Ayr assumed was meant to be a ready stance and trying to look intimidating.

 

"I'd say it's _you_ who wants a fight, _kid_ ," Ayr shot Rosalie a look that said _get back, I'm fine_ , before _glaring_ at the man, magic tingling beneath her skin, "I'm just willing to hand out punishment to misbehaving _children_."

 

"You'll be sorry for that remark, lowlander."

 

Ayr didn't respond, merely watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. Tanner seemed brash, impetuous, and _impatient_ ; all things that would work against him.

 

She just needed to reign herself in so she didn't hurt him _to_ badly.

 

As predicted, Tanner charged with a roar only a moment later, Ayr deftly sidestepping and catching him with a minor lightning spell in the back, one that would do nothing more than sting.

 

She repeated the motions, twisting around him several times while hitting him with tiny bits of magic, before realizing they had an _audience_ and knowing she needed to end it, _now_.

 

"Stupid lowlander _whore_!" Tanner was furious, preparing to attack again with his blade poised and ready, "Hiding behind your magic! You'll pay for this insult-!"

 

Ayr wasn't listening anymore; she summoned the proper spell and _dashed_ at him - fade step, the same spell she'd used to slip out of Cullen's home the day before - getting right up in his face and _spinning_ , leg lifted in a high kick to catch him around the neck and _fling_ him backwards onto the ground, barely hearing the _cheer_ that went up around them as she settled back on both feet.

 

"Just because I'm a _mage_ doesn't mean I don't know hand-to-hand combat," Ayr growled, watching as he fought to get to his feet, "I _told_ you not to touch Rosalie. _Listen_ , next time."

 

"Why you-"

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

Ayr flinched at the shouted command, Cullen appearing from within the crowd and approaching her with a furious look.

 

The expression, it seemed, was meant for Tanner, as he turned to him the moment he stood beside her, fists clenched with barely suppressed rage.

 

"Tanner, you do me dishonor. You insult not only my sister, but my Bride as well. Explain your actions."

 

"Then... she _is_ to be your Bride, Thane?" Tanner mumbled, blood still streaming from his nose - Ayr felt a quick burst of pride at the fact that she may have broken it - looking suitably _terrified_.

 

"She is. I stole her, as is our custom, and she is mine. I meant to present her _after_ our Guests were safely home."

 

"I-I am sorry, my Thane, for my disrespect. It will never happen again."

 

"See that it doesn't." Cullen's gaze swept for a moment to the crowd, "My Wyvern friends, give me a moment to see my bride home, if you would."

 

"Take all the time you need, Golden Lion." the big man at the head of the group chuckled, signalling his followers to move away.

 

Ayr was startled when Cullen took her hand without a word and _pulled_ her away from the scene, scrambling desperately to keep up with his furious pace as they headed back towards the house.

 

Rosalie, Ayr noticed, had disappeared, and she scowled, wondering if Cullen _was_ mad at her and feeling her temper flare again.

 

"Cullen, look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fought him," she tried to get his attention, get him to look at her, _something_ , "My temper snapped when he reached for Rosalie and I couldn't just- _mpfh_!"

 

Cullen cut her off with his mouth, pressing her against the wall of the house and kissing her furiously.

 

Ayr could only gasp - partially in outrage, partially in surprise - as he pressed his leg between hers and lifted her against him, cock hard and heavy where it scalded her belly through their clothes, her hands grasping around his neck.

 

" _You_ ," he groaned against her lips, canting his hips against her and making her whine unintentionally, "Are _amazing_. You are _indomitable_ and _brave_."

 

"I am not." she grumbled back, fighting the urge to kiss him back and trying to keep her wits about her.

 

"You are. I saw the whole thing, Ayr. You protected Rosalie without a second thought." Cullen was staring at her, pressing as closely as he could, "I am _never_ letting you go, Ayr. You are _mine_."

 

"I have agreed to _nothing_ , Cullen," Ayr growled back, still fighting to get out of his hold _despite_ her bodies reactions, "I did what was _right_ , nothing more. Now let _go_!"

 

"Then what was that this morning, Ayr?" his voice was low, seductive, making her shiver, "When you were prone beneath me and doing _nothing_ to push me away?"

 

"If you are at _all_ hoping to win me, you are doing it the _wrong way_." Ayr hissed at him, eyes flaming, "You said you wouldn't _force_ me, but what are you doing _right now_?"

 

Cullen all but dropped her, stepping away as though burnt by her words. Ayr straightened and glared right back, hands fisted at her sides.

 

"I... apologize." he managed, though it was said through clenched teeth, "I had thought you were beginning to _agree_ , after this morning."

 

"I have _duties_ , Cullen," Ayr forced herself to _not_ think about that morning, because he was _right_ ; she _had_ been starting to agree, if only in the _physical_ sense, "I can't just leave my Clan because you say you've _claimed_ me. And I still need to get to Skyhold!"

 

"You are insufferably _stubborn_ , did you know that?" Cullen sighed roughly and ran a hand through his hair, scowling.

 

"I'd say the same about _you_ , oh mighty Thane." Ayr quipped back, crossing her arms and maintaining her glare.

 

He grumbled under his breath for a moment before seeming to come to a decision, eyes locked on her face. "Perhaps, we can make a deal then, Ayr."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Fen'Harel's wedding. As it turns out, I've been invited as well." he held up a hand to pause the retort likely coming, "We sheltered him numerous times during his travel, and he invited me as a representative of the Avvar. I had planned to leave just after Rilla's Festival - in two and a half weeks - as it does not take long to reach Skyhold from here, if you know the paths."

 

"Give me until then to win you." he asked, voice lower now, honesty in his tone, "If, by the time we leave for Skyhold, you are still dead set against it, I will revoke my claim."

 

"Just like that?" Ayr stared at him, startled.

 

"I would not keep an unwilling wife, Ayr, no matter how I personally lust for her." Cullen was smirking now, "Though as I said, I will do everything in my power to _make_ you willing. I will, perhaps, reign myself in better than I did this morning."

 

"Until the wedding." she echoed, thinking about it.

 

She _did_ enjoy Rosalie and Mia's company, and Varric and Dorian would surely come looking in a week and a half when she did not arrive as expected.

 

And... well, what could it hurt. She was stuck there anyways, and overall the Thane was a decent man.

 

Truly, she didn't have much of a choice.

 

"Alright, Cullen. Deal. You have until the wedding to win me."

 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO CHANGE ANYTHING /cringe
> 
> The whole end part was COMPLETELY different to begin with. I still feel like I'm managing to keep them IC more or less (Cullen's going to be slightly OOC no matter what I do since it's Thane!Cullen)
> 
> I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT BELIEVABLE SO TELL ME IF ANYTHING IS BAD OKAY? Next update should be a CL chapter, I'm jumping into the What Pride was Wrought mission with Amaris as we speak so that it'll be fresh in my mind.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen sets about winning his Bride the proper way.
> 
> Ayr saves a baby from a demon... and finds a familiar face she wasn't expecting.
> 
> And what, exactly, is Mythals part in everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Next chapters done!
> 
> It's been done since yesterday honestly, but I was admittedly waiting for the lovely Kittenkact to send over a review, since this fic is technically a gift to her and she always gives me ideas with her reviews. But I digress <3
> 
> Warning: if descriptions of giving birth - even very VAGUE ones - squick you out, THAT HAPPENS CLOSER TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy! I'm going through a bit of an anxious/depressive thing right now, so hopefully the writing is still up to par <3

Several days passed, and Ayr found herself growing more and more comfortable amongst the Avvar no matter how hard she tried to resist.

 

They were, honestly, much like the Dalish; they remained settled in one place, yes, but they worked as one big family, a Clan. They ate together and laughed together and fought together. They honored their Gods and shared stories, and the Auger - Flemeth - was present whenever big decisions were made, just as Ayr always was in her own Clan.

 

Cullen had kept his promise of reigning himself in, though that wasn't to say she _didn't_ wake up with his arm flung over her every morning; a heavy, strangely comforting weight across her waist.

 

He did, however, wear pants to bed now, and would simply greet her upon waking with a soft 'good morning' and gentle squeeze before leaving her be.

 

They would eat breakfast together - all of them, she and Cullen, Rosalie and Mia and Branson - the men talking about what visitors they would be receiving that day, or when the next hunting party would be leaving.

 

Ayr fell into the habit of helping Mia and Rosalie clean up after breakfast, used to helping from her own Clan and not wanting to be a burden.

 

"You don't need to help, Ayr, you're our Guest." Mia had tried to dissuade her, though she looked privately _pleased_ that the redhead wanted to help.

 

"Mia, I am no pampered noble woman; First or not, I still helped where I could, back home." Ayr had smiled, reassuring, " _Please_ let me help. I would feel better if I did."

 

"Well... if you're sure..."

 

"I am." she had caught Cullen's eye unintentionally then, shivering slightly at the bright approval and _affection_ in his gaze.

 

Generally, after breakfast, she would either accompany Cullen on whatever task he was filling or stay with the sisters, only leaving the house if she was accompanied by one or the other.

 

"You made an impression, when you felled Tanner so easily," Cullen informed her, looking rather smug, "But I would still prefer you not wander alone just yet."

 

"Did I break his nose?" Ayr had asked, trying not to sound _to_ hopeful.

 

Cullen had only chuckled, "Aye, Ayr, that you did."

 

On days when Cullen had visitors from other Clans to meet with, she would stay with the sisters, often exchanging stories or helping with things around the house, going out later with Rosalie or the Thane, if he finished early.

 

"Why are there so many visitors from other Clans?" Ayr had questioned after a few days, curious, "Is Red Lion Hold _that_ important?"

 

"It is, now that Cullen has been invited to Fen'Harels wedding as an ally," Mia had responded, smiling as realization dawned on Ayr's face, "If they thus ally with _us_..."

 

"They are then allied with Fen'Harel though that alliance. Smart." Ayr grimaced a little at the name - he would always be _Solas_ to her, the man who had helped her learn to control her magic and who had been enamoured with Amaris from the start - before hiding it with a smile.

 

Some days, Ayr would explore the Keep with Rosalie, doing her _very best_ to remember names now that she was beginning to recognize faces.

 

There was the healer, Wynne, who's house she discovered was actually tucked not far behind Flemeth's.

 

"Flemeth deals with the Gods, specifically, and the mages in the Keep," Rosalie had explained when questioned, "Wynne is the one who see's to illness and injury, the one who helps the women birth their babes."

 

They encountered the pregnant woman and her husband again, though Ayr could not see the woman's face and they didn't speak to them directly.

 

That sense of _strangeness_ and _familiarity_ from before only grew stronger as Ayr watched them pass, hearing Wynne greet the man as 'Alistair' before closing the door to her house.

 

And Ayr _knew_ she would not forget Connor, the shy young man that had Rosalie blushing and stammering the moment he started towards them.

 

"May I steal her for a moment, Lady Ayr?" Connor requested, "I'll be quick, I promise."

 

Ayr had smirked and shooed them away, taking a seat on a rock near Flemeth's house and watching the obviously enamoured couple with a strange sense of jealousy.

 

"Are things not progressing the way you'd like between our dear Thane and yourself, Flame Child?"

 

Ayr's gaze snapped to the Auger, standing with her arms crossed and a rather knowing look as she watched Ayr from the doorway of her house.

 

"I don't know what you mean, Auger." Ayr mumbled, returning her gaze to the lovebirds.

 

"Oh, but I think you _do_ , child. You need not worry about the prophecy being the only reason he wants you, you know. Cullen is many things, but he is _not_ a fool."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Child, were he truly only interested in finding a wife - _any_ wife - and having heirs, the Thane would have done so _long_ ago. He has been Thane for ten years - since his father passed - and he has not _once_ made an attempt at a Bride Taking, never accepted offers from other Clans. And while _yes_ , the prophecy got him to go out that day, he would not _keep_ you if he didn't want _you_."

 

"Do remember, girl, that Cullen did not _know_ about _your_ half of the prophecy until you told him. Had you reacted differently to your situations - had you _not_ seemed a match for him, in the following days - Cullen would _not_ have kept you, regardless of the prophecy."

 

Flemeth's expression had softened slightly, and she stepped forwards to pat Ayr on the shoulder, leaving with one last comment "Do remember, child, that it is not just _your_ heart that is at stake here."

 

_That_ had made her pause, slightly moody when Rosalie returned with a bright smile and flushed face, trying to push the feelings away as they returned to the house.

 

The days she spent with Cullen were rarer, and they _always_ seemed to argue about _something_ when they were near each other for any span of time, but... it was _fun_ , almost, bickering with him over the smallest things.

 

He would say something that she would refute, or vice versa, and it would go off from there, often ending with them both red in the face and glaring each other down.

 

And then he would laugh - that deep, rumbling sound that Ayr was secretly addicted to - and the tension would break and Ayr would find herself laughing, too.

 

Days with Cullen were spent going over fortifications or supplies, examining trading agreements or settling disputes, instructing trainee warriors and occasionally joining in with them.

 

Ayr would sit and watch whenever he jumped into the fray, knowing her magic would put her at an advantage and _really_ not wanting to draw more attention to herself then necessary.

 

Besides, she _liked_ watching Cullen fight; he was smooth in his movements, like a powerful predator stalking prey, and she would let her eyes linger longer on the lines of muscle in his chest, the cords in his arms, then was definitely proper.

 

And sometimes he would catch her looking and _smirk_ , and Ayr would turn away with her cheeks flushed and her heart hammering.

 

She had taken her Hart for several rides around the Hold at the Stable Hands request, since Red seemed to have developed a _taste_ for their fingers.

 

Cullen had accompanied her several times, and Branson's eyebrows always shot up when Red would go to _him_ instead of Ayr, nuzzling and licking him until the Thane would grin and stroke her neck.

 

"I still can't believe she likes you," Ayr would mutter, shaking her head with an amused grin, "Anyone else she would be attempting to _bite_."

 

"I will take it as a good omen." Cullen had responded, scratching the Harts chin fondly, "I shall have to introduce you to our Hold Beast, come the proper time."

 

"Hold Beast?"

 

"Every Avvar Hold has a Hold Beast. Ours is the Lion Amra, to represent the Hold. I will introduce you once she has returned from her latest hunt."

 

"I would like that." Ayr admitted, feeling herself blush under his approving gaze.

 

But Cullen never forced her. He stayed polite and respectful, giving her the space and freedom she desired.

 

Not to say he didn't _touch_ her, however.

 

It was never anything big. His hip would bump hers as he stood beside her, their arms brushing as he passed, hand trailing over her waist or shoulder when he had to leave her for a time.

 

"You have a crumb, Ayr," Cullen had murmured one night at dinner, reaching across the table to cup her chin and gently swipe his thumb over her lips, grinning lazily, "There, all gone."

 

She was, Ayr realized, being gently and thoroughly _courted_ , the very thing that Cullen had sworn he would do and that she had sworn to resist.

 

And now, with every day that passed and every little gesture - every small touch and smile, every laugh and look and word - that resistance was failing.

 

_Perhaps_ , she let herself muse one night, curled on her side and watching Cullen as he slept, just barely visible in the moonlight from the window, _Getting lost was not such a bad thing._

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr had been with the Clan a full week when the strangeness she'd been feeling suddenly _intensified_ , her back going stiff and her head shooting up as she concentrated on the source.

 

"Ayr?" Cullen paused when he noticed her strange expression, brow creasing, "What's wrong?"

 

" _Demon_." Ayr all but growled, jumping from the table and striding swiftly for the door, snatching her staff as she went, "Stay in the house!"

 

"I'm going with you." Cullen followed after, shooting a look at his siblings as he pulled the door open for her, "Stay here, understood?"

 

Ayr only hurried down the path with Cullen hot on her heels, anxiety rising when she spotted Flemeth standing out front of her house, the Auger surrounded by a good number of the Clans mages.

 

"Flemeth!" Ayr called once they were closer, grip on her staff tightening, "Do you feel it?"

 

"Aye, child, though it worries me that the Spirits did not _warn_ me ahead of time," the Auger looked perturbed, yellow eyes both knowing and worried, "I gathered every mage as soon as I felt it."

 

"Where is it?"

 

"The source, it seems, is our dear Healers home." Flemeth's eyes flashed then, "Alistair's wife is there, she was having _labor_ pains."

 

"It wants the _babe_." Ayr cursed and strode immediately down the path, shouting as she went "Keep the mages here! We can't risk possession!"

 

"May Rilla aid you, Flame Child!"

 

"Ayr," Cullen kept pace with her, face drawn in worry, "What's happening?"

 

"I _knew_ something felt off about that woman." Ayr kept her stride long, focused on the evil energy she could feel drawing closer, "The one who always has her face hidden, that Rosalie said should have _had_ her baby by now. There was _something wrong_. Now I get it; the demon wants her child."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know. But we need to _stop_ it."

 

A woman _screaming_ caught their attention, Ayr cursing again and breaking into a full run with Cullen close behind her, storming up the steps of Wynne's house and barging in.

 

"Thane Cullen!" Wynne looked startled, though Ayr didn't know if it was because of them or the woman wailing on the floor, "Lady Ayr, what-"

 

"There's a demon after the child." Ayr stated simply, dropping her staff and rolling up her sleeves as she approached, "We need to stop it from succeeding."

 

Realization dawned on Wynne's face, the Healer shifting so Ayr could take her place between the screaming woman's legs, "Rilla guide us, what do you need."

 

"We need to deliver the babe and protect both it and it's mother." Ayr's gaze jerked to the man hovering near the pained woman's shoulder, barking, "Oi! Alistair, right? Get behind her, head in your lap; hold onto her shoulders, keep her steady."

 

Alistair jerked into motion, shooting Cullen a look before doing as told, grimacing as his wife thrashed in his hold.

 

"Cullen, block the door! We can't let anything else in or out."

 

"Anything _else_?" Cullen questioned, though he did as she asked, arms crossed as he eyed the room for any sign of the creature.

 

"The demon is _here_." Ayr growled, lifting the woman's skirts and wincing, "It just hasn't shown itself yet, but it will. The babe's cresting; Wynne, cast a barrier, and be ready with healing spells and blankets."

 

"You've done this before." Cullen murmured, sounding surprised and impressed.

 

"Fought a demon for a babe? No." Ayr bent and angled the woman's legs more, gripping her ankles to keep her still, "Delivered babies? Yes. It's one of the roles of the First."

 

The woman _screamed_ again, and Ayr watched as the babe slid just a little further out, reaching out as the top of the head appeared and whispering a protection spell, one that would keep the child from being possessed.

 

There was an enraged _shriek_ and suddenly a clawed hand closed around her throat, the demon appearing in the air above the woman and barring it's needle-like teeth at her.

 

"Ayr!"

 

"Lady Ayr!"

 

" _DON'T MOVE!"_ Ayr ordered, _wincing_ as a claw dug into her skin, staring the creature down, "What do you _want_ with this child, demon?"

 

_The mother escaped me._ the creature hissed, words echoing through the room, _I claimed her Clan and she escaped, stealing my victory._

 

The fingers around her neck tightened, Ayr sucking in a sharp breath when the demon opened its mouth wider, hissing _I will take the babe and the mother, and my victory will be complete. You will not stop me, mage; I will take you as well!_

 

"You will _not_ take me." Ayr drew on her magic as she had that day in the Basin, flames licking along the back of her neck as her hair shifted into fire, _snarling_ as she cast the spell desperately, "And you _cannot. have. them!"_

 

The demon _shrieked_ as flames suddenly burst all over its body, covering every inch and burning hotter than any normal ember. It released her and stumbled again, clutching at itself even as it burned to ash, leaving only a dark stain on the wooden floor.

 

Ayr could feel a dribble of blood running down her neck, forcing herself to ignore it as the mother - untouched by the spell thanks to the barriers - _screamed_ again and pushed, the babe now steadily slipping from her body.

 

"Wynne! The blankets!"

 

It was almost instant, then; Ayr caught the child as it slid completely free, _wailing_ loudly with its first breath of air, and the mother slumped eagerly back against Alistair's legs. Alistair bent to kiss her forehead lovingly, looking about ready to cry himself.

 

"Here, let's see." Wynne took the squalling bundle from Ayr and gently cut the cord with the prepared knife, shushing the babe and smiling tiredly, "A beautiful little girl, born safely thanks to our Lady Ayr."

 

"T'was nothing." Ayr managed to mumble, panting for air, feeling sweat trickle down her face in the aftermath of the casting.

 

She slumped backwards, surprised but grateful when she realized Cullen had crouched behind her. He lifted an arm to wrap around her shoulders, squeezing gently and keeping her upright; Ayr sighed and let herself rest against him, too tired to even pretend to resist him.

 

"Was that the same spell...?" he questioned quietly, and Ayr shook her head.

 

"Not _quite_. The beginning is the same, but I didn't have to summon a full _illusion_ this time." breathing returning to a more normal pace, Ayr sighed, "I won't pass out this time, Cullen. I'm just a bit winded. I'll be alright."

 

"You are _amazing_ , Ayr." Cullen squeezed her again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head that made her flush, "Whatever God sent you here, I must thank them."

 

Even as her resistance wilted a little more under the praise, Ayr's attention was drawn to the new mother slowly pushing herself up from her husband's lap, face no longer hidden by a hood. She seemed... _wait_ , pointed ears, an elf? Why did she look so... wait, _wait_...

 

"Is the babe alright? What happened-"

 

" _Tara_?!"

 

The brunettes gaze snapped to her at the name, grey eyes going wide in surprise, " _Ayr_?!"

 

"You're _alive_?" Ayr was dumbstruck, staring at the woman she hadn't seen in years with a numb sort of shock, "We heard... your _Clan_ , it was... how did you get _here_?!"

 

"I could ask you the same thing, Ayr." Tara was smiling though, struggling to sit up and yanking the redhead to her in a hug, "It has been a long time, Lethallen. I am _so happy_ to see you well!"

 

"What _happened_?" Ayr repeated, though she returned the hug just as fiercely.

 

"You know each other?" it was Alistair who voiced the question, Tara pulling back to smile widely at her husband.

 

"For _years_. Her Clan was Sister to mine, we practically grew up together, when the Clan's were close enough. " Tara's eyes grew wicked for a moment, "Alistair, do you remember my stories of the two mages? The cousins of fire and ice?"

 

Alistair's eyes went wide, recognition dawning, " _You're_ Ayr Lavellan?"

 

"Which means that Amaris is Fen'Harel's bride to be, isn't she?" Tara smirked at Ayr's silent nod, "I _knew_ it. The descriptions matched _perfectly_."

 

"Tara... how are you _alive_?" Ayr knew she was repeating herself, but she was so confused, "Clan Surana... we were told it was _wiped out_."

 

"It was. The Clan... everyone else... is gone." the other woman's smile was sad then, "Slaughtered by a demon, while I happened to be out scouting ahead. Fen'Harel found me amongst the chaos, and brought me here, since he was pausing to restock and stay the night. He removed my Vallaslin, and offered to bring me to Skyhold, if I had nowhere else to go."

 

"I _may_ have convinced her to stay," Alistair looked rather smug, hooking a fond arm around his wife, "I can be charming, when I _want_ to be."

 

"Charm had _nothing_ to do with it, dear husband." Tara murmured affectionately, gaze bright, "This _must_ be fate, for us to have met again like this. You will have to come over so we can catch up, Ayr. You saved my life, _and_ my daughters."

 

"I think that was the demon who slaughtered your Clan," Ayr was sure of it, honestly, from the demons words, "It said you had stolen it's Victory by escaping. And now it's dead."

 

"Then my Clan has also been avenged." Tara reached out, gripping Ayr's hand tightly, "If there is ever anything you need, Lethallen, _ask_."

 

"In the _mean time_ ," Wynne interrupted, holding the squirming newborn out to the brunette elf, "Your daughter is _hungry_ , and I must get you cleaned up. Lady Ayr, Thane Cullen; I _thank_ you for your aid, but I believe it is best you catch up another night."

 

"You're right." Ayr moved to stand, finding herself shaky and grateful for Cullen's steadying arm at her waist, "Tara, I'll come visit soon, I swear. We... _definitely_ need to catch up."

 

"We do. And Cullen," Tara's eyes narrowed as she turned to the Thane, " _Do_ look after my dear friend for me, won't you?"

 

"Of course." Cullen responded simply, Ayr swallowing thickly as he bent to pick up her forgotten staff and lead them back out of the house, moving slowly towards the home at the top of the hill.

 

_Mythal guide me._ Ayr prayed, feeling her resolve slipping steadily away, _Is this where you want me, truly? Is this where I'm meant to be?_

 

Because her reasons for resisting seemed to be dwindling.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"Everything is going well, then?"

 

_"If you count them bickering over everything as going well, then yes, I suppose so. She **is** growing more comfortable, and she took that demon out rather more easily then I expected."_

 

"She _is_ a powerful mage, after all. I knew she would do well."

 

" _You could not have **warned** me about the demon?"_

"Now, Flemeth," Mythal smiled, batting her eyes innocently, "Where would be the fun in _that?"_

 

Flemeth only rolled her eyes, the vision in the water orb reflecting the gesture perfectly, _"Regardless, both babe and mother are fine, and the Flame Child and Thane grow closer by the day. Though I do not know if Ayr will be **quite** won over by the time of Rilla's Festival."_

 

Mythal shrugged, elegant even in the simple motion, "It is not as though it is a _onetime_ event, dear friend. So long as the seed is sewn during _one_ of the events in Rilla's name, the Bond will be _unbreakable_."

 

_"Do you meddle in **all** of your people's lives, so?"_

 

"Only the ones _important_ to me," Mythal smiled - thinking back to when the Lavellan's had first entered the Plains and she had felt Amaris' spark, mentioning the new Clan off-handedly to a rather bored and antsy Fen'Harel - "And Ayr is important, as is Cullen Rutherford. Keep an eye on them for me, dear Flemeth."

 

_"But of course, old friend,"_ Flemeth's smile was knowing as the vision began to disappear, _"I will speak with you soon."_

 

Mythal waited until the other woman had vanished before dismissing the orb, standing and leaving her personal chambers feeling rather satisfied with herself.

 

She was the Mother Goddess, after all - it was her _job_ to play match maker for the special members of her People.

 

"What has you looking so happy, dear Mythal?"

 

The smooth, scholarly voice only had Mythal's smile widening, turning to regard the man leaning nonchalantly against the wall by her door, arms crossed easily over his chest.

 

"Just checking in on our Avvar friends, dear Fen'Harel," she cooed, batting her lashes, "Tara had the babe."

 

Solas' expression changed instantly into one of pleased surprise, and Mythal marveled at the changes Amaris had brought about in her oldest friend, happy that he was now _capable_ of showing such emotions.

 

"Indeed? And they are well?"

 

"Yes. It was an... _interesting_ birth, but both babe and mother are doing well. She has had a daughter."

 

Tara Surana was not _as_ important as the Lavellan's, but she was a key piece to the puzzle, and Mythal had been playing this game for _far_ too long to let it go astray now.

 

"You look as though you have a secret, Mythal," Solas interrupted her thoughts, eyeing her knowingly, "What are you planning, old friend?"

 

"Nothing asides from the grand feast to follow your Bonding, dear Solas." Mythal purred, striding carefully past him, "Where is your lovely Amaris? I should like to show her something."

 

"Amaris is in the Gardens, I said I would meet her there," Solas fell into step beside her, and it struck her once more as hilarious that the two of them should still be standing, not Gods but close to it, the two who fought _against_ such titles, "Allow me to accompany you, dear friend."

 

"As you wish, Solas." Mythal smiled secretively, counting down the days until the Bonding, until things would _hopefully_ fall into place.

 

_Patience, Mythal, patience._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE: I'm using a different 'Hero of Ferelden' here then in the canon CL fic, because I didn't want Cullen reacting to her name being 'Ayr' and giving anything away to soon.
> 
> HOPE IT WAS GOOD! I'm currently working on the next CL!Canon chapter, should hopefully be up sometime tonight.
> 
> Any and all good thoughts are appreciated right now <3 Kudos and comments are love! <3


	5. Old Friends, New Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayr pays a visit to Tara and Alistair, and winds up with more advice then she'd expected.
> 
> And when her allies come to collect her, Ayr surprises Cullen once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D HI AGAIN I am honestly just writing as long as the muses continue to agree with me.
> 
> I don't know if updates will CONTINUE to be this quick? But hey, gotta work with the inspiration while you have it!
> 
> Getting closer to ACTUAL ADMISSIONS OF FEELINGS slowly but surely! Well, Cullen knows what he wants. It's mostly Ayr dragging her feet.
> 
> But I digress. ENJOY <3

It took two days for Ayr to finally make it to Alistair and Tara's home for the promised visit, feeling slightly nervous and edgy as she lifted a hand to knock. This was due to several things.

 

First, not only was Ayr still exhausted the day after from the spell casting - more tired then she'd let on, honestly, passing out the moment she'd crawled into bed and not wanting to leave the comfort of the furs and Cullen's familiar arm across her waist when the sun had risen in the morning - she also knew _Tara_ would be exhausted, and did not want to overwhelm the elf so soon.

 

Second, the Thanes home had received numerous visitors over the span of the two days, wanting to thank Ayr for destroying the demon, and to show respect to the woman they were _sure_ , now, was the Thane's Bride.

 

Ayr didn't correct them; merely smiled and blushed and thanked them for their gifts, stubbornly keeping from making eye contact with Cullen. When she _did_ accidentally catch his eye, the obvious pride and adoration in his gaze made her blush and stammer all over again.

 

"You can explore the Hold on your own now, Ayr," Cullen had informed her proudly as they prepared for bed that night, the redhead eagerly crawling under the warm furs after the long day of visitors, "I dare say not a soul in the Hold has not come to thank you for your actions at Wynnes."

 

"I don't know if I _want_ to explore alone," she'd mumbled sleepily, truth falling more and more readily from her lips the more time passed, eyes closing before she could catch his expression, "Though I _do_ need to go visit Tara..."

 

"Go tomorrow, my lowlander," Cullen had responded affectionately, and she felt him press a kiss to her forehead before settling into his own side of the bed, "I must see to visitors from yet another Clan; spend some time with your old friend."

 

Rosalie had pouted when Ayr said she wanted to go alone, and though she felt bad for leaving the blonde behind, this was a visit she needed to be unaccompanied for.

 

Partially, because she wanted answers.

 

So here she stood, staring at the door of the home Wynne had directed her to - she had paused to check in on the healer - and wondering if perhaps she was _brave_ enough to knock.

 

_This is ridiculous. It's Tara! Just knock!_

Scowling at her own cowardice, Ayr lifted her fist and knocked loudly, standing rigidly as she waited for a response.

 

There were voices inside, then footsteps, and suddenly she found herself staring at Alistair, the Avvar's face breaking into a wide grin when he recognized her, "Come in, Ayr, we were wondering when you'd be dropping by. Tara has been talking about you _incessantly_!"

 

"I have _not_!" came the miffed reply from inside, and Ayr felt the tension leave her slightly at the familiar tone to the words, stepping in and following the voice.

 

Tara's house was not as grand as Cullen's - not that she'd expected it to be, as Cullen was _Thane_ \- but it was still rather nice. A large common room with fire pit and a table and food prep areas, two doors towards the back likely leading to bedrooms.

 

The brunette elf was seated at the table with her daughter held to her breast, Ayr averting her eyes immediately and feeling her ears burn at the woman's resulting laugh.

 

"Ayr, you're _First_ now, aren't you? You'd think you'd be _used_ to seeing women feed their babes by now."

 

 _I am. So why does this bother me?_ Ayrs eyes flicked back to Tara as Alistair approached her and put an arm around her shoulders, bending to kiss his wife affectionately, _Perhaps... because she has what I am beginning to want._

 

She was jealous, and that one truth was _terrifying_.

 

"Come, Ayr, sit! We have so much to catch up on!" Tara had finished feeding her daughter and repositioned her shirt, smiling widely, "It's been, what, five years? Six?"

 

"I _think_ six. It's been a _long_ time." Ayr agreed, eyes glued to the squirming babe in her friends arms even as she took a seat, "I'm still amazed - and _thrilled_ \- that you're alive."

 

"As am I, Lethallen." Tara bounced the babe a bit, shushing her as she fussed, "I did not have a chance to get word to you, that I was alive; Fen'Harel needed to leave the Plains quickly-"

 

"She needs burped."

 

Tara paused, wide grey eyes pinned on the redhead, "Pardon?"

 

"She just fed; you need to burp her." Ayr stood, coming around the table with her arms out, "Do you have a towel? Here, let me see-"

 

Ayr flipped the towel Alistair handed her over her shoulder and took the babe from her mother, gently holding her to her chest with her head slightly over her shoulder, patting her back and rocking her - as she had with several babes, since becoming First - until the tiny girl let out a loud _burp_ , settling contentedly against her.

 

"Good girl." she cooed to the baby, still rocking and patting her, frowning when she realized both Tara and Alistair were staring at her in shock, "What?"

 

"Well now, _someone's_ good with babies," Tara laughed brightly, clapping her hands, "Becoming First has matured you more than I thought, Ayr!"

 

"The skill will certainly come in handy, being the Thane's bride," Alistair chuckled, shaking his head, "Best be prepared, Ayr; Cullen wants a _big_ family."

 

The comment made Ayr simultaneously flush and _flinch_ , a strange _longing_ flaring as she looked down at the content little thing resting on her chest, blinking sleepy grey eyes up at her.

 

"Ayr?" Tara questioned softly, bringing her back to the present with a grimace.

 

"About that... I haven't actually _agreed_ to be his Bride, yet." she walked back over to the brunette, shifting the sleepy baby back to her, "It's... complicated."

 

"How is it complicated?" Alistair scowled, crossing his arms and eyeing her, "He Kidnapped you - we all saw him bring you back to the Hold - and that's that."

 

"He _didn't_ kidnap me, though," Ayr resumed her seat across from Tara, _knowing_ the couple was now watching her raptly, "He... it was... Creators, look, what _happened_ was..."

 

And so Ayr told them the story. The _whole_ story - about the Venatori and getting lost and stumbling upon the main camp, freeing Cullen and using the Experimental Spell... and then waking up in Red Lion Hold.

 

Silence reigned for several moments, broken only by the happy gurgling coming from the babe - _what will they name her?_ Ayr wondered - before Tara's expression shifted to one of honest confusion.

 

"But... you're _going_ to agree, right? You're going to stay."

 

"I don't know, yet." Ayr fidgeted with her sleeve, staring at the table, "I have _duties_ , Tara; besides, I just _met_ him-"

 

" _Ayr_." Tara had covered her hands with one of her own, grey eyes serious as she stared her down, "If you value my opinion at all, you'll _stay_. _Forget_ duty; choose _love_. Cullen _loves you_."

 

Ayr _jerked_ , green eyes wide and startled, "Tara, he barely _knows me_ , I doubt that he _loves_ me."

 

"You don't believe love can happen so quickly, Ayr? _Truly_?" Tara challenged, "Let me tell you something. Love at first sight? It _happens_ , when you're _meant_ for someone. It happened to me."

 

Ayrs gaze flickered between the couple, eyebrows up, "You mean...?"

 

"Tara and Fen'Harel arrived at the end of a skirmish with the Venatori," Alistair explained softly, hands on his wife's shoulders, "I'd been caught by one of their mages, and Tara came to heal me. I was _enraptured_ , and I _knew_ I couldn't let her leave for Skyhold."

 

"We married two months later, and I have never been happier." Tara flashed Alistair a brilliant smile, and something in Ayr's chest clenched, thinking about how _true_ the words were.

 

How she'd known almost _immediately_ that Solas and Amaris were smitten with each other from the start, regardless of how long it had taken them to _admit_ it.

 

How Dorian and Bull had gone so quickly from reluctant travel companions to lovers, Varric and Cassandra from bitter enemies to one of the _cheesiest_ couples she knew.

 

Thought about Tara and Alistair, happy and together and _married_ , with a _baby_ , here and now.

 

And about the spark she'd felt the very first time she'd made eye contact with Cullen - furious, molten gold making _something_ ignite in her chest.

 

"Still," Ayr mumbled, terrified that she was misreading things, "What makes you think he loves me?"

 

"Oh, Lethallen, how can you _not_ see it? Our Thane is _smitten_ with you; I dare say he has been since he brought you back." Tara smiled softly, "The way he looks at you, the way he touches you... he gives you space while keeping you close, offers you protection but does not _force_ it upon you."

 

"I have known Cullen since we were lads, Ayr," Alistair spoke, drawing her attention, "And I have _never_ seen him smile so easily as he does when he is with you. If all he were interested in was taking a Bride and having heirs, he would not _give_ you the space and respect he has. He loves you, and that is how he shows it."

 

"So here's the question, Ayr... are you resisting because you're _sincerely_ not interested? Or because you're _afraid_?"

 

 _I have duties_ , was the lame excuse that came to mind, and didn't _that_ just answer the question?

 

"I... am not _quite_ won, just yet," Ayr tried to word her thoughts properly, ignoring the knowing look that passed between the couple, "Cullen asked that I give him until Rilla's Festival - until we leave for the Wedding - to win me, and I agreed."

 

Ayr paused when she noticed the almost _smirks_ they were now wearing, "What?"

 

"Well, that _does_ give him a bit more time to sway you," Tara murmured, rocking the babe as she began to wake, "And he _would_ want you here for Rilla's Festival, of course; as Thane, he needs to be present, even if he does not participate."

 

"What _is_ Rilla's Festival? I keep meaning to ask."

 

"Rilla is the Avvar Goddess of the Fireside and Fertility," Alistair explained easily, "Her 'Festival' is really more of a _dance_ , one that begins well before sundown and continues as long as there is still someone dancing."

 

"We erect a large bonfire in the training grounds - cleared so there is space for benches and merrymaking - and spend the night dancing and drinking, amongst _other_ things..."

 

"A good many babe is conceived by couples honoring Rilla during the Festival," Alistair brushed a touch over his daughters head, "This little one was during the second of last year, I believe."

 

"How many are there in a year?"

 

"Four, on the first New Moon of every season; Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. We are approaching the Spring Festival, now."

 

_The Bond will be strongest if consummated in Rilla's light._

The final verse of the prophecy popped into her head, making her flush as she realized the full meaning behind it.

 

_Creators. Is that really...?_

 

"I'll be sitting the Festival out this time around, as one new babe in the house is quite enough for the time being," Tara was saying, catching the look on her friends face and smiling, "Cullen will not force you to participate, Ayr, but..."

 

 _But he probably hopes you will,_ she didn't have to finish, and Ayr was only slightly startled to find herself considering it.

 

"I'll... think about it," Ayr said finally, desperately trying not to blush at the looks they were giving her, "Enough about me. Tell me about your time here, Tara; about everything that's happened."

 

"Oh, well, I told you how I got here..."

 

Ayr spent the day there, talking and listening, sharing dinner with them as the sun set.

 

Tara confirmed her suspicions - that the reason she hadn't recognized Ayr in the days past was that she hadn't recognized anyone , really.

 

"My senses were muddled, everything was focused inwards . I think I knew the demon was hovering and couldn't focus on anything but the baby."

"I'm just glad I could help." Ayr told her honestly.

 

It was after dark when Ayr finally took her leave, receiving a hug from both Tara and Alistair and giving the baby a quick smooch on the head before making the trek back to Cullen's house.

 

The house was dark and silent, everyone else already in bed - they'd known she'd be out late, though, so she didn't worry - and Ayr quietly made her way up the stairs, creeping along the hall to the proper door.

 

Ayr slipped in as quickly as she could, seeing Cullen already sprawled beneath the furs on his side of the bed before the door closed and left them mostly in darkness once more, hurrying to her side and her satchel.

 

She heard him moving even as she dug for a clean shift, voice hazy with sleep, "Did you have a good visit?"

 

"I did. Left me with lots to think about." Ayr changed quickly into the shift, shivering a little as the night air touched her skin.

 

"Such as?" Cullen prompted quietly, lifting the furs for her as she climbed into bed.

 

_You. Us._

 

"Things." Ayr replied instead, being brave and tucking herself against his chest before he could lower his arm, feeling him stiffen in surprise.

 

"Ayr?" he questioned, sounding confused and hopeful.

 

"I'm cold." she mumbled, hoping she hadn't been reading things wrong, "Is this alright...?"

 

Cullen erased her worries when he chuckled deeply and wrapped both arms around her, enveloping her in warmth, "More than alright, my lowlander."

 

Ayr only closed her eyes and snuggled closer, surrounded by his scent and warmth and _him_ , feeling safe and wanted.

 

_I don't think I can resist you much longer, Cullen. Just give me a little more time._

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr had been with the Clan nearly a full two weeks when a sudden commotion at the far Gates caught their attention.

 

They had just come from Wynne's hut, checking in on Tara and the babe - who had now been named Areina and was _already_ getting into trouble - and were heading towards the Traders hut when a guard came running, looking incredibly _perplexed_.

 

"There's... someone at the _Gates_ , Thane..."

 

"A visitor?"

 

"I am not sure. It is a _dwarf_ , ser."

 

Ayr her perked, looking like she wanted to grin, "Does this dwarf have red hair and carry a strange looking crossbow, by any chance?"

 

"Er... _yes_ , Lady Ayr, how did you...?"

 

"I _know_ this dwarf," Ayr started towards the Gates, motioning for Cullen to follow her, "It seems my friends have _found_ me, Cullen; c'mon, I'll introduce you."

 

"Should I be concerned?" Cullen tried to sound calm, aloof, but the appearance of these _friends_ of hers worried him.

 

"I don't think so, no. They were supposed to meet me halfway through the Mountain Path; they likely came looking when I didn't show up."

 

Cullen fell silent then, following her to the Gates and nodding to the guards to open them.

 

Ayr's face broke into a wide grin when she spotted the person waiting for them, "Varric!"

 

" _There_ you are, Firecracker!" the dwarf chuckled, arms opening to return the elf's embrace when she hugged him fondly, "Guess Sparkler was right about your tracker!"

 

"I forgot he had that spell, to!" Ayr looked around then, an amused expression forming, "Where _is_ Dorian? I _know_ he didn't stay in the Mountain Path by himself."

 

"Naw, he was rather _hesitant_ to be seen by the Avvar. He's hiding behind that tree over there."

 

"Hey!" another voice called from the direction of the specified tree, "How about we _don't_ give away our friends hiding places?"

 

Ayr rolled her eyes, then explained at Cullen's confused look, "Dorian's Tevinter, but I promise he's as _far_ from being Venatori as possible. Promise not to hurt him?"

 

"I swear, we will not touch your friends, Ayr," Cullen promised readily, willing to do anything that would make the redhead happy.

 

Ayr grinned and nodded, "Come on out, Dorian! It's safe!"

 

There was a brief grumble from behind the tree before a man with dark skin and hair stepped out and strode towards them, looking both annoyed and amused, "I _do_ hope you appreciate our traipsing through the Wilderness to find you, Ayr; I _detest_ forests."

 

"It's good to see you, _to_ , Dorian," Ayr laughed, _shrieking_ when the man suddenly grabbed her around the middle and swung her around, "Dorian! Put me _down_!"

 

"Sorry, Dear Heart, but you gave us a mighty _scare_. I couldn't _resist_."

 

Cullen immediately wished he hadn't sworn to not hurt the men, gritting his teeth and reigning in his temper at how _easily_ the man touched Ayr, the simple familiarity between them.

 

 _Perhaps that is why she did not wish to be stolen,_ a worrisome little voice whispered, _Perhaps she already **has** someone warming her bed-_

 

"How is Bull, Dorian? I haven't seen him in ages."

 

"Oh, same as ever, grumpy that he couldn't come with me to wait for you. I'll be _sure_ to make it up to him when we get back to Skyhold, if you catch my meaning."

 

"Ew! Dorian, I do _not_ need to know about your sex life!"

 

Cullen's worries dwindled at the conversation passing between them, Ayr finally pulling the two men forwards to make introductions.

 

"Cullen, this is Varric Tethras, an old friend of Fen'Harels," Ayr motioned to the dwarf, "And Dorian Pavus, my best friend and long time accomplice. Boys, this is Cullen Rutherford, Thane of Red Lion Hold."

 

" _Charmed_ , I'm sure," Dorian lifted his chin, his stare _challenging_ , and Cullen met the look with one of his own.

 

"You are welcome, as friends of Ayr." Cullen forced himself to be civil, "I did not expect you, but welcome you, regardless."

 

"Yes, I must say we were _incredibly_ worried when dear Ayr did not arrive as expected," Dorian crossed his arms, " _Do_ explain why she is here, at your Keep, instead of where she _ought_ to be?"

 

" _Dorian_ ," Ayr cut him off, voice soft, "Cullen saved my _life_."

 

 _That_ made the Tevinters expression soften, "Venatori?" when Ayr nodded, he sighed and shot Cullen a look, "Then I suppose I owe you my _thanks_ , for looking after Ayr where we could not."

 

"So, you ready to go, Firecracker?" Varric spoke up, "As long as everyone's in one piece, should be good to travel."

 

 _This_ was what Cullen had been dreading, the fear that had crept into his mind at learning the two men were Ayr's companions.

 

Rilla's Festival was in four days, but if she chose to leave now, he could not in good practice stop her. What difference would four days even make, in the grand scheme of things? If he had not swayed her by now, perhaps he never would.

 

Yet even as he prepared for the worst - prepared to have every hope he carried shattered irreversibly - Ayr surprised him yet again.

 

"Actually..." she glanced back at him briefly before turning to her friends, "I'm not. I need to stay here... for a few more days."

 

The men looked as startled as Cullen was sure _he_ did, Dorian breaking the silence with "Why?"

 

"Cullen's been invited to the wedding to, as a representative for the Avvar." Ayr licked her lips, the ends of her ears burning red, "I promised I would accompany him to Skyhold. He knows the paths better than we do; it won't take very long."

 

"You're sure, Firecracker?"

 

"I am. Let Amaris know that I'm _fine_ ; I'll arrive with Thane Cullen."

 

"Well, if _you're_ staying, then _I'm_ staying," Dorian announced, pinning an _I dare you to argue_ look on Cullen, "Need to make sure you're _actually_ being looked after."

 

And as much as Cullen wanted to argue, he knew the smarter move was allowing the Tevinter to stay. "We will have a guest house prepared for you."

 

"Good." Dorian stared him down for several more seconds before turning to Varric, "Report back then, Varric; we will arrive when we arrive, it seems."

 

"Stay safe." Ayr told him, quirking a grin, "Less Cassandra come _after_ you."

 

"And you know she _would_ ," Varric chuckled, already backing away into the brush, "See you in a few days."

 

"Come," Cullen motioned towards the Gates once Varric was out of sight, "We'll get you settled in for your stay."

 

Dorian only nodded, walking on Ayr's other side as they walked in through the opened Gates, headed towards the far side of the Hold.

 

Cullen was so focused on the path and trying to _not_ listen in to the twos conversation that he nearly jumped when Ayr slipped her hand into his, squeezing gently.

 

His gaze shot to her, questioning, but she was still speaking animatedly to Dorian, no other hint of her actions visible.

 

_She chose to stay, despite her friends appearance. She isn't leaving._

 

Cullen returned the grip, glad when she didn't pull away, simply keeping hold of his hand as they walked through the Hold.

 

_You are mine, Ayr. My lowlander, my wild flame. You have given me this chance, and I will not waste it. I love you, strange start though we had, and I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D HOPEFULLY DID GOOD. Had fun writing the bit with Dorian and Cullen automatically disliking each other.
> 
> BUT YEAH I know the chapters aren't super long but because this is COMPLETELY FREEFORM I don't have to worry about stuffing a ton of stuff into every chapter!
> 
> And Tara's fun to write, because she tells Ayr she's being silly. HOPE IT WAS GOOD
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3 I can't believe so many people like this, you guys rock! <3


	6. To Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gives his opinion on the current situation, and - in the end - surprises everyone.
> 
> The Hold Beast returns.
> 
> And Ayr realizes she doesn't want to go back to the Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter! This story has over 500 hits... I am shocked and amazed and so terribly thrilled. I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU KNOW THAT?
> 
> We make PROGRESS in this chapter, guys! Because I figured if anyone's good at giving Best Friend talks, it's Dorian.
> 
> And there's ALMOST SMUTTY stuff near the end. But I digress.
> 
> ENJOY <3

"Ok, let's see. I think I've got this straight... maybe. You made it to the Basin okay, but then got Waylaid by Venatori."

 

"Right."

 

"So then you tried to get around them but ended up stumbling on their main _camp_ \- only you, Ayr, I _swear_ -"

 

"Hey! It wasn't on _purpose_ , Dorian, Creators..."

 

" _Moving on_ , you then _attacked_ the Camp and freed their Avvar captive - the _charming_ Thane I met last night, no offence dear Rosalie - and the two of you laid waste to the brutes in the Camp."

 

"Yup."

 

" _Then_ more Venatori showed up, and you used the _very dangerous experimental spell that we had not yet perfected_ to take them out-"

 

"Like I had a choice!"

 

"-when I _specifically_ asked you _not_ to use that spell until we had tested it further, and _not_ without another mage as _backup_ -"

 

"I'm _fine_ , am I not? So stop your grouching-"

 

"I will grouch all I like when it comes to the life of my best friend, thank you _very_ much! But I digress... you then _passed out_ from the exertion of _casting_ that _dangerous spell-_ "

 

"You're never going to let this go, are you?"

 

"-and woke up _here_ , at Red Lion Hold. Which you then tried to escape by jumping the Gate with your Hart - totally believable, that is _so_ something you would do, Firecracker - only to be netted and brought back in-"

 

"I came back in _willingly_ , Dorian, they didn't _drag_ me back-"

 

"-at which point you were informed by the Thane that by Avvar law, you were his Bride and he would not be letting you go. Then you argued, went to talk to the Auger or whatever she's called, found out there is _more_ to that prophecy Amaris' wrote you about - which you still haven't _told me_ all of, we must remedy that - and made a deal with the Thane."

 

"Sounds right."

 

"A deal which gives him until Rilla's Festival - which sounds like a giant orgy, once more, no offence Rosalie - to _win_ you, in which case you would agree to stay, or else he will release you to return to life as it was. Also, the dear Thane is a wedding Guest on behalf of the Avvar, and you intend to head for Skyhold with him the day after the Festival. Did I miss anything?"

 

" _This_ ," Ayr motioned to the Tevinter sitting on the edge of the dock, "Is the man I call my best friend. _Wonderful_ , isn't he?"

 

Rosalie giggled, looking incredibly amused, "I don't know, Ayr, he seems pretty fun."

 

"Well _thank you_ , dear girl. See? _Someone_ appreciates me around here; perhaps not all these Avvar are such _savages_ after all."

 

"If they are such savages, why have you been _ogling_ every man that comes within sight range?"

 

"Ayr, dear heart, just because they are savages does not mean they are not _good-looking_ savages, goodness."

 

"What would Bull think, if he caught you ogling them?"

 

"He would be ogling them right alongside me and you _know_ it, Ayr."

 

_That I can't argue_ , Ayr thought wryly, gaze returning to the water and the fish circling her ankles, trying to focus on the task at hand.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

The night before had been... interesting, to say the least.

 

Cullen had made good on his word and had a guest house set up for Dorian - not far from the main path, as close to the Thanes home as was possible - and hadn't interfered when the Tevinter stayed by Ayr's side the entire evening, again stating that he wanted to ensure Ayr was being treated properly.

 

He had even allowed Dorian to join them for dinner at the house, Ayr introducing him to the rest of the Thane's family.

 

Rosalie - as was her way - smiled and made conversation eagerly, always curious and excited to meet new people. Mia was pleasant but more withdrawn then her sister, and Branson stayed mostly silent, exchanging looks with Cullen across the table.

 

Cullen, Ayr was pleased to say, remained mostly polite in his dealings with her friend, though she caught the two men exchanging challenging looks more than once and had to squash the urge to stomp on _both_ of their feet.

 

Seated between them, she was at least able to keep them from going at each other _physically_ , and she _had_ pinched Dorian rather harshly at a particularly growly string of words.

 

Cullen had also restrained himself from the usual little touches and gestures he made towards her at dinner, and while Ayr knew it was for the best - and would keep Dorian from going off _to_ badly - she missed them, missed that tender affection she'd begun to expect from him.

 

So she'd compromised; reaching beneath the table to slip her hand into his, squeezing gently. She'd felt immediately better when Cullen returned the grip, releasing her a moment later so they could continue to eat, happy from the stolen moment.

 

The trouble had started after dinner, when she brought Dorian to his guest house with Branson in tow for good measure.

 

"And where have you been staying, Dear Heart? Another Guest house? I don't see why they couldn't just put us together."

 

"I've been staying with Cullen, actually." Ayr prayed he wouldn't ask for details, but it was _Dorian_.

 

He paused just at the step of the borrowed house, something flashing in his gaze, "Ah. In a _guest room_ , I presume?"

 

This was _not_ a conversation Ayr wanted to have late at night, so she shifted her gaze, trying to deflect, "Not _quite_ , but-"

 

"I will _kill him_ myself," Dorian snarled, angry intent clear now in his expression, "Thane or no Thane, what gives him the _right-_ "

 

"Dorian, _stop_. We'll talk about this _tomorrow_ ," Ayr stared him down, pleading, " _Please_. I'll explain everything _tomorrow_."

 

The Tevinter had stared at her for a moment, trying to read her perhaps, before scowling, "He is not _forcing_ you, Ayr?"

 

"Cullen has never forced me to do _anything_." she'd whispered back, the words all to true, "Please, Dorian."

 

After another tense moment Dorian had _sighed_ , stealing a quick hug before relenting, "Very well, dear heart, but I expect a _full_ explanation, with _all_ the nitty gritty details. Deal?"

 

"Deal."

 

"Then I shall see you in the morning, assuming I sleep at _all_ in this primitive housing."

 

"Good _night_ , Dorian."

 

Ayr had turned and started the trek back to Cullen's with Branson following silently along, shooting him a look, "Please don't tell Cullen about Dorian's threats. He's just... overprotective."

 

"Though I do not _like_ the man, I admire his strong sense of protection towards you," Branson had given a half smirk, "Cullen is the same. But I won't say anything."

 

They arrived to a dark house, Branson bidding her good night before taking leave for his own rooms, Ayr headed up to Cullen's.

 

The Thane wasn't even _pretending_ to be asleep this time, golden eyes watching her as she entered the room and crossed to her bags to get changed.

 

"I will not lie and say I _like_ your Tevinter friend, Ayr," he mumbled quietly, hesitation in his tone, "But the fact that you _stayed_..."

 

"I made a promise, Cullen," Ayr had answered simply, ducking down beside the bed to change into her sleep shift - she'd seen _him_ naked, but he'd never seen _her_ naked - "I'm not leaving until after the Festival."

 

"Do not give me false hope, Ayr," he'd breathed as she climbed into bed, something longing and _vulnerable_ in his voice that made her heart skip.

 

She wasn't ready to give _in_ yet, to answer properly. So Ayr just did as she'd done the last night - snuggled in against his chest rather than staying away, murmuring into the warm skin as she drifted off, "I'm not."

 

Ayr didn't see his expression, but she felt the tight grip of his arms around her, the rough exhale into her hair, and she knew he understood.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

"Okay, give me a moment, I need to _process_ all of this information," Ayr heard Dorian mutter, bringing her back to the present and her attention back to the fish.

 

Ayr had done as promised; retrieved Dorian from his Guest house in the morning so she could explain _everything to him,_ sitting along the then-empty docks and staring out over the clear water.

 

Rosalie had joined them when she'd been near to the end of the tale, asking if Ayr wanted to help her catch some fish for the upcoming festival. It was a good distraction, even while she finished the story, Dorian looking more and more perplexed as time went on.

 

The witty recount she'd expected - it _was_ Dorian, after all - and now Ayr waited for his reaction, one that would likely involve _Ayr has lost her mind and we need to get her out of here_.

 

Which she would have agreed with, in the beginning. Now, though...

 

"So this... _Thane Cullen_..." Dorian spoke after a moment, and Ayr prepared herself for the coming onslaught, "He's been _respectful_? Never _forced_ you into anything?"

 

_Technically_ , he'd forced her to share his bed, in the beginning, but she was well over that fact now, "Never."

 

"Is he an _honorable_ man, your brother?" Dorian's question was aimed at Rosalie this time, and Ayr went back to fishing, drawing on the magic as she watched the fish swimming around them, "Never had any, ah, _flings_?"

 

"Cullen has _never_ brought a woman home, before," Rosalie's tone was proud and confident, "Even _before_ he was Thane. He said he wasn't _interested_ in casual relationships."

 

"And this _Fertility Festival._ He's never participated before?"

 

"No, though he has to _attend_ , since he's the Thane. There were years _before_ he took the title when he wouldn't even _go_ to the festival."

 

"So our dear Ayr is the first woman he's ever shown any _true_ interest in?"

 

"Cullen _loves_ Ayr," Rosalie said it with such confidence that Ayr felt herself blushing, "She's the only one he'll _ever_ want."

 

"Ah, I see, I see," Dorian _hmmmed_ , and Ayr knew without looking that he was stroking his mustache thoughtfully, "And what of _you_ , dear heart? Are you truly fond of the rugged Thane?"

 

"Dorian, are you going to help me fish? Or just complain and distract me?" Ayr retorted instead, ears burning at his resulting laugh that meant he _knew_ what she meant.

 

"Why, Ayr, I'm hurt! I'm going to continue to complain and distract you, of course!" Dorian crowed, sounding pleased as punch, "While I must admit that the bed was _acceptable_ , there is no indoor plumbing here! Or full barracks! How _savage_!"

 

" _Clearly_ you don't remember the times you stayed with the Dalish, Dorian," Ayr carefully began casting the spell, brow furrowing in effort - ice magic was _not_ her strength, even now - as she formed the ball, "You are _spoiled_."

 

"Skyhold has indoor plumping! _Full_ indoor plumping, Ayr! Running water, basins for waste, _luxurious_ baths! It is _splendid_!"

 

"Magic?"

 

"I would say _so_ , as I don't know how _else_ they would manage such a feat that high in the mountains! Here, there isn't even an easy access to water at the house! How _barbaric_!"

 

"There's hot springs, Dorian." Ayr focused harder on the spell now, trails of ice forming, "I'll show you them later."

 

"Oh! No one _told_ me about _that_. Mmm, sounds _delightful_. Are they, ah... _co'ed_ , or separate?"

 

"They're separate." Rosalie answered, "Fenced in and roofed, so they're safe even in the winter. One for men, and one for women."

 

"I see! I will need to _visit_ these hot springs in the near future, I feel terribly _icky_ after all this time in the great outdoors, I'm afraid. In the mean time, I have completed my assessment!"

 

_And here it comes._ Ayr said nothing, only swooping and _lifting_ her arms as she completed the spell, the ice sphere filled with wriggling fish lifting smoothly into the air - the same method Amaris had always used, back before she'd left the Clan.

 

"The Avvar are somewhat savage but strangely _charming_ people, the Hold is well protected if not exactly _luxurious_ , and the Thane is admittedly _quite_ easy on the eyes, even if he _is_ your match in stubbornness. To be blunt... I think you should _stay_."

 

Ayr's concentration shattered along with the orb as she whirled around to _stare_ at him, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. " _What_?"

 

Of all the things she'd thought he would say, _that_ wasn't one of them.

 

"Ayr, darling Firecracker, listen to me," Dorian was leaning his arms on his knees now, as level as he could be while sitting on the dock with her in the water, "In the time I have been here - what, a day at most, now? - you have smiled more, laughed more, _been yourself_ more then you have in the last _year_."

 

Ayr flinched, automatic denial rising to her tongue, "Dorian, I haven't-"

 

"You _have_. Ayr Lavellan, when I met you nearly two years ago, you were _free_. Happy and spirited, always laughing and smiling and making _others_ smile, too. You were headstrong and stubborn and ready to take on the world, but always with a grin and a laugh. You were _free_ , wild, allowed to roam and explore, so long as you didn't cause trouble and returned to the Camp _eventually_."

 

"I'm still _stubborn_."

 

"That you are, my friend, but you are no longer _free_. You never wanted to be First of Clan Lavellan, Ayr, admit it."

 

He'd caught her, had hit the issue right on the head, "I-"

 

" _Ayr_."

 

"No." she relented, feeling herself giving in, fed up with concealing her own emotions, "You're right. I never wanted to be First. I just... wanted to be free."

 

Amaris had always been slated to be First, and Ayr had been more than happy to stay in her shadow in that regard, to support her as the Second and nothing more.

 

Amaris was the mature, polite, well-read one; Ayr had always just been the brash younger cousin, equally talented in magic but not interested in the politics and duties of the First.

 

Even when Solas had become a more constant visitor, Ayr had assumed that if he and Amaris ever _stopped_ hiding their feelings he would just... stay with the Clan. First's could get married; surely Solas would just Bond with Amaris and stay with them, and nothing else would change.

 

She had not, obviously, counted on Solas actually being Fen'Harel, or that Amaris would have to _leave_ the Clan once they were Bonded. She hadn't planned to be First.

 

She hadn't - and still didn't, honestly - want to be First. Sure, the training would come in handy, but Dorian was right; Ayr hadn't been herself in a year.

 

Until the notice had come that it was time to travel to Skyhold, granting her a brief freedom of the responsibilities of the Clan.

 

Freedom that she still felt, here in Red Lion Hold. Freedom that Cullen granted her.

 

"And while staying here means you are bound to another role, another task, it is one you will have chosen _yourself_ ," Dorian's grin was smug, knowing, but also affectionate, "One that - according to our dear Rosalie here - comes with a man who _treasures_ you infinitely. So really, Ayr, where's the problem?"

 

"You sound like _Tara_ ," Ayr huffed out a breath, pausing at his lifted brow, "Right, you haven't met... I'll introduce you tomorrow."

 

"You didn't answer my question, Ayr."

 

"Keeper Deshanna will _kill me_ ," she muttered, seeing the twinkle in Dorian's eye and hearing Rosalie gasp in delight, because it hadn't been a question; it was a statement, "Hi, Keeper! Guess what, both your First's got married! Have fun finding another one- Rosalie don't you _dare_ say a word to anyone about this!"

 

"My lips are sealed, Ayr!" Rosalie promised, though she was still grinning widely, "I'd rather Cullen find out from _you_ , truthfully."

 

"I still don't... I mean..." Ayr gave in to the urge to curse and toss her arms in the air, very much frustrated, "I guess... I am _drawn_ to him, Dorian. So drawn to him it's _stupid_ , because it's been happening since I _met_ him."

 

"Life works in strange ways, Ayr, we both know that. Now then," Dorian smirked and stood, making wide motions with his hands, "Come on, chop chop! We need that fish for the celebration, do we not?"

 

"You're the one who made me _lose_ the fish in the first place!"

 

"Details, schmetails! Hop to it, Ayr! And then you can introduce me to your darling friends and show me that _marvelous_ sounding hot spring, hmm?"

 

"Dorian, if I didn't love you so much, I would be yanking your ass into the water right now." Ayr grumbled, though she was grinning and laughing as she did, turning to resume casting her spells.

 

"As I love you, dear heart, now let's catch some fish! Shall I cheer some more?"

 

"Are _all_ men like Dorian, where you're from?" Rosalie questioned with a giggle, making Ayr snort as she formed another ice sphere.

 

"Oh, no, that's just _Dorian_."

 

It was nearly dark when they finished catching enough fish for the day - and Dorian did indeed cheer in the background the entire time - and they each grabbed one of the baskets and carried them off to the preparation hut.

 

"Our thanks, Lady Ayr, Rosalie," the woman in charge of the Festivals food preparation nodded and smiled at them, taking the fish to be readied.

 

Dorian joined them in Cullen's home for dinner again, and Ayr was pleased by the much lore _lax_ atmosphere then the previous night, Dorian actually managing to engage all of the Rutherford siblings with stories and jokes.

 

"Cullen," Dorian addressed the Thane towards the end of the meal, expression serious, "I must say thank you, once again, for saving dear Ayr's life. That spell that she cast... we hadn't even _tested_ it before. I am glad it did not end badly, and that she had an ally at her side."

 

"No thanks necessary," Cullen managed to respond, though he looked properly shocked by the polite words, "I'd have made sure she was safe, regardless."

 

And didn't _that_ just make the flame in her chest burn a little brighter.

 

Ayr walked Dorian to his guest hut once dinner was finished, this time unaccompanied, and returned to the hut with the promise that she would introduce him to Tara and show him the hot springs _tomorrow_.

 

Once more she curled against Cullen's chest when she crawled into bed, sighing happily at the feel of being safe, warm, and free.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"Ahh, so _that's_ the full prophecy. And you needed _me_ to tell you to stay? Really, Ayr, you are so _stubborn_."

 

"That's what _we've_ been telling her. I like you, Dorian, you should come around more often."

 

"I know, I know, I'm a _treat_. And it is _so nice_ to find like minded people. I mean really, _clearly_ we were _all_ needed to sway the silly girls mind."

 

"Did Ayr tell you her Hart likes Cullen?"

 

"Red likes someone that _isn't Ayr_?" Dorian was _howling_ now, shaking with mirth, "Ayr, dear heart, _marry the man_ , for goodness sake!"

 

" _Technically_ , she already _did_..."

 

" _Why_ did I think it was a good idea to introduce you?" Ayr grumbled, shaking her head and rocking Areina gently, "Creators, what did I do to deserve this torment..."

 

"Oh _hush_ , Ayr, you love us," Tara grinned, reaching over to pat her friends arm, "And it was a good idea because clearly you _needed_ to be told what's _good_ for you. Stay here, tell Deshanna to find a new First. Simple!"

 

"I will _dare_ this forest for you if it means you are happy, Ayr," Dorian added with a grin, "And coming from me, you know that's saying something."

 

" _Thanks_ , Dorian."

 

Ayr had again done as promised; brought Dorian to meet Tara the next day, figuring it was better to do so as far in advance of the Festival as possible.

 

Cullen had left the Hold early in the morning with a group of Hunters - Alistair included - in order to procure the rest of the food for the Festival, and to make sure no enemies were lurking nearby. Violence was prohibited during Rilla's Dance, unless absolutely necessary; they would take every precaution they could.

 

_Two days._ Ayr swallowed at the thought, rocking the babe when she started to whine, _Cullen expects an answer in two days._

 

She was terrified. And not because of indecision, as she had been before, but because she _knew_ what she wanted, and it meant leaving everything she was familiar with behind.

 

_But it means freedom_. the voice that had once been so resistant whispered, nearly purring, _Happiness. Love._

 

Love. _That_ thought was still terrifying, the attempt to pin a word to what she felt for the Thane still making her hesitate.

 

But Ayr couldn't go back to what she'd been before; fulfilling her duties as First with a forced happiness, a false smile, knowing what she could have had and throwing it away.

 

She knew what her decision was. She just didn't know how to tell _Cullen_.

 

Words or actions? In private or in public? At the Festival? Before the Festival? Would he then expect her to _participate_ in the Festival? Or would he respect a request to sit it out, for now, to give her time to adjust?

 

These were the thoughts distracting her as they bid Tara farewell and headed further into the Hold towards the hot springs, Dorian commenting that he now smelt downright _foul_ and _needed_ a good soak.

 

Mia and Rosalie met them closer to the buildings housing the springs, their hair wet from their baths, stopping for a moment to converse.

 

"I would suggest bathing today or, at the latest, early tomorrow," Mia smiled a little, shifting the towels in her arms, " _Everyone_ will be bathing tomorrow, in preparation for the Festival; it can get rather _crowded_."

 

"Then it's a good thing we're here now." Dorian smiled charmingly, rubbing his hands together, "I am rather excited to see these hot springs of yours, Mia, I've heard such things are _wonderful_ for the skin-"

 

"Amra has returned!"

 

"The Hold Beast has returned from her hunt!"

 

"Lady Ayr, the Hold Beast is-!"

 

" _Ayr_ ," Mia spoke softly, sternly, gaze locked over her shoulder, "Turn around, _slowly_. No sudden movements."

 

Feeling a _predatory_ stare on her back, Ayr did as told, trying to keep calm as she slowly turned around, finding herself meeting the gaze of a Lion.

 

A _big_ lion, with red-gold fur and giant golden eyes, tail swaying as she took Ayr in, powerful and dangerous.

 

_"I will have to introduce you to our Hold Beast, when she returns from her hunt,"_ she remembered Cullen saying, swallowing thickly at the rather unplanned introduction she was now faced with.

 

"Dorian, back away carefully," she heard Mia hissing behind her, Dorian doing as told after a moment's hesitation, "Ayr, take _one_ step forwards, and _do not_ look away from her."

 

Praying to Mythal and whoever else might be listening, Ayr took a careful step forwards, sure to keep her eyes locked with the golden stare of the lioness.

 

Amra in turn took a step towards her, tail swaying languidly as she moved, Ayr holding her breath when the big cat circled around her, sniffing the backs of her legs, then the points of her boots.

 

Then Amra circled behind her again and bumped her big body against Ayrs legs, a rumbling _purr_ leaving her as she nuzzled insistently against her hip, content only when Ayr lifted a hesitant hand and began to stroke her head.

 

Letting out a breathless laugh, Ayr scratched the big cats ears, crouching on one knee when Amra bumped against her stomach and grinning when the Lioness nuzzled her, tongue slipping out to lick her cheek.

 

Amra circled Ayr once more before stalking off into the Hold, likely headed for wherever her haunt was, and a quiet _cheer_ rose as she turned to the Rutherford sisters and lifted an eyebrow.

 

"So... that was good?"

 

"That was _amazing_ ," Mia corrected, shaking her head with a smile, "Amra doesn't usually take so quickly to _anyone_ , and I've _never_ heard her purr before. A very good omen, I think."

 

"And now that we're _not_ in danger of being eaten by lions," Dorian voiced, trying to seem unshaken by the events, "Kindly direct me to the _men's_ side of these hot springs so I can get _clean_. Ayr, I will see you _afterwards_."

 

Rosalie giggled and stepped away to show Dorian in, Ayr shaking her head ruefully and looking to Mia.

 

"Best get a bath in myself, then, if it's going to get busy."

 

"Ayr, hold a moment," Mia took her by the arm and gave her a small smile, "Follow me."

 

Confused, Ayr only nodded, letting the blonde woman lead her around the building and _past_ the entrance to the women's side, heading further around to the back.

 

There was _another_ door there, Ayr realized, shooting the Avvar a questioning look.

 

"This part of the spring is sectioned off. It's for the use of the Thane and his Bride, only," Mia explained, "I know you and Cullen made some sort of _deal_ , Ayr, but with how close the Festival is... I think you'd be more comfortable using it, then to bathe with only women you're unfamiliar with. Especially when _all_ they will be talking about is the Festival."

 

" _Thank you_ , Mia. I'll put the privacy to good use."

 

"There should be towels, as there is in the women's. I'll see you later, Ayr."

 

Ayr only hesitated a moment before swallowing her anxiety and opening the door, stepping into what seemed a small entranceway and letting it close behind her.

 

There was a bench for clothing, and a small chest that did indeed contain towels, and Ayr immediately preferred the smaller spring when she poked her head in through the archway.

 

Torches - magically enchanted to stay lit as were the ones in the main buildings, she imagined - illuminated the space, steam rising from the warm water and bathing the room in a misty haze. Rocks ringed the pool, with spaces to pull out and sit if so required, and a tray with simple bathing amenities sat near the back.

 

Ayr stripped and sank immediately into the spring, sighing in bliss as the hot water enveloped her, ducking down under to soak her hair and letting the tension run out of her.

 

She needed to bathe - likely smelled as 'foul' as Dorian had claimed to - but she had plenty of time, there was no rush in a private spring like this.

 

So she simply waded to the far wall and rested her crossed arms on the ring of rocks, letting her head loll onto her arms and sighing as her eyes slipped closed, content in the warmth and peace.

 

Ayr wasn't sure how long she rested there, but she knew it hadn't been _to_ long before her ears pricked at the sound of the door opening, hearing footsteps and then a surprised exhale.

 

"Ayr?"

 

Shivering at the way he said her name - surprised but also pleased - Ayr forced herself to remain where she was, to stay relaxed, "Hi. Mia said it was okay, to use this spring, but if you'd rather I left..."

 

"You've as much right to it as I do, Ayr," Cullen's voice had deepened, and he coughed after a moment, "She said you were at the springs, but not that you were in _this_ one. I'll leave you be-"

 

"No!" Ayr flushed, keeping her eyes shut as she amended, "No. Stay, Cullen. Please."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Stay." she all but whispered, knowing he'd heard her when his clothes _thumped_ onto the bench.

 

Then there was a _splash_ as he climbed down into the pool, and Ayr swallowed thickly, telling her heart to _calm down_ , "H-how was the hunt?"

 

"Fruitful. We've more than enough meat for the Festival, and for weeks after that." Cullen's voice drew nearer as he spoke, the water rippling with his movements, "We also took out another set of Venatori camps. They should leave us be, for a time."

 

"T-that's good."

 

"Mia tells me you've met Amra."

 

"Yes." Ayr's voice was failing her the closer he got, gooseflesh rising on her arms as she lifted her head and stood straight, glad the water came to just below her collarbones.

 

"She also said you made her _purr_. I have _never_ heard Amra purr." Cullen's voice was _right behind her_ , and Ayr couldn't breathe, "It seems you have tamed my Hold Beast, as you have tamed _me_."

 

"I have not _tamed_ you." she tried to laugh, tried to _breathe_ , tried to do anything but focus on the warmth of him hovering so close behind her.

 

"Ayr, my lowlander," Cullen's voice was rough and honest, "You tamed me the moment you released me from that cage."

 

_As you tamed me the moment our eyes met._

 

Ayr held the words back, sucking in a breath and opening her eyes to look back at him over her shoulder, lost immediately in the molten gold of his gaze, "Cullen..."

 

"You came to bathe, Ayr," he mumbled gently, reaching past her for the bar of familiar smelling soap - embrium and something sweeter - "May I?"

 

He indicated her hair, and Ayr nodded and turned to face the wall again, heart hammering in her chest.

 

She was proud of herself for not jumping when his hands began to stroke through her hair, massaging the soap into the wild curls, and she found herself relaxing into his touch, gentle and tender as he worked up a lather.

 

No one else had ever washed her hair - not since she was a child being attended to by adults, anyways - and Ayr was nearly _purring_ at the gentle massage, thoroughly addicted.

 

She bit back a whimper of displeasure when his hands left her hair, hearing him chuckle behind her, "Duck down, Ayr, you need to rinse."

 

Ayr immediately did as told, ducking under the water and shaking her head around to get out what soap she could before re-emerging, lifting her hands to comb through the curls and catch any remaining suds.

 

Cullen's hands ghosting along her arms made her pause and shiver, his voice right in her ear when he again asked, "May I...?"

 

Ayr only nodded, not trusting her voice, relaxing as he ran soap over her arms and shoulders, down her back and over her hips.

 

Then his hands moved up, smoothing along her stomach and just brushing the undersides of her breasts, pausing when she stiffened in his hold.

 

"Tell me to stop," Cullen murmured tenderly, "And I will."

 

Words failing her, Ayr gripped his hands with hers and shakily lifted them, pressing them directly over her breasts and letting out a breathy little gasp when he _squeezed_ , shocks racing through her from the touch.

 

"By the Lady, _Ayr_ ," Cullen groaned, one hand remaining on her breast while the other wrapped around her waist to pull her back against him, cock hard and scalding where it pressed against her ass, "Are you-"

 

Ayr turned in his grasp then, dislodging his hands and letting her own rest on his chest, tilting her head up and whispering "Kiss me."

 

Cullen's lips were against hers in a heartbeat, mouth hot and hungry as he devoured her, grip on her hips nearly bruising and cock a demanding presence against her belly.

 

Opening her mouth as his insistence Ayr whimpered and tangled her tongue with his, arms slipping up and around his neck to pull herself closer, breasts pressing to his chest and sending a shock of pleasure through her.

 

"No more than this," she managed to gasp, his mouth trailing hungry kisses down her throat when she pulled back to speak, "No further than this. Not yet-"

 

"Come to the Festival," Cullen pleaded against her skin, teeth leaving little marks, "Even if you don't participate, Ayr, _come_ to the dance."

 

"I will come." Ayr promised, kissing him again before the Thane took back control, slowing the touches and kisses, restraining himself.

 

They both managed to finish washing - a few more kisses peppered here and there - and got out at the same time, Ayr flushing hotly as his appreciative gaze wracked over her naked body.

 

"Stop looking at me," Ayr had mumbled, embarrassed as she hastily pulled on her pants and worked at her breast band.

 

"Why so embarrassed, Ayr?" Cullen had caught her around the waist to reel her in again, kissing her softly, "You are beautiful."

 

Ayr could only blush and smile, finishing dressing as he did and leaving the private spring together.

 

No one, surprisingly, took notice; by the time they encountered people, it was not obvious that they had bathed together.

 

Dinner was normal, and again she walked Dorian to his guest house, noting a rather _knowing_ look in his eye.

 

_Two days_ , she reminded herself as she climbed into bed that night, only slightly surprised when Cullen pulled her immediately to his chest instead of letting her maneuver, snuggling immediately into his warmth.

 

_I will come to the dance, Cullen,_ Ayr promised mentally, words that would be spoken later, _And after the wedding, I will stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D HOPEFULLY IT WAS GOOD? CAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Next chapter is the Festival, yikes! We'll see how that goes!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3 You guys ROCK!


	7. Fighting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night of Rilla's Festival has arrived, and Ayr knows what her decision is.
> 
> But as is the way of the world, the Fire Dance does not go as smoothly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> ...you guys are going to kill me. YOU GET PROGRESS! But not as much progress as you're probably hoping for ;D Because when an idea hits and the muses wants something specific, I usually end up bending to their whims.
> 
> REGARDLESS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS <3 This story now has over 600 hits and I am... just HONORED you guys like this so much. So enjoy <3

_Something's wrong. There's a bad energy in the air, something foreign. I don't like it._

 

"Ayr, can you pass me that Dawn Lotus? Ayr? Hey, are you alright?"

 

"She _has_ been rather out of it all morning, actually. Ayr, are you feeling ill?"

 

"She's just jittery about _tonight_ , I'm sure; imagination is probably running _wild_ with lusty scenarios. Isn't that _right_ , Firecracker?"

 

Ayr snapped to attention when she realized the others were talking to her, blinking at them in surprise, "What?"

 

"Pass me that Dawn Lotus, please?" Rosalie giggled, indicating the full white bloom next to her elbow.

 

"Sure, Rose, sorry," Ayr passed the flower over as requested, frowning, "Sorry, I was just... thinking. What were you saying?"

 

"You've seemed a bit off since you woke, Ayr," Mia repeated, weaving purple leaves of Royal Elfroot together, "Are you feeling ill? Perhaps... _nervous_?"

 

"Nervous?"

 

"Come now, Ayr, no need to be shy! We all know you're just missing the rugged Thane and trying to prepare yourself for _tonight_ ," Dorian leaned against the table and waggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk, "Do tell, darling; do you intend to declare yourself _at_ the Festival, or in privacy later on? Because I must say, something tells me Cullen will be sweeping you away for some _private time_ the moment he _knows_."

 

"Dorian, remind me why you're here again?" Ayr flushed brilliant red as she let her forehead hit the table with a _thump_ , heart hammering loudly, "I thought men and women were supposed to stay _separate_ until the actual _Festival_ starts tonight?"

 

"Ah, but I'm a _special_ case, remember!" Dorian winked smugly, "As I am not at _all_ interested in the Fertility aspect of this particular event - no offence, dear friends - _or_ the women to whom it is _dedicated_ , our dear Thane said I could stay with you lovely ladies for the day. You see, Ayr? Cullen and I _can_ get along!"

 

" _Joy_."

 

"Don't be like that, Ayr, just enjoy the day!" Rosalie wove another Dawn Lotus into her wreathe before glancing around at the assortment of herbs and flowers on the table, hesitating, "Dorian, what else should I put in mine?"

 

"What about a Crystal Grace blossom, Rose? It would set off the white of the Dawn Lotus' _wonderfully_."

 

"Good idea, thank you! Pass me one, please? Ayr, c'mon, you need to work on your wreathe!"

 

"She's right, Ayr, come now. You've only managed to put _one_ flower on yours so far."

 

Ayr sighed and lifted her head, hesitantly taking hold of the nearly bare wreathe - currently sporting only a single Embrium blossom - and scowling down at it, cheeks still flushed red.

 

The day of Rilla's Festival had come _much_ quicker then she'd expected, seeming to sneak up on her while she hadn't been paying attention.

 

The day before had been spent helping out with preparations for the Festival around the Hold, only occasionally seeing Cullen when their paths crossed.

 

There was something _different_ in the way the Thane looked at her now, since her near admission in the hot springs; a spark of confidence, of _knowing_ , that shone through in the gold of his gaze, that made his touches at her waist or arm _mean_ more then they had before.

 

Cullen hadn't pressed her any further - had not said a word, in those brief moments together, about the time in the bath - and soon the day had been over, the family sharing dinner and talking excitedly about the festival to come.

 

Dorian had made his request to stay with the girls, and Cullen had agreed; he and Branson would leave the house early in the morning to prepare at the Main Hall, as per tradition.

 

"It is done, I suppose, so we cannot influence you," Cullen had explained to her when she'd asked, curious about the forced separation, "The _women_ have all the say at Rilla's Festival; they choose their partners, not the other way around. It is safe to say, then, that they should be able to choose their own _adornments_ , as well, without their husbands or lovers giving input."

 

"The women choose?" Ayr was surprised, eyebrows lifting as she stared at him, "That's... surprising."

 

"Why? Rilla's Festival is meant to honor fertility, and it is the women who are burdened with the task of _carrying_ the babes conceived in her honor. Thus, the women choose who they dance with, _if_ they dance."

 

"Gotcha." Ayr had mulled it over as they prepared for bed that night, not bothering to hide behind the bed as she slipped into her shift, thinking about the events to come.

 

"I will not ask you to _participate_ in the Dance, Ayr," Cullen had repeated firmly once she was curled against his chest, his familiar warmth and comforting scent making her drift steadily into sleep, "Just that you _come_ to the Festival, to see the celebration. And to give me your answer."

 

"I will come." she'd managed to assure him before drifting off, waking the next morning alone and missing his warmth.

 

Mia had had a big breakfast waiting when she'd finally dressed and come down to the main floor, surprised to find Dorian already sitting at the table with a wide grin and a mug of steaming tea cupped between his hands.

 

"Morning, Firecracker! I am your companion for the day, as the rest of the men have sequestered themselves away to _prepare_ ," Dorian had tweaked his mustache wickedly, "Dear Mia has prepared an _abundant_ breakfast to, ah... help keep the _energy_ high, as it were."

 

"Dig in, Ayr," Mia had encouraged, setting a plate filled with delicious smelling food in front of her, "We have much to do, before the sun begins to set and we are called to Rilla's side."

Ayr hadn't been able to resist the smell of the food - Mia was an _amazing_ cook, and she'd learned most of Ayr's preferences over the past two and a half weeks - and despite knowing _exactly_ what Dorian meant, and that he was _right_ , she had finished off the presented plate and asked for seconds.

 

Then Rosalie had run off and return with a large, fragrant smelling satchel, dumping the contents carefully out onto the then cleared table and revealing it to be a mix of various herbs and flowers.

 

"Now," the younger Rutherford had announced, smiling widely, "We make our wreathes!"

 

"Wreathes?" Ayr had lifted an Embrium blossom to her nose - the one she had managed to weave into her wreathe - and frowned at the brilliant flower, "What are the wreathes for?"

 

"They indicate that we are unattached, and participating in the Festival," Mia explained, setting an empty base ring in front of her with a knowing smile, "We decorate them as we like, and wear them proudly while we dance."

 

"Though most _lose_ their wreathes during the Fire Dance," Rosalie murmured with a blush, giggling behind her hand, "If you know what I mean."

 

Oh, Ayr had understood alright, flushing down at the blossom in her hands, "But... I'm not _unattached_ , so I shouldn't be wearing one... should I?"

 

The knowing looks all three of her companions gave her only made Ayr blush darker, but it was true, and she wanted to make sure she understood all the traditions of this event of theirs.

 

The last thing she wanted to do was screw everything up because of miscommunication.

 

"Cullen said to have you make a wreathe, if you wanted to," Mia affirmed after a quiet moment, "More so to show you were participating, then anything else. And because you've never been to the Fire Dance before, so he thought you might like to experience that aspect."

 

 _Because Cullen knows you value your freedom, and he respects that it is your choice,_ she didn't say, but Ayr caught the Thane's intent regardless, only strengthening her resolve.

 

But Ayr still wasn't sure if she _was_ participating, or if she would just be an observer, this time around. There would be other Festival's of Rilla - marking every season, Alistair had said - and surely skipping the one wouldn't hurt anything?

 

Because Ayr knew, if she participated, she would be consumed.

 

"Ayr." Dorian's voice and hand over hers brought her back to reality again, green eyes shooting up to his face in surprise, "Dear Heart, _make a wreathe_. Even if you do not _dance_ , show the man your intent. If he is everything you've told me he is, he will understand."

 

"And not every dance has to end in the arms of a man, Ayr!" Rosalie piped up again, her own wreathe finished and sitting atop her golden curls, "You can dance with friends, or family. And even if you _do_ dance with Cullen, nothing says you have to do anything _besides_ dance."

 

 _But he would want to_ , Ayr knew, swallowing dryly at the memory of his hands on her in the baths, the unbridled _desire_ obvious in his eyes, _And... I might want to._

 

And that was the underlying issue, wasn't it? That despite her resolve to _stay_ , she wasn't sure about _that_ part, yet.

 

"I don't even know which flowers to use." Ayr finally mumbled lamely, flushing again at Rosalie's delighted squeal and Mia's soft laugh.

 

"Well, the Embrium is a good start," Mia _hmmed_ and pawed through the pile of herbs for a moment, her own wreathe of Royal Elf Root and Dawn lotus sitting ready next to her, "Maybe... ah, yes, _this_ should work."

 

Mia pulled an item from the bottom of the pile then, Ayr's eyes locking onto the tiny white flowers that almost seemed to _glow_ , "Is that...?"

 

"Prophets Laurel, mhm. It'll show _beautifully_ against your red hair, Ayr," Mia was already gathering things together, clearly having a plan in mind, "Let's do this, maybe another Embrium... a Black Lotus would fit well..."

 

Still slightly overwhelmed by it all, Ayr let Mia arrange things and then wove them into her wreathe in the specified order, heart hammering the entire time.

 

When it was finished, Ayr sat back and admired the fragile thing in her hands, hesitant to put it on. Such a simple, pretty thing wouldn't look good on _her_ , surely...

 

"Wonderful," Mia smiled, encouraging even as she gathered the remaining herbs and swept them back into the satchel, "Try it on, Ayr, go ahead."

 

"Yes, let's see!"

 

Throat dry at the thought of what the wreathe represented - the step it meant she was taking - Ayr lifted her hands slowly, trying to angle it properly-

 

-and practically _dropping_ it when there was sudden knocking at the door, Dorian holding up a hand to stop the women from getting up.

 

" _I'll_ get it, ladies, in case it's a _man_ come snooping." the Tevinter crossed casually to the door and pulled it open, calm and suave as usual, "Hello, ladies, how can I help?"

 

"We need to speak to the Flame Child." Ayr heard the Auger's voice respond, and she was on her feet and approaching the door even before Dorian motioned to her.

 

"Flemeth," Ayr greeted, gaze snapping to the second woman, "Tara. Is everything alright?"

 

"I am unsure." Flemeth was frowning, arms crossed tightly, "The Spirits are in turmoil - it is as though they are _sensing_ something, though I cannot tell _what_."

 

"It feels like something bad is coming," Tara spoke up, rocking Areina gently, "It's like when the demon was stalking me, but not quite as potent. Like it's further away."

 

"Have you noticed anything amiss, Flame Child?"

 

Ayr thought back to the bad energy she'd been sensing all morning - that impending sense of _danger_ \- and nodded, rubbing her arms as a chill seemed to creep in, "Something's felt off all day, but I can't tell what it is."

 

"I thought as much. Be on high alert tonight, Flame Child," Flemeth nodded to Dorian, "You as well, Tevinter. Weapons are generally prohibited at Rilla's Festival, but I have advised the Thane to have his most honed warriors keep their blades within reach tonight."

 

"I am practiced at using my magic without my staff, so I will leave mine behind, but I'll be on my guard."

 

"And I think I will _bring_ my staff, just to be on the safe side." Dorian agreed.

 

"Alistair is helping the other men finish the preparations, but we will be spending the night at home, as a precaution," Tara hooked an arm around Ayr to give her a half hug, "Be _safe_ , Lethallen."

 

"And you." Ayr's gaze turned to the wizened woman at her friends side, noting the _knowing_ look in her yellow eyes, "Will you be joining us at the Dance, Flemeth?"

 

"I generally do not, child, but we shall see. If you have need of me, I will be there." Flemeth nodded once more, then backed away from the door, "Continue your preparations, Flame Child; I pray we are simply paranoid, and that you enjoy your first Fire Dance with our Thane."

 

Ayr said nothing, simply watching as the Auger and her friend disappeared down the path before returning to the table and the curious women watching them.

 

Leaving her wreathe where it was, Ayr tried to smile, "Well, what's next?"

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"What... what are you _wearing_?!" Ayr stared in aghast at Rosalie when she came bouncing down the stairs, practically pinning herself against the wall in shock, "Or... what are you _not_ wearing?!"

 

"Oh, Ayr, come _on_!" Rosalie laughed, spinning in a circle and only giggling _harder_ when the elf made an uncomfortable noise and shut her eyes, "They're just _breasts_! Most of the women participating in the Fire Dance will be dressed like this!"

 

"That's... _way_ to much skin," Ayr opened her eyes reluctantly, eyeing the simple skirt the woman wore - the _only thing_ she wore - and scowling, "Are you even wearing _small clothes_?"

 

"Why would I? I have every intention of participating in the Dance tonight," Rosalie's cheeks coloured as an enraptured smile spread on her lips, spinning again and adjusting her wreathe as she went, "Hopefully Connor will be _brave_ enough to take my hand, this time."

 

" _This_ time?" Ayr echoed, still feeling rather shocked.

 

"He's always been chased away by Cullen's _glare,_ before," Mia explained, coming down the stairs and smiling softly at Ayrs indignant _squeak_ \- since she was dressed _exactly_ like Rosalie, in a skirt and nothing else - "Tonight, however, I believe our brothers eyes will be focused _elsewhere_."

 

 _That_ made heat rise in both Ayr's cheeks and low in her belly, a flame that demanded attention and she stubbornly shoved away, "I am _not_ dressing like that."

 

And she'd thought she _was_ dressed appropriately, in a lighter set of her riding gear then she usually wore, with a sleeveless crimson tunic and tan skirt over dark leggings. No _way_ was she going out in front of the _entire Hold_ with nothing but her hair covering her breasts, the way the sisters were.

 

Her hair wasn't even _long enough_ to cover her breasts, and no matter how enraptured she was sure Cullen would be, she couldn't do it.

 

"You don't have to, Ayr," Mia assured her, silencing Rosalie's whine with a look, "You can dress however you like; you look lovely, in fact. Don't worry."

 

" _Cullen_ would like it if she did." Rosalie mumbled grouchily.

 

"Cullen will _respect_ her choice of attire," Mia soothed, lifting a shawl from the bench and settling it gently around her shoulders, "Come now, girls, time to go. Ayr, don't forget your wreathe."

 

Ayr jerked, guiltily picking up the wreathe - since she'd been about to do just _that_ , crap - and settling it awkwardly on her head, gaze immediately shooting to the roof when Mia came over to fix it for her.

 

"There," Mia stepped back and took her hands, smiling encouragingly, "All fixed. Shall we go, before Cullen fears you've run off?"

 

"Y-yes." Ayr took a deep breath and nodded, allowing the golden sisters to lead her from the house and out down the darkened path, following the firelight and beating drums towards the converted training grounds.

 

It was improper to arrive together with a man who was _not_ your husband or lover, Rosalie had said, and so Dorian had left perhaps an hour before, and would be meeting them down at the Fire.

 

"Go straight to the bench at Cullen's side," Mia instructed as they drew closer, the beating of the drums seeming in time with her hammering heart, "Dorian was to be seated next to him, as well, so you'll have a bit of a buffer. No one else _should_ approach you, regardless, but you are safest at Cullen's side."

 

"And if you need anything, feel free to come find us!" Rosalie chimed in, "Well... unless we've disappeared from the Festival grounds. Then I _wouldn't_ come looking."

 

"Understood." Ayr grumbled, still just trying to breathe normally as they drew closer still, voices and laughter and singing now audible amongst the drumbeats.

 

"Overall, tonight is a _celebration_ , Ayr. Drink, eat, laugh, _enjoy_ yourself. Remember that Cullen will not _force_ you into _anything_."

 

"I know." was Ayr's immediate response, managing a smile for the sisters as they reached the outer ring of the Festival, pausing to take it all in.

 

The training grounds had been completely converted for the Festival, not a single practice dummy or sword stand to be seen.

 

The biggest bonfire she'd ever come across lit up the centre of the grounds, and already groups of women and couples danced around it, spinning in circles and laughing merrily. Tables were set up with food and drink at the very edges of the grounds, and a circle of benches ringed the fire with plenty of room to dance in between.

 

Ayr's gaze was drawn to the man presiding over the Festival, and the flame from earlier reignited in her belly, mouth gone dry as she stared at him. _Oh, Creators, he's..._

 

A throne of sorts had been erected at a slightly higher point in the circle, and Cullen sat sprawled amidst the furs covering it, one hand on his knee and the other propping his chin up as he watched the dancers with a pleased grin.

 

The Thane wore only the leather loincloth he usually wore _over_ his pants, leaving the rest of him bare to her gaze, firelight flickering along the smooth lines of his chest and arms, reminding her of the strength the man reigned in so well when he touched her.

 

Cullen shifted and mumbled something to Dorian - the Tevinter seated on a bench near the Thanes side, as Mia had said he would be - and then froze when he spotted her, golden eyes darkening as his lips tugged into a pleased smirk, scar pulling tight.

 

Silence seemed to fall, and Ayr realized that at some point in her inspection of the Thane, his sisters had disappeared into the crowds, leaving her standing alone at the entrance to the grounds.

 

Swallowing, Ayr lifted her chin and did her best to walk _calmly_ towards the safe spot Mia had told her to go to, eyes locked with Cullen's the entire time, heat prickling under her skin like wildfire.

 

She made it across the way without stumbling, and managed to take the specified seat without her legs giving out on her, hearing Cullen's husky chuckle from slightly above her as the drums rose again, the silence broken.

 

"You look beautiful, Ayr," Cullen reached down to cup her chin, tilting her face up so he could smile at her, "No need to look so frightened. You have _all_ the control tonight."

 

"I'm _terrified_." Ayr responded quietly, shivering at the way his eyes darkened, at his warm touch on her face.

 

"Have you made your decision, my lowlander?" he questioned quietly, hope and fear so obvious in his tone it made her own heart ache.

 

"I have."

 

"And... what is your choice then, Ayr?"

 

Ayr swallowed, stunned once more by the longing and _adoration_ in his eyes, opening her mouth to respond, "I-"

 

"Ayr! Come _dance_ with me!"

 

The world spun and suddenly Rosalie was yanking her to her feet and out into the firelight, grabbing her by both hands and spinning her around with a laugh.

 

Even as Ayr found herself laughing and enjoying the silly dance, she cursed Rosalie's timing, looking back towards Cullen whenever she could and finding him watching them, always, looking just as amused and annoyed by his sisters interruption as she was.

 

Because now, she knew what her answer was.

 

_I will stay with you, Cullen. I will be your Bride, and take this life as my own. I will give you everything I am, everything I have, as long as you still want me. I love you, and I'm sick of fighting it._

 

And yet even as that certainty settled in her mind, that feeling of impending _danger_ flared again, making her glance around wearily when Rosalie released her and went to find another partner.

 

Cullen noticed her sudden tension and began to rise from his throne, reaching for the blade he'd concealed in the furs as she strode slowly towards the edge of the light, Dorian ready and alert with his staff at hand.

 

 _There_ , a flicker in the brush, and Ayr cursed even as she began to cast, "Dorian!"

 

"On it!" the Tevinter mimicked her movements, green barriers rising from both of them just as a barrage of lightning struck out from the darkness, crashing harmlessly into the protective magic.

 

" _Venatori_!" Cullen shouted, scowling and _furious_ as he stepped beside her, "To arms!"

 

The enemy showed themselves at the roar that echoed from the Avvar, the warriors ready with Blades as Flemeth had advised Cullen to be, meeting the Venatori force head on.

 

It wasn't a full fleet - likely the remnants of one of the encampments the hunting parties had taken out - but they had the element of surprise to their advantage, and were targeting the _unarmed_ portion of the gathering.

 

Ayr threw up barrier after barrier, focusing on protecting the retreating Avvar that had not been prepared to fight as the warriors engaged the enemy, gritting her teeth when an arrow whizzed past her face and left a stinging line on her cheek.

 

A _roar_ behind her had Ayr whirling around in time to see Amra take down a Venatori prowler that had been sneaking up from behind, ripping the man's throat out before coming to stand beside her, snarling.

 

"Flame Child!" Flemeth was there suddenly, casting protective barriers as she led the rest of the party away, "Help the Thane, I'll get the rest to safety!"

 

"Thank you!" Ayr raced back towards the main fray immediately, Amra close by, flinging fire balls as she went and dodging enemy attacks.

 

She spotted Dorian and Cullen - both fine, staving off the enemy with ease - before a familiar _shriek_ and flash of golden curls caught her eye, cursing and swerving in the other direction.

 

Branson stood stubbornly in front of Mia and Rosalie at the other edge of the grounds, blood dripping from his forehead and blade held at a ready as he stared down three of the masked men.

 

Ayr didn't stop to think; she threw fire spells at the men as soon as she was close enough, taking two out and barely missing the third when he dodged, whirling to cast another spell even as she slid to a stop in front of the siblings.

 

She heard an enraged _roar_ and a familiar voice shout _"AYR!"_ before she was _shoved_ sideways, hearing the whistle of a blade and a pained grunt right in her ear.

 

Then she spun, eyes going wide, "Cullen!"

 

The Thane barred his teeth at the Venatori who'd been stalking her, blood dripping from the long cut across his chest, blade held steady despite the obvious pain he was in from the wound. The wound he'd gotten shoving _her_ out of the way.

 

"You will _not_ take my bride, Venatori _scum_ ," he growled, voice rough, and Ayr's control snapped, magic _flaring_ as the Venatori _dared_ to raise his weapon again.

 

The man screamed when he was engulfed by flames, stumbling away as Ayr summoned the Fire Spirit form again, hair and body alighting as she let her anger focus.

 

The Avvar had taken out most of the Vints, only a few unlucky bastards left fighting; one by one they went up in flame, screaming as the magic consumed them, reduced to mere piles of ash.

 

Ayr only let the magic fade when the last Venatori was dead, darting forwards when Cullen dropped to one knee and let his sword fall to the ground, " _Cullen_!"

 

"Rilla _must_ have sent you, Ayr," the Thane chuckled, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek when she fell to her knees in front of him, hissing when her fingers prodded at the wound, "You are truly... a child of Flame."

 

"You saved me _again_." Ayr couldn't tell how deep the wound was; she was shaking to badly, feeling tears forming and unable to stop them, "We need a healer! Get Wynne!"

 

"It's not deep, Ayr, I'll be fine." Cullen forced a smirk, though Ayr could see the wince behind it, "Just need... a nights rest."

 

"Here, I'm here, let me see-" Wynne shoved her way to Cullen's side, clicking her tongue as she stuck her hand right against the cut and scowled, "Not to deep, thank the Lady, but you need to be bandaged. Let's get the Thane home, now!"

 

Ayr stepped back as Branson helped his brother up, his own wound healed with an easy touch from Wynne.

 

She glanced around and found Mia and Dorian watching her knowingly, spotted Rosalie shivering in Connor's arms, the young man doing nothing more than stroking her hair and whispering comforting words.

 

Ayr followed after the group only once she'd made sure no one else had been injured - she wasn't _as_ adept at healing magic as Wynne, but she needed to keep busy - and entered the house silently, _praying_ that Cullen hadn't been trying to comfort her and that the wound truly _wasn't_ deep.

 

_Please, oh please, Mythal, Creators, anyone._

 

Swallowing her fear, Ayr climbed the stairs and paused outside the bedroom door, listening to Wynne's voice inside.

 

The healer did not seem surprised to find her there when she left the room, smiling reassuringly, "The Thane will be _fine_ , Ayr, don't fret. The Venatori's blade did not run deep, and it was not poisoned; a day or two of rest, and he will be back to normal."

 

The tension left her then, not even trying to hide her relief as she murmured, " _Thank you_ , Wynne."

 

"Get some rest, child; Rilla will not be happy about the desecration of her Festival, but she would not find fault in your brave defence of her people."

 

Wynne left with another nod, and Ayr hesitated only a moment before stepping into the room, letting the door close softly behind her.

 

Cullen lay sprawled on his side of the bed, eyes closed and head tilted back against the pillow, looking peaceful despite the events that had just taken place. Wide bandages were wrapped around his upper torso, and though no red currently bled through them, Ayr felt her heart stop again at the thought that he'd been injured saving _her_.

 

His eyes slipped open as she climbed on the bed to sit beside him, gold hazy but alert, "Are you alright, Ayr?"

 

"I'm fine, thanks to _you_ ," Ayr brushed his braid back from his face, letting her hand linger on his cheek, " _You're_ the one who got hurt."

 

"It will heal, my lowlander. The important thing is I did not lose _you_."

 

"You did not." she confirmed, licking her lips.

 

"I fear Rilla will be displeased," the Thane sighed, letting his eyes close and turning towards her touch, "and the Fire Dance was not as I had hoped it would be, for your first experience."

 

"There will be other Festivals, Vhenan," Ayr murmured in response, letting the word slip out.

 

"Vhenan?" Cullen questioned.

 

"Elvhen. It means 'my heart'." Ayr explained softly, watching his eyes snap open to meet hers, surprised and so very _hopeful_.

 

"Ayr." the Thane hesitated, as though afraid, "You never answered my question, at the Festival."

 

"I did not." she confirmed.

 

"The time is up, Ayr. I would have your answer."

 

"I choose..." Ayr murmured, trying to be brave, "...to _stay_."

 

Cullen moved faster then she'd thought possible in his injured state, caging her between his torso and the bed, hands braced on either side of her shoulders.

 

"Say it again." he pleaded, face so close to hers she could feel his breath, " _Please_ , Ayr."

 

"I'm _staying_ , Cullen," Ayr lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, smiling a little lopsidedly, "I'm _yours_ , Vhenan, so long as you want me. So long as _you_ are _mine_."

 

"I have _always_ been _yours_ , Ayr," Cullen kissed her then, pressing her down into the bed, lips hungry but tender against hers, "And I will _never_ let you go."

 

"Cullen..." Ayr sighed into his mouth, shivering in delight when she felt him hard against her thigh, pressing back against him where once she would have shied away.

 

Then Cullen groaned and pulled away from her, lust and annoyance warring in his eyes, "Wynne must have _known_ what your answer would be. She expressly _forbid_ me from taking you, lest I reopen the wound."

 

Even as she flushed at the implications, Ayr laughed, "There will be other nights, Cullen; you should listen to your healer, in the meantime."

 

"I would not want to risk disappointing you, anyways," Cullen rolled onto his back and pulled her so she was half on-top of him, grinning lazily at her, "I _did_ promise I would ensure you were _pleased_ once I had you, if you'll recall."

 

"And I will hold you to that promise, Vhenan," Ayr whispered, pushing herself up to kiss him briefly before blowing out the candle on the nightstand, " _Another_ night."

 

"Very well, Ayr. I suppose, then, it is time to sleep." Cullen's voice was drifting off even as he spoke, though his grip on her was tight, possessive.

 

Ayr only curled against him, content and so very, _very_ happy, "Good night, Vhenan."

 

The next step, she knew, would be telling Amaris and Solas. And while she worried they might not agree, at first, overall she really didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D /hides
> 
> THEY'RE TOGETHER THOUGH SO THAT'S A GOOD THING RIGHT? RIGHT?.... RIGHT?
> 
> THERE WILL BE SMUT EVENTUALLY I SWEAR /ducks
> 
> IT CAN'T ALL BE EASY C'MON THAT'D BE BORING D:
> 
> SO I hope that was okay! Kudos and comments, as always, make my day! <3 (Hey that rhymed!)


	8. The Whims of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests from Skyhold arrive, and more explanations are given.
> 
> And what, exactly, is Mythal up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. When I posted the last chapter, this story had 600 hits. NOW, it has over 800, and 24 subscriptions! I'm just... I can't... *sobs* I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.
> 
> I can't believe how much people like this omg ;___; You guys are AMAZING <3 and you keep me writing!
> 
> Fairly short chapter! But it moves the plot along some more, and I felt it was needed <3 You'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ayr woke slowly the next morning, far too comfortable where she was, feeling safe and warm and, amazingly, _loved_.

 

She'd have loved to simply drift back off - to bask in that closeness for a while longer - but she was unfortunately one of those people who, once awake, could not return to the embrace of the Fade until the next night.

 

Still, she took her time; green eyes slipping open to blink at the chest she was laying against, the swirling lines of his tattoos visible above the edge of bandages.

 

Cullen was still fast asleep, chest rising and falling with even, steady breaths beneath her, arms tight around her waist to keep her close.

 

Ayr pushed up onto her elbows to check the bandages, breathing a quiet sigh of relief to see no red had bled through over night; clearly it had looked worse than it was, when he'd first received the wound.

 

_Thank the Creators_.

 

Instead of laying back down, Ayr just... _looked_ at him, taking in the little details, memorizing them fondly. He looked so _peaceful_ as he slept, expression lax, mouth open just slightly to breathe, scar less visible while his lips were relaxed.

 

Ayr brushed her hand along his chin, unable to help the urge to touch him, not _bothering_ to resist now that she'd given her answer. His stubble was rough against her skin, but she liked it; yet another difference between the _man_ that had claimed her and the _boys_ that had made attempts in years past.

 

Cullen was golden and good and _hers_ , all hers, and even as she worried about how to tell Amaris - and more so, Keeper _Deshanna_ \- she knew she couldn't go back.

 

Gently, knowing he needed his rest and trying not to wake him, Ayr leaned closer and kissed him softly, whispering "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." before pulling away.

 

Cullen's lips twitched, his arms tightened for a moment, but otherwise he seemed deeply asleep, and Ayr smiled, content where she was.

 

Until a very _soft_ knock sounded from the door, Rosalie peeking her head in as Ayr turned to look.

 

"Ayr?"

 

"Morning, Rose," she greeted quietly, "Is everything alright?"

 

"Dorian's here. He wanted to talk to you."

 

_Probably about the magic you pulled last night._

 

Ayr sighed - she'd _known_ the lecture was coming - and nodded, "I'll be down in a minute."

 

Rosalie nodded and retreated, and Ayr set about slowly disentangling herself from the Thane's arms, made easier by the fact that she'd been on _top_ , and he'd only had her anchored around her waist.

 

Cullen frowned when she pulled completely free, otherwise seeming to still be asleep, and she bent to kiss him again before slipping out of the room, pausing to straighten her clothes out - since she'd fallen asleep in her outfit from the Dance - and then descending the stairs.

 

There was a distinct lack of _Branson_ as she approached the table, Mia cooking something delicious while Rosalie sat humming and fiddling with her mostly-intact wreathe, Dorian sitting with his arms crossed and a serious expression across from her.

 

"Where is...?"

 

"He was invited to continue the _Dance_." Mia replied simply, turning to set a steaming mug of tea down in front of her, "How is Cullen?"

 

"Fine, still sleeping. The wound was not deep."

 

"Thank the Lady for that."

 

Ayr sipped her tea for a moment before sighing and turning to meet Dorian's stare, "Alright, Dorian, out with it. I _knew_ I'd be getting a lecture."

 

"Ayr, Dear Heart, did we _not just_ have a discussion about _not using dangerous experimental spells_?" Dorian was clearly trying to keep his voice down, "And then what did you go and use last night? Without _warning_?!"

 

"Okay, _A_ , I didn't have much of a _choice_ , and _B_! That wasn't _that spell_!" Ayr saw her friends eyebrows shoot up and amended, "I mean, well... it was the same _beginning_ as the other spell, but I didn't have to cast a full _illusion_ , so not _exactly_. _Plus_ , I had _you_ there if I needed backup!"

 

"Ayr. You did not _tell me_ you had _perfected_ the beginning of the casting," Dorian leaned forwards, gaze intent, "When did _this_ happen?"

 

"Um..." Ayr sipped her tea, trying to remember, "A few months back, I think? I had some time to practice, so..."

 

The Tevinter sat back, shaking his head with an amused grin, "Well then, I suppose the lecture is not needed. One more question, however," _now_ Dorian was smirking, "Did you _tell_ him...?"

 

"I did." Ayr confirmed, setting her tea down and smiling, "Once the wedding is over, I'm staying here."

 

Rosalie _squealed_ , half-tackling her, "I knew it! I knew he'd win you over!"

 

"Rosalie, _shh_! Cullen's still _sleeping_ -!"

 

"No need to worry about that." the laugh was husky, still drowsy, and warm hands descended on her shoulders to knead gently, making her shiver, "Hard to sleep when you were no longer in my arms."

 

Smiling, Ayr twisted just enough to look up at him without dislodging his grip, "Good morning, Cullen."

 

"Good morning, Ayr," the Thane bent to kiss her, a tender touch that she returned eagerly, "I worried, when you were not in bed."

 

"Sorry, Vhenan," Ayr murmured when he pulled away, knowing he remembered the word when his eyes lit up, "I _thought_ I was getting lectured by Dorian."

 

"A lecture she admittedly does not _need_ ," Dorian sighed dramatically, eyeing the Thane's bandages as he settled into the seat next to Ayr, "You're alright then, o'mighty Thane?"

 

"Tis but a scratch," Cullen affirmed, looping an arm around Ayr so he could pull her against his side, "Though I fear we may need to delay our departure to Skyhold till tomorrow, Ayr. Another days rest may be required, lest Wynne unleash her wrath."

 

"We should check into how the Venatori got into the Hold, anyways," Ayr sighed, leaning against him and sharing a look with Dorian, "Do you think we can track any spells they used to get in?"

 

"Possibly, it's worth a shot. Before that, however," Dorian grinned widely, rubbing his hands together as Mia began to load the table with food, "I need my breakfast! I am _quite_ addicted to your cooking, Mia, I have to admit. I will miss it _terribly_ when I leave. Perhaps I will simply visit the Hold in order to sample your food, rather than to visit Ayr!"

 

"Gee, _thanks_ , Dorian."

 

"You know I tease, Firecracker. Now! Let's have some of that _delicious_ smelling bread, hmm?"

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Branson returned just as they were finishing breakfast, looking happy and sated and announcing that he would be making a home of his own, shortly.

 

"Introduce us to your woman when we return, Branson," Cullen had clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, _pride_ showing in his expression, "Take care of her, and yourself."

 

They'd all changed into fresh clothing and then headed out to the Festival Grounds, intending to track the Venatori invaders from there.

 

It was, it turned out, rather more simple then they'd expected; a portion of the high fencing that surrounded the Hold had been smashed through, not far from the grounds, and the Vints hadn't bothered to cover their tracks.

 

"Allow me." Dorian crowed, stepping forwards and casting as he went, replacing the boards and sealing them tighter than before, "There you go. I'll admit, I'm rather _surprised_ by the lack of Wards and Barriers you have set up, Cullen."

 

"Flemeth usually relies on the Spirits and Gods, to warn us of trouble," Cullen crossed his arms, considering, "We've never had anyone attempt such a cowardly attack before, however, so perhaps you are right."

 

"Don't look at _me_ , Dorian," Ayr put her hands up immediately, shaking her head, "We _both_ know that Wards and Barriers are _not_ my specialty, I'm better at offensive magic. If Amaris or S- _Fen'Harel_ were here, they'd be able to cast them _easily_ , but-"

 

"Thane! Thane Cullen!"

 

The group turned as the guard stumbled to a stop before them, out of breath and looking rather pale.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Visitors, Thane. From Skyhold," the guard swallowed, "It's _Fen'Harel_ and several companions, ser."

 

Ayr was moving before the man had finished talking, barely hearing the others calling her name and following after.

 

_Fen'Harel... Solas, why are you here?_ Creators, she hoped Varric hadn't misunderstood the situation terribly and brought him to _deal_ with things, _Just straighten it out, straighten everything out, it'll be fine-_

 

Her thoughts cut off as she drew closer to the Gates, a very _familiar_ magical aura hitting her, making her strides lengthen as she sped towards it. _That feels like... but why would she... is it really...?_

 

Any doubt in her mind fled the moment she came in sight of the Gates, spotting a very familiar blonde elf dismounting her Elk and glancing around.

 

Ayr broke into a full on run then, not even _caring_ as she drew close and flung herself at the other woman - who had noticed her coming and _grinned_ , arms opening wide.

 

"Amaris!"

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"Amaris!"

 

Cullen heard Ayr's shout and slowed to a jog as he drew near, watching the scene unfold with only a hint of confusion.

 

Ayr had flung herself at a blonde woman near the Gates, both hugging each other tightly and _laughing_ joyfully.

 

They drew apart as the Thane got closer, able to catch details in the woman's face - noting very _slight_ similarities between them, lending a possible identity to the blonde.

 

Then a man stepped forwards from behind the mounts - the elf that Cullen _knew_ to be Fen'Harel - and approached the two women, speaking quietly. Cullen was surprised when the usually _reserved_ elf broke out in a wide grin and hugged Ayr tightly, spinning her in a quick circle that had her laughing and shrieking before setting her firmly back on the ground.

 

If he had had any reason to doubt before, here then was the proof of everything Ayr had said. The blonde was Amaris, Fen'harels chosen bride, and Ayr's cousin - and it seemed the Elvhen 'God' was quite fond of the redhead, as well.

 

"But what are you _doing_ here?" Cullen caught Ayr asking as he approached, slowly, giving them lots of space, "We told Varric when we would be leaving-"

 

"As much as I trust your judgement, Lethallen, and the fact that Dorian stayed with you, Varric was rather concerned," Fen'Harel was still grinning, however, and he did not sound angry, "Besides, we have been stuck at Skyhold for quite some time. The break was needed."

 

"I demanded to come along, of course," Amaris laughed, her voice lilting, "I wanted to check on _you_ , and Solas tells me an old _friend_ of ours is here and doing quite a bit better than we thought."

 

"Amaris, you are not going to _believe_ everything that's happened. I can still hardly wrap my head around it. But ending up here... is probably the best thing that could've happened to me."

 

"Oh?" both elves were focused raptly on the redhead - thought Cullen noticed Amaris' eyes darting to him as he approached - and he could _see_ the wheels turning in their heads, "How so?"

 

"How do I even _begin_ to explain. Well, maybe..." Ayr licked her lips nervously and turned towards him, holding her hand out.

 

Cullen took the hint and stepped up beside her, taking her hand and nodding to Fen'Harel, "Fen'Harel."

 

"Thane Cullen." the elf returned, polite as ever.

 

"I knew you two had met, at least. Amaris," Ayr hesitated, clearly trying to be brave, "This is Cullen, Thane of Red Lion Hold. And... my husband."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Two hours and a _full_ explanation later, Ayr finally breathed a quiet sigh of relief, confident that her cousin and fiancé would _not_ be killing her husband.

 

Husband. It still felt weird to _think_ the word, never mind _saying_ it. But it was true - though they hadn't Bonded yet, and he hadn't presented her to the Hold - and she would get used to it eventually.

 

Ayr was honestly grateful to have Dorian on her side for the discussion, since the Tevinter helped her with a few events she missed and added in his own observations since being at the Hold.

 

Cullen stayed out of the conversation unless asked a question directly, likely wanting to avoid any assumptions that had had _forced_ her into anything.

 

Their reactions, at first, had been about what she expected; wide eyes and an open mouth from Amaris, a cold look and flare of magic from Solas. Had she not _immediately_ done damage control, Amaris would have surely followed after her fiancés reaction shortly, since they were both ridiculously protective.

 

Instead, they had allowed Ayr and Cullen to show them to the Thanes home, sat down at the table, and listened to the story, interjecting with questions on occasion.

 

"Then you're going to stay?" Amaris questioned once the tale had been finished, lips pursed in the way she had when she was thinking, "Instead of returning to the Clan?"

 

"Yes. This is where I need to be, where I _want_ to be," Ayr winced, "I know you probably think I'm under some sort of coercion spell-"

 

"On the contrary, I ran a check on you when I hugged you, Ayr," Solas allowed a mischievous grin to break though, "I apologize, Ayr, old habit. But you are also acting more like yourself then certain friends say you have in ages. I can't say I'm sorry to see the change."

 

"This is quite close to Skyhold; visiting will be easier," Amaris was smiling wryly, eyebrows lifted, "But Keeper Deshanna is going to _kill_ us."

 

" _Us_? Don't you mean _me_?" Ayr joked, relaxing as the tension bled out of the room.

 

"Oh, she'll find a way to blame _me_ , don't worry. 'There goes that Amaris, setting a bad example for her cousin again!' Ah well." Amaris reached across the table, gripping her hands tightly, "You are _happy_ here, Ayr? Truly?"

 

"I am."

 

Blue eyes slid to Cullen, icy and questioning, "And you love her?"

 

"With all my heart." Cullen replied easily, making Ayr flush.

 

"Then I'm satisfied. But this means I _expect_ visits from you two, you hear me? And you'll be seeing _us_ as often as we can manage."

 

"I don't think that's a problem, Amaris," Ayr laughed, squeezing her cousins hands back just as tightly, "I'm just glad you're not _angry_."

 

" _Please_ , Ayr, I just want you to be _happy_. And like I said, this means you're a _lot_ closer by. Now." the blonde was grinning, eyes bright, "Where's Tara?"

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"I still can't believe you're _alive_! This is fantastic! And I can visit you and Ayr at the same time!"

 

"I _knew_ as soon as Ayr found me that _you_ were Fen'Harels bride, Amaris, I _knew_ it! You _have_ to come visit!"

 

"Of course, Tara! Whenever I can!"

 

"Hey, Tara, why do _I_ always get stuck with the baby when I come over?"

 

"Oh _hush_ , Ayr, you love it. And I need the break! And to catch up with Amaris!"

 

"Yeah, _okay_ , Tara..."

 

"Quite the twist of Fate, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Cullen glanced at Fen'Harel when the elf stepped up beside him, wearing a content, knowing expression.

 

The Thane nodded, eyes returning to the women, "Such is the way of the world, it would seem. Regardless, I would thank whatever God brought Ayr to me."

 

At Amaris' request, they had gone to Tara and Alistair's house to visit and reacquaint themselves. The three women currently sat the main table, talking and laughing, while Alistair had slipped out to run an errand and Cullen and Fen'Harel stayed back to give them space.

 

"I apologize that we are not able to leave today as scheduled, Fen'Harel, but my healer was adamant I wait another day."

 

"Call me Solas, Cullen," the elf shot him a smirk, "We will be _family_ , soon, I would have you call me by my first name. And it is not a problem; I dare say Amaris would be terribly displeased with me, if I tried to remove her from the Hold today."

 

"The Venatori were not a problem, coming from Skyhold?"

 

"No. In fact, we passed several of their Camps on the way here... and they all seem to have been _incinerated_ , completely. It was rather disconcerting."

 

"Indeed, that is strange." Cullen was honestly only half listening, far to immersed in watching the girls interact, in Ayr cuddling and cooing to Tara's babe with a bright grin.

 

"Let us leave the women be, to get reacquainted," the Thane forced his gaze away as his thoughts turned down other paths, gesturing for Solas to follow him, "I'll have you set up in a guest house, and we can head out at first light."

 

"It is appreciated, Cullen. And while we walk, tell me again of the _full_ prophecy surrounding you two," Solas had a knowing look as they walked, as though he were putting together a puzzle, "I t is rather _intriguing_."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"Damned Venatori! How _dare_ they interfere!"

 

_Crash_ , a sphere of magic exploded against the wall, disappearing in a shower of harmless sparks.

 

_"I take it **you** did not send them?"_

 

"Of course not! I _wanted_ them to Bond last night! And those bloody bastards _ruined_ it!"

 

Another shower of sparks, brighter, flaring with her anger.

 

_"Mythal, dear, your temper is showing."_ Flemeth quipped dryly from the water sphere.

 

"Cullen and Ayr should be _Bonded_!" Mythal growled, magic flaring again, "They should be Bonded, and Ayr should be _pregnant_! It would have _forced_ Deshanna to see reason, regardless of her feelings, and the child would have been second only to Solas and Amaris' offspring-"

 

_"Has **that** seed been sewn, then?"_

 

"Not yet. Solas knows better than to go _that far_ before the official Bonding; she'll be pregnant the moment he has her, though." Mythal clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to calm down, "There are _other_ festivals of Rilla, yes? When is the next?"

 

_"Three months."_

 

"THREE MONTHS?!" Mythal shrieked, flinging another orb of magic and cursing rapidly in Elvhen, "How, exactly, am I supposed to keep them from consummating their relationship for _three months_?"

 

_"Do not ask me, Mythal, this is **your** prophecy, remember,"_ Flemeth shrugged, _"I do recall you saying that, during time in your Temple, unBonded couples would not be allowed to room together?"_

"That's true, but..." the words clicked, and Mythal's lips pulled in a wide _smile_ , "Ahhh, there, then, is the basis. They will be here at _least_ a month and a half, for the ceremony and celebrations. I will need to rearrange the _rooming_ arrangements a bit, I see. Past that, I can figure out later."

 

_"A word of precaution, old friend. Your Dread Wolf is growing suspicious."_

"Solas will do nothing unless he is _certain_ he knows what is afoot, you need not worry," Mythal waved an elegant hand, "I must see to the preparations, Flemeth, before they get here."

 

_"They plan to leave for Skyhold in the morn, as the Thane was injured in the battle with the Venatori."_

"I know. It's part of why I incinerated their remaining camps." Mythal _hmped_ , "Teach them to mess with _my_ people."

 

_"All the luck then, Mythal. Keeping the Thane away from the Flame Child, now that she has accepted him... it is not a task I would undertake."_

"It is for _their_ greater good, in the long run," Mythal dismissed the orb without another word, striding out into the depths of her Temple to find servants and get things _reset_.

 

_Patience, Mythal. Things will yet fall into place. Just be **patient**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE IT WAS GOOD I know there's no almost sexytimes or sexytimes BUT STILL.
> 
> MYTHALS LITTLE TEMPER TANTRUM WAS TO FUN TO WRITE.
> 
> ...HOPE IT WAS GOOD? :D LOTS MORE TO COME! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!! <3 <3


	9. To Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Skyhold is made, and the summons to the Temple come sooner then expected.
> 
> Mythal is determined to win this game, but the Dread Wolf has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....HOW IS THIS ALMOST AT 1000 HITS /dies from happiness
> 
> That being said... you guys are going to seriously kill me. This chapter is REALLY SHORT and it's seriously more of a TRANSITION then anything because WE GET INTO MORE SERIOUS PLOT STUFF NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR TO GOD.
> 
> But I had to move it along. And I sat there and stared at it for a bit like 'hmmm could I add anything to this?' before realizing, nope, everything I wanted in the chapter is in the chapter.
> 
> So. I digress. THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE MUCH MORE OF A SLOW BURN FIC THEN INTENDED /facepalm
> 
> REGARDLESS, I hope you enjoy! And I PROMISE we're getting closer to smut, I SWEAR! <3 THIS CHAPTER MEANS WE ARE THAT MUCH CLOSER BECAUSE NOW WE'RE AT LEAST AT THE NEXT LOCATION DX

As it turned out, they didn't leave for Skyhold until _two_ days later, for a couple of reasons.

 

The main being that Ayr had mentioned the lack of Wards to her cousin, and Amaris and Solas had spent most of the next day casting barriers and weaving protective spells around the Hold, making sure they were strong enough to stave off attackers but weak enough to allow the Auger's Spirits to travel safely through.

 

The second being that Wynne had come to visit, telling the Thane to take _one more day_ , just to be safe, since the ride to Skyhold would be through the upper Mountains.

 

"We know a safer path, healer," Solas had tried to argue on Cullen's behalf, likely noting the frustration coming off the Thane, "It is not so steep, and we will reach Skyhold by day's end."

 

"Regardless, I would prefer if he waits one more day, Lord Fen'Harel," Wynne had shut down the suggestion, gaze flickering back to Cullen, "And, if I may, Thane, a word in _private_?"

 

Cullen had scowled but nodded, bidding the others to go ahead of him - Amaris and Solas to cast the wards, Ayr to accompany them, his sisters to run errands as need be - so they could talk.

 

The Wards had been finished and the girls had retreated to Tara's house again by the time Cullen appeared, silent and looking downright _furious_.

 

He said nothing, however, and the women enjoyed their visit, Amaris giving Tara a _tight_ hug and promising she would visit again soon.

 

It wasn't until they'd climbed in bed for the night that Ayr's patience snapped, the redhead leaning purposefully over the still glowering Thane with a lifted brow, "Okay, out with it, Cullen. What happened?"

 

"Nothing happened-"

 

"Cullen, you have been _grumpy_ all day, clearly Wynne said _something_ that pissed you off," she let her worry show, a hand resting on his newly-bandaged chest, "Is it the wound? Is it worse then she thought?"

 

"No, Ayr, I'm fine. I..." Cullen growled, pressing his hand over his eyes and grumbling, "By the Lady, of all the things, for the healer to forbid a man from _claiming_ his Bride in fear of over-exertion..."

 

Ayr blushed but couldn't help _smirking_ , laughing as she leaned fully on his chest, "And yet she thinks you're okay to _travel_ tomorrow?"

 

"'I know you, my Thane,'" Cullen tried to mimic Wynne's voice, making Ayr giggle, "'and the ride tomorrow will be much less _strenuous_ then your activities with your Bride. You must wait a _week_.'"

 

"A week? _Really_? Why so long?" Ayr drew a little circle on his chest with her nail, murmuring "Surely... claiming me _once_ wouldn't exhaust you to terribly?"

 

Cullen lifted his hand from his face and pinned her with his stare, golden eyes molten with want. "I will not be satisfied with having you _once_ , Ayr, and Wynne knows it. When the day comes, I will claim you, and claim you again, until we are both exhausted and I've made you burn brighter than a flame."

 

Well, that did absolutely _nothing_ to quench the ache building between her thighs.

 

"I look forward to that day, Vhenan," she managed to respond after a moment, bending to kiss him as she told her body to _calm down, not tonight._

 

"We'll be at Skyhold, then," Cullen rumbled against her lips, pulling her tight against his chest and shifting to blow out the candle on the side table, "But if you're still _amenable_ , then..."

 

"So long as we have _privacy_." Ayr laughed, snuggling against him and slipping easily into sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

They left at first light, biding Alistair and Tara a fond farewell - Alistair would be in charge while Cullen was away - and respectfully asking for the God's blessing through Flemeth before heading out.

 

As Solas had said, the route they took was easy; smoother paths, not as many rocks in the road or twists in the way, only a few rams darting through the foliage.

 

They talked as they traveled, stopping once to eat, reaching the Keep just as the sun was setting, as Solas had said they would.

 

The mounts were stabled, and they were led inside the impressive building, Solas taking care of introductions, since the Thane hadn't met most of the gathered guests.

 

There was Cassandra, a former Seeker and Varric's wife; the Iron Bull, a Qunari and Dorian's lover, going by the brief snippets of conversation he caught before they wandered off.

 

Several others came and went on the peripherals, the rest of the evening taken up by the feast Solas had asked be prepared ahead.

 

"We will be staying at Skyhold for a week, perhaps two," he informed them over dinner, fingers entwined lovingly with Amaris', "It all depends on when Mythal summons us to the Temple, where the Ceremony is taking place. At that point, we will take the Eluvian to the Temple, and must go through several Rituals before the Bonding, which will take about a month."

 

"It is very _elaborate_ , is it not?"

 

"Unfortunately. I wish we could do it more simply, but Mythal insisted."

 

"And you don't argue with the Elvhen Goddess of _Justice_ , gotcha."

 

Dinner concluded, they'd been shown to the rooms they'd be using for their time there, Ayr and Cullen collapsing gratefully onto the bed and curling immediately around each other.

 

"Six days, Ayr," Cullen had whispered in her ear as she fell asleep, shivering at the implications of the words.

 

_I can't wait._

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr spent most of the week with Amaris, since they hadn't seen each other in a _year_ and the blonde was eager to catch up.

 

She didn't mind, really; she still saw plenty of Cullen, since the Thane seemed to mostly be with Solas, and Amaris was always eventually drawn to her fiancé.

 

Every night when they went to bed, Cullen would remind her quietly how many days were left, anticipation rising as it drew closer and closer...

 

And then, as usual, life got in the way.

 

"It seems Mythal is ahead of schedule, my friends," Solas announced at breakfast the morning of the _planned_ day, looking rather perturbed himself, "We have been summoned to the Temple, and will be leaving the moment everyone is ready."

 

"So soon?" Ayr questioned, surprised and slightly annoyed, feeling Cullen tense beside her.

 

"So it seems, yes. Finish your breakfasts, and then gather anything you need with you; gather in the gardens once you're ready."

 

There was nothing to do but obey; the group finished their breakfasts and went to gather their things, Ayr catching Cullen's hand as they walked and _trying_ to cheer him up.

 

"Don't _scowl_ , Cullen," she tried to smile, "Just means we'll have to wait till we're settled at the Temple."

 

"It feels as though something is trying to _keep me_ from you, Ayr," Cullen rumbled in response, gripping her hand tightly, "I do not like it."

 

"You're paranoid, Cullen," Ayr tried to assure him, but there was a nagging in her mind, as well.

 

They met the others in the Gardens soon after, Solas leading the way into the designated room and through the activated Eluvian.

 

Mythal's Temple was _gorgeous_ and _huge_ , and Ayr did her best not to _gape_ as the goddess herself approached them, beaming and offering greetings.

 

"My dearest Amaris, welcome back!" Mythal hugged the blonde as she would a fond friend, startling Ayr when she stepped through the group and hugged _her_ , to, "And darling _Ayr_! So wonderful to finally meet you! Come, come, we must get you women _prepared_! We feast, tonight, to begin the celebrations!"

 

"Have rooms been prepared for _all_ of our guests, Mythal?" Solas interrupted before she could usher them away.

 

"Yes, yes, Ayr will be rooming with _Amaris_ \- I didn't think you'd _mind_ , dear - and of course the _Thane_ has his own chambers-"

 

"What?" Ayr stopped, startled gaze going to the Goddess even as Cullen stepped forwards, both sharing the same reaction, "Shouldn't I be sharing with Cullen? We're-"

 

" _Not Bonded_ , are you dear?" when Ayr only flushed in response, Mythal gave a soft smile, "I apologize, darling Ayr, but couples that are not _Bonded_ \- whether by Elvhen Bonds or vows to the Maker - are not allowed to share quarters in my Temple. And Cullen, before you argue; you have presented her to your Hold yet, properly declared her your Bride? No? Then I am _sorry_ , dear friends, but I cannot let you stay in the same rooms during our celebrations."

 

"But-"

 

"Now now, no time to waste, we must get you dressed! Onwards! Fen'Harel, be a dear and show the Thane to his quarters, will you?"

 

Ayr barely had time to think before she was swept away alongside her cousin, though one thought stood out.

 

There was definitely _something_ going on here.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"What game is it you are playing this time, Mythal?"

 

Mythal only lifted her gaze from the feast and batted her eyes innocently, "Whatever do you mean, dear Solas?"

 

"The prophecy concerning Ayr and the Thane," Solas crossed his arms, watching her knowingly, "The fact that, every time they seem to be drawing closer, _something goes wrong-_ "

 

"The Venatori weren't my fault." she sniffed haughtily, lifting her chin in defiance, "I set them aflame in retaliation for their _interference_ , after all."

 

"Then you _are_ involved in the issues."

 

"Perhaps."

 

"Why? Why draw them together only to keep them _apart_?"

 

"Because it needs to be the right _timing_ , Solas," Mythal sighed, "Surely _you_ , of all people, can understand that."

 

"If you _harm_ either of them-"

 

"My, my, so _protective_ , Solas," Mythal's eyes glimmered happily, "I knew you were fond of Ayr, but I had no idea you cared so much about _Cullen_."

 

"He has been a good ally, in the past," Solas was scowling, "And he makes Ayr _happy_. That is all I need to know."

 

"I swear to you, my friend, _harming_ them is the _last_ thing I intend to do. In fact, had the Venatori not gotten in the _way_ , I'd have left them _be_ by now."

 

"Then why continue this game?"

 

"Because I _must_. You know as much as I that I did not _create_ that prophecy; merely recited it from a dream. I will see it through, regardless. Their Bond _must_ be sealed by _Rilla's Light_. And you must not _tell them_ of my involvement."

 

"Fine. But know that I will not _help you_ keep them apart, either," Solas turned, intending to head back to Amaris but pausing, "And Mythal... there is more than _one way_ to interpret a prophecy."

 

_If only, Solas. If only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /hides forever
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY PLOT AND SMUT COMING SOON I PROMISE.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY <3 I LOVE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME TO MUCH PLS XD;


	10. Unbreakable Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bonding Feast is drawing steadily closer, and yet something continues to keep Ayr and Cullen apart.
> 
> Solas steps in with a loophole... and two Bonds are sealed within Mythals Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT.
> 
> ....well no I'll let you read and find out but YOU'LL LOVE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER (I hope. I hope I did good!)
> 
> Also HOLY CRAP OVER 1000 hits... I love you people omg. And I am happy to say this is not only a longer chapter, but SHIT GETS DONE!
> 
> SMUT AHEAD!
> 
> Enjoy <3

For Ayr, time passed slowly in the coming days, events and fittings and dinners blending together into a hazy memory.

 

She wasn't sleeping; couldn't get comfortable in the bed she was sharing with Amaris, despite its softness and luxury. She'd gotten to used to being in Cullen's arms at night, warm and safe, and no matter how hard she tried, how tired she was, she could never catch more then perhaps a couple of hours of sleep.

 

Amaris noticed, bringing her various herbal teas and doing her best to help her sleep, to no avail.

 

"The only thing that will help is sleeping in Cullen's arms, Amaris. I've gotten to _used_ to it."

 

"I know, Ayr, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Mythal would be separating you." Amaris' brows had drawn together, lips twisted in a scowl, "It's unfair, honestly. I wish I could help."

 

Ayr agreed, but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to aggravate herself any further.

 

Mythal had explained the rough order of things over the feast, their first night at the Temple.

 

"The Ceremony will actually be in three weeks; a week after that, you will all be free to return to Skyhold and elsewhere. The first week will deal mainly with _outfitting_ everyone properly for the ceremony, and going over basic etiquette for the presiding."

 

"The second week will mostly be open for you to do as you like; explore, visit the library, relax, at your leisure. Amaris and Solas will be walked through the ceremony, and taught the proper vows."

 

"The third week involves a degree of self _purification_ before the ceremony, in which you will be walked through the rituals required. Only Solas and Amaris need undergo the most _rigorous_ rituals, and then we will have the Bonding Ceremony. The week afterwards will be spent _celebrating_ , and then your time here will be at an end."

 

The first week was _hell_ , as far as Ayr was concerned.

 

She'd _never_ liked being fitted for new clothing, and Elvhen fashion was no different.

 

Mythal's seamstresses circled and stalked and _tittered_ to themselves, working fluidly together but annoying the hell out of everyone else.

 

Ayr had been deemed the women's first _victim_ , standing as still as she could on the lifted pedestal and trying _not_ to set them on fire.

 

Somehow, she managed, and Ayr _magically_ \- had to be magic - had a new wardrobe for her stay at the Temple by the time they were called to dinner.

 

She wasn't sure if time passed _differently_ at the Temple or if she was going crazy, but the days seemed _shorter_ , and time seemed to pass both far too slowly and strangely quickly.

 

The rest of the week was the same; the seamstress's prodding at Cassandra, and then moving on to Amaris for the remainder of the time, since her outfits were just a _bit_ more important.

 

Ayr looked forwards to dinner every day; it was the only time she ever got to see Cullen, since the men were being subjected to the same treatment as the women.

 

She didn't even _care_ about stares or strange looks; Ayr only sat herself on Cullen's lap and started to eat, knowing he was amenable by the way he would immediately wrap an arm around her waist and _squeeze_ , gently.

 

Hell, she'd practically dozed _off_ on him a couple of nights, roused by kisses both times; gentle touches that she had immediately leaned into as she woke up, deepening the contact _regardless_ of who was watching.

 

And while Cullen would always pull away before she could deepen them _too_ much, his grip on her was always just a little _tighter_ , his eyes a little more _hungry_ afterwards.

 

They were nearing their breaking points - _both_ of them - and Ayr only hoped they could make it through _without_ pissing off the resident Goddess.

 

Not _too_ badly, anyways.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

When the second week rolled around, Ayr all but leapt from the bed, energetic despite having gotten almost no sleep again.

 

She washed and dressed in one of the _simpler_ monstrosities Mythal had had made for her - as they all had to dress _properly_ while at the Temple, according to the Goddess - before running her fingers loosely through her hair and dashing out the door just as Amaris began to wake.

 

They'd discussed it, the night before; they had this week to themselves. Ayr would be spending every possible moment with Cullen, and they'd agreed to meet in the front gardens as soon as they woke up each day.

 

It was there Ayr headed now, biting her lip as she looked around, not seeing him. Perhaps Cullen wasn't there, yet, and would be arriving shortly...

 

The thought trailed off when she stepped down off the stairs and spotted him standing nearby on the grass, a happy grin forming as she crept quietly towards him, waiting to see how long it would take for him to notice her.

 

Observant as ever, Cullen turned the moment she stepped onto the grass, the quiet _crunch_ of the blades and swishing of her skirts giving her away.

 

Ayr stopped and allowed herself to take him in, still smiling and meeting his gaze easily, noting that he was doing the _same thing_ to her.

 

It felt as though it had been _ages_ since she'd seen him - healthy and whole, with no bandages wrapped around his torso - and she took in the sight greedily, fingers twitching with the urge to touch him.

 

Mythal had had _Cullen_ made clothes, as well, and though they were styled to his preference as an Avvar, they showed Elvhen influence. Slightly Elvhen styled breeches hugged his muscular legs, several gilded belts taking the place of the loincloth he'd usually wear over them. The boots were much more fashionable then functional, and they'd made him a vest similar to his usual ones, but with a darker, _softer_ looking fur trimming the collar.

 

He looked like some sort of Avvar God of desire, tattoo visible beneath the vest, the dark trail of golden hair that started at his naval and led _down_ a distracting tease above the low pants.

 

If the heat in Cullen's gaze said anything, he was thinking the same thing about _her_.

 

"Hello, _wife_." the Thane rumbled after a moment, smirk pulling at his scar and making her heart thump at the promise in his tone.

 

"Hello, _husband_ ," she echoed in her best purr, still smiling brightly.

 

Cullen beckoned her to him, and Ayr went willingly, shrieking in surprise when he gripped her waist and swung her around in a quick circle.

 

"What is _with_ you guys and _spinning_ me arou- _mpfh_!" Ayr's words died when Cullen bent and kissed her, melting happily against him as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

 

Arms slipping around his neck to pull him closer, Ayr let him coax her lips apart and curled her tongue eagerly around his, pressing herself against him.

 

She felt him growl and then suddenly they were tumbling, the world spinning as Cullen manoeuvred so that _he_ hit the grass and Ayr landed on top of him, breaking the kiss with a surprised exhale.

 

" _Really_ , Cullen?" Ayr couldn't help teasing, grinning down at him, "In the _grass_?"

 

"Couldn't help it." Cullen's smirk softened a touch, lifting a hand to cup her cheek and run his thumb over her lips, "By the Lady, I've missed you."

 

"I've missed you to, Vhenan," she murmured back, kissing his palm, "I can't _sleep_ without you there with me, anymore."

 

"As I cannot sleep without you in my arms, Ayr," the Thane hesitated, a slightly wicked look coming over his face, "Why don't we sleep _now_ , then?"

 

"Now? Out _here_?" Ayr _squeaked_ when he rolled them over so she was on the bottom, pressed down into the soft grass as he nuzzled into her neck, "Think of the _grass stains_ , Cullen!"

 

"I thought it was rather comfortable." Cullen mumbled into her throat, and honestly, Ayr agreed.

 

She'd always liked to just find a nice patch of soft grass and lay down for a nap, back in the carefree days before she'd been made First.

 

The similarity tugged at her heart, even as she felt herself succumbing to the quiet _calm_ of the moment, letting her drowsiness overcome her.

 

"Okay, Vhenan... but just a _short_ nap." Ayr managed to mumble, eyes closing as sleep took her.

 

Cullen's only response was an unintelligible murmur against her throat.

 

Amaris woke them hours later - the sun beginning its descent as she smiled and shook them awake - and let them know it was time for dinner.

 

They'd spent the day simply sleeping in each other's arms, but neither minded; they both felt refreshed, well rested, and they brushed themselves off and clasped their hands together as they followed Amaris back inside the Temple, planning to spend the rest of the week doing much the same, if they truly had to wait till they'd left for home to go any _further_.

 

Solas - greeting them cordially as they entered the dining hall, smile secretive - watched them carefully as they ate, gaze drifting occasionally to Mythal, wary.

 

The wheels were turning in his head, fitting pieces together, and he hoped to give his friends _some_ hint of personal time, some amount of intimacy, despite Mythal's determination.

 

Because there were _definitely_ more ways to interpret the prophecy, and he would help if he could.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"Cullen, may I have a word?"

 

The Thane paused mid-stride, turning towards the voice with a lifted brow, "Yes?"

 

Solas only beckoned him to follow, stepping through a door he hadn't noticed and leading him into what almost seemed a small supply room.

 

"What's this about, Solas?" he questioned, cautious and still _slightly_ weary of the elf, if only because of the strong suspicion that _something_ was working to keep he and Ayr apart.

 

It was the end of the second week - the end of their free time - and Cullen had just reluctantly bid Ayr farewell until dinner, since the redhead had needed a bath.

 

"I'm _sorry_ , Cullen, I can't put it off anymore." Ayr had done her best to stay determined - even _with_ her Avvar husband pinning her tightly to his chest, giving her a look that could have swayed the most fickle of women - forcing herself to frown seriously at him, "I _need_ a bath. I _smell_."

 

"You smell _wonderful_ , love," Cullen had snagged a kiss, doing his very best to break her determination to _leave_ him so soon, "Bathe _later_."

 

" _Everyone_ will be bathing later," Ayr managed to resist, pulling away after a moment, "I'd rather do so in _privacy_. Plus, I have _grass_ in my hair, and Creators know where _else_."

 

"Nothing wrong with a little dirt, Ayr."

 

"Says the man who has _initiated_ all of our little grass-naps," Ayr grinned and kissed him once more before extracting herself from his arms, "I will see you at _dinner_ , Cullen, once I'm clean."

 

"Very well, love. Come find me when you're finished."

 

It had been a good week; he'd barely let Ayr out of his sight, asides from at night, and they'd taken short naps in the garden every day, recharging the energy they'd lost from being unable to sleep while apart.

 

They'd also explored the Temple and wandered the grounds, _trying_ to be content to just be _together_ , for the moment.

 

Cullen's hunger for her was only growing stronger, however; every smile and laugh, every touch and _look_ drew him closer to his breaking point, stubbornly trying to hold on, not wanting to rut her like an animal in the open space of the garden.

 

He wanted to claim her _properly_ , to take his time with her, worship her the way she deserved.

 

But _something_ had been interfering, and the Thane wanted to know _what_.

 

"It is about Ayr. And you." Solas' words drew him back to the present; expression closed, his arms folded behind his back, "You are _not_ paranoid, Cullen; someone _has_ been interfering with your relationship."

 

The Thane's gaze sharpened, resisting the urge to growl, " _Who_?"

 

"That, I cannot tell you. But I promise that I had _nothing_ to do with it, and am rather frustrated with the perpetrator, myself." Solas sighed, inclining his head, "You make Ayr happy, Cullen. Happier then I have ever seen her, truthfully. I would not have that happiness _wilt_ because of an individual's _whims_."

 

"You have known the cousins a long time." Cullen guessed, reigning in his temper since it was not _Solas_ he needed to rage at.

 

"Since they were children." Solas agreed, smiling wryly, "I am, as all ancient Elvhen were, essentially immortal. I met the cousins early in their lives, and became a sort of mentor. Amaris... surprised me, in more ways than one. She enraptured me; once we are Bonded, her lifespan will match mine."

 

The elf paused, then grinned rather knowingly, "I would say Ayr has _you_ rather captivated as well, Cullen, if you don't mind the observation."

 

"She does. I have been hers since she first freed me from the Venatori."

 

"Then you must listen to my instructions."

 

Solas' face was a mask of seriousness then, Cullen nodding his assent.

 

"The prophecy, the final part. _The Bond will be strongest if consummated in Rilla's Light._ It speaks truth, as far as I can tell; your Bond will be unbreakable if formed at the proper time."

 

"I'd thought it to mean at Rilla's Festival, truthfully," the Thane agreed, crossing his arms, "It is when Rilla's favor is most _potent_ , after all. We did not expect the Venatori."

 

"I know. And I have confirmed that the individual was _not_ responsible for that; they were rather frustrated by that, in fact. But now, they intend to keep you apart until the _next_ Festival."

 

Now Cullen _did_ growl, baring his teeth, "That is not for almost three months. They are _mad_ if they think they can keep me from my Bride that long."

 

"I agree, so I am trying to find a loophole. One that I believe I already have a basis formed for," Solas lifted his brows, watching him expectantly, "You know your pantheon better than I do. Rilla is the goddess of _what_ , exactly?"

 

"She is the goddess of the Fireside and Fertility."

 

"Then would not Rilla's Light refer simply to the light of a _fire_?"

 

Realization dawning, Cullen nodded, "Would make sense, since the Festival takes place around a _bonfire_. All I need to do, then, is claim Ayr within the light of a fire."

 

"Mythal gave you the more _rugged_ rooms, did she not? The one styled with furs and a large, open _hearth_?" Solas was _almost_ grinning, trying to remain neutral faced, "The only problem, then, is _timing_. You _cannot_ claim her the week before the Bonding; it is a week of purification, and even were it not, Mythal or one of the servants would notice Ayr entering your rooms."

 

"When would you suggest then, Solas?" Cullen was sure his own smirk mirrored Solas', since now, _finally_ , they were making some headway in this ridiculous game.

 

"During the Grand Feast, after the Ceremony," the elf replied easily, "Attention will be on Amaris and I until we depart to _complete_ our own Bonding, and not only will most of the guests be _drunk_ , so will the servants. Bonding Feasts are the _only times_ Mythal allows the servants to join in on the merrymaking; so long as you slip away separately, and not right after each other, no one will notice."

 

"In a week." One week. After everything else, Cullen could wait one more week.

 

"In the _meantime_ , I meant to offer you a quiet _nudge_ ," Solas' smirk was now downright _feral_ , looking incredibly pleased with himself as he moved to walk past the Thane, "I know Ayr was headed for a bath. Amaris intercepted her as I did you; she has not gone through the _full_ details of the plan, as we have, but she _has_ directed her to a rather more _private_ bath, one that is rarely visited by anyone else."

 

Cullen's brows shot up even as that potent hunger returned, "You think I can _control_ myself in such a situation, Solas?"

 

"I _know_ you can, Cullen, because you want to do right by Ayr," Solas opened the door and looked back at him, still smirking, "I just thought you two deserved a _smidgen_ of true privacy, after all you've been through. If you're interested, I can show you the way; if _not_ , however..."

 

The Thane barked out a laugh, grinning wickedly as he stalked after the elf, "Lead the way, o' _gracious_ Lord Fen'Harel."

 

"It would be my pleasure, Thane Cullen."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

_"Someone is interfering with things between you two, Ayr, though I cannot tell you who. Solas is working on a plan; Cullen will give you the details later."_

Ayr sighed, sinking further into the warm water of the bath as Amaris' words echoed in her mind.

 

Her cousin had led her to a rather more _private_ bath, one the redhead could honestly say she preferred. It was still styled the same as the others - with the bath being a recessed pool in the middle of the room, steps leading down into it on three sides and steam filling the air along with flowery scents - but it was smaller, less formal, and she enjoyed the quiet privacy.

 

She hadn't truly _wanted_ to leave Cullen to bathe - would _gladly_ have given in to his requests not to - but she _had_ been beginning to notice a slight odour, and needed to be clean.

 

More than that, Ayr was swiftly losing control of her desires; slowly but surely, her want for the Thane was breaking free.

 

_And someone's been interfering. Creators, you worked so hard to bring us together; let us **be** together, for fucks sakes._

Ayr grumbled and let her head fall back against the lip of the pool, eyes closing with a sigh. Her ears pricked for a moment - had that been the door? no, she was imagining it - before she relaxed again, allowing the warm water to soothe her tension.

 

She had briefly flirted with the idea of tracking Cullen down again after Amaris had left her at the baths; with the thought of asking him to _join_ her in the baths, since it was private.

 

In the end, she'd abandoned the idea; surely if unBonded couples were not allowed to _room_ together, they would not be allowed to _bathe_ together, either. _Stupid rules_.

 

Ayr's ears pricked at sudden soft _footsteps_ on the marble of the rooms floor, shoulders tensing as she straightened, eyes opening as she prepared herself to greet whoever had joined her - only to have her words die in her throat, eyes going wide.

 

"Cullen?" she managed to squeak after a moment, startled by the sudden appearance of the Avvar she'd _just_ been thinking about.

 

"Ayr." was all Cullen said in return, voice a deep rumble that sent chills racing up and down her spine.

 

He was naked, and didn't stop in his easy lope across the room from the small foyer, wading down into the pool without ever taking his eyes off of her.

 

Ayr stood and stepped forwards to meet him, gasping when his arms wrapped around her to lift her against his chest, kissing her hungrily.

 

Ayr wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as desperately, legs twisting around his hips and a _moan_ slipping from her at the insistent press of his cock against her belly.

 

"Cullen, _please_ ," she whined, wiggling against him, that now-familiar ache building between her legs, "Please, please, _please_..."

 

She didn't care that she was begging; she'd made her mind up, that night at the Festival, and she was _sick_ of them both being denied.

 

But Cullen didn't move to take her; only continued to kiss her, wading further into the pool so he could sit on a middle step, hands stroking tenderly over her hips and back.

 

"Cullen?" Ayr finally whispered into the kiss, confused.

 

"Not yet, Ayr." the Thane answered after a moment, kisses growing softer, almost reverent, "Right now, I just want to hold you. We have a plan."

 

"A plan?" the redhead echoed, trying to focus on the words but still reeling with lust, head tilting back when he left her lips to trail kisses along her throat.

 

"Mhm. Because of the prophecy, I can't just take you at _any_ time. It has to be by _Rilla's Light_ -"

 

"But _why_? Don't you _want_ me?"

 

It was a stupid question and she knew it, but the fear was there - buried but still there - that maybe he _didn't_ actually want her, that after everything she wasn't good enough.

 

The look he gave her - eyes molten gold and pupils blown out with desire - made the ache grow stronger and her heart hammer wildly.

 

"I have wanted you since the day I met you, Ayr, make no mistake of that," he caught her chin with his hand, touch gentle as he traced her lips, "But I also want our Bond to be _strong_ , _unbreakable_ \- and Solas says we must follow the prophecy."

 

"But the next Festival is-"

 

"There's a loophole." Cullen's lips were on her throat again, and if he thought he was calming her down he was doing the exact _opposite_ , "Rilla's light is Firelight. My rooms _here_ have an open _hearth_."

 

The ache swelled, responding to the promise of fulfillment, " _When_?"

 

"A week. The night of Amaris and Solas' Bonding." Cullen _bit_ her - just a tiny sting he soothed with his tongue - before explaining "While attention is on them, we will sneak away. One by one, not together less we be noticed."

 

"And then?" Ayr whispered, trembling from the promise in his voice.

 

"Then I will _claim you_ , Ayr, in Rilla's Light, as I have wanted to do since that first time I kissed you. And make no mistake, my Wild Flame," the Thane's voice dripped sex as he nuzzled at her ear, speaking right into it, "I will have you as many times as it takes before we are exhausted and sated, and you are full and dripping with my seed."

 

"Must we wait?" she whimpered, _throbbing_ from his words, rubbing purposely against that wonderful hardness still pressed to her belly.

 

" _Yes_ , love," Cullen's hands clamped down on her hips with a hiss, stilling her movements even as he shifted to kiss her again, "No further then this tonight. They will be missing us soon, and you wanted to _bathe_. We have but a week, Ayr, and I will keep my promise to you."

 

"Alright, Vhenan," Ayr sighed, still buzzing with arousal but knowing the Thanes tone meant he would _not_ be arguing about it. Then she bit her lip and batted her eyelashes at him innocently, "Help me wash?"

 

" _That_ ," he laughed, the sound husky with his own pent-up lust, "I can do, love."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr spent that third, final week counting down the days, hardly bothering to focus on the tasks they had to undergo in the time leading up to the Ceremony.

 

It was a week of 'purification', and though Ayr barely saw Cullen, he made _sure_ to effect her as much as possible when he _did_ see her.

 

The Thane would pause to kiss her, brushing his thumb over the pointed ridge of her ear. Or he would let his hand drift along the edge of her arm as he passed, the curve of her hip, along her spine or against her shoulder.

 

Once - halfway through the week - he even dared to _smack_ her ass as he walked past with Solas, smirking at her yelp and making her burn all the brighter.

 

The night before the final purification - two nights before the Ceremony - she and Amaris sat in their shared room, going over the plans.

 

"Dorian's also agreed to run interference, if anyone _else_ notices you two leaving," Amaris was smiling rather wickedly, an expression that seemed _strange_ on the blondes face, "Cullen will leave first, to make sure everything's ready. Then you'll follow after waiting just long enough to _not_ draw attention. You know where Cullen's rooms are, yes?"

 

"Yes." Ayr bit her lip, thinking, "Amaris... what should I expect, with the Bonding? Is there a certain prayer, or words, or _something_...?"

 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Bonding the way _you two_ will be isn't something that's _taught_ , you know. The _basis_ of the Bond is usually performed in the ceremony - when vows are exchanged - and then finalised, _consummated_ , later that night. For you... you may just have to go by instinct, Ayr."

 

_Instinct. Great. This should be... interesting._

 

No, there would definitely be no Ceremony for she and Cullen; technically, by Avvar standards, they were already _married_ , and they had to sneak away to even _complete_ the Bonding.

 

Cullen was not a mage; Ayr only hoped that, when the time came, she would be powerful enough to seal it.

 

"Don't worry, Ayr," Amaris lay a reassuring hand on her cousins shoulder, smiling, "You'll do fine. And don't forget to _enjoy_ the experience, you know. Cullen seems like the type to put his lovers needs before his own; I bet you'll be _incredibly_ pleased."

 

"You as well, Amaris," Ayr managed to grin through her blush, "Don't be so worried about Cullen and I that you don't enjoy your _own_ Bonding."

 

"We shall _both_ worry only about ourselves and our men that night, Ayr," the blonde laughed, "Promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The final day of purification came and went - the women separated completely from the men until the next day - and then finally, _finally_ , the morning of the Ceremony arrived.

 

Mythal's servants again swept into the room and took control of the situation, helping both elves into their dresses and then fussing with their hair and makeup.

 

Ayr was happy they at least went with makeup _suited_ to her, similar to what she would normally wear but just a touch more elegant. The gown was a layered, _silky_ thing of deep red, with billowy sleeves and a low neckline, her curls pulled back in a simple arrangement at the back of her head.

 

She stepped aside and fidgeted with the sleeves while the servants went to work with Amaris, dressing and preparing her for the Ceremony.

 

And while she was still very much preoccupied with thoughts of the night to come, Ayr couldn't stop the bright smile that formed at the sight of her cousin gowned and ready, happiness for the blonde and her love rising above the nervousness.

 

Amaris looked like a goddess herself; hair twisted in an elegant half-knot, curls left to hang by her ears - the edges of which were adorned with silver jewelry - and a small circlet accenting the elegant makeup they'd applied to her eyes and lips.

 

Amaris' dress was rather more elegant - and _long_ \- then Ayr's, a mix of white and blue and silver, cinched at the waist but trailing behind her as she walked.

 

"You look _gorgeous_ , Amaris," Ayr grinned, stepping up to clasp hands with her cousin.

 

"I hope Solas will like it." Amaris murmured, twisting and turning as she examined herself in the mirror, still holding tightly to the redhead's hand.

 

Ayr only rolled her eyes, "You're kidding, right? He'll _love_ it."

 

Solas would love Amaris in _anything_ , because that was how he was; in his eyes, Ayr knew that Amaris was perfect.

 

_And you've found a man who thinks the same about you._

 

Forcing back the blush and nerves that wanted to return with that statement, she squeezed the blondes hand again, "Ready?"

 

Amaris nodded, smiling brightly now, "Ready."

 

"Lady Amaris, Lady Ayr," a new servant stepped in through the doors, smiling kindly, "It is time."

 

The cousins shared one last nod before allowing the servants to usher them out of the rooms, following the long hallway towards the inner sanctum of the Temple.

 

The Ceremony would be held in what Mythal called the most _sacred_ area of the Temple; an inner sanctum with a calm pool at the base and a lifted mountain amidst greenery and flora, light filtering in from the open roof.

 

They would perform the Ceremony at the base of the hill, near the pool; there were too many people to fit comfortably atop the hill, near Mythal's most used Eluvian, and so at the bottom it would be, an archway setup and various servants nearby to aid if need be.

 

Solas was already standing beneath the arch with Mythal, as they had known he would be; dressed in the most finery either cousin had _ever_ seen him don, since he'd admitted before he avoided the more luxurious clothing on purpose. Now, he looked every bit the regal Elvhen God most thought him to be, the lordly Fen'Harel - though the image was broken the moment he spotted Amaris, expression breaking into one of soft reverence, of disbelieving adoration.

 

Mythal was dressed as one might expect of the Mother Goddess of Justice - or perhaps not, as she was baring rather more cleavage then one might think.

 

Ayr relinquished Amaris' hand with one final squeeze, giving her an encouraging smile as a servant led her forwards across the space, bringing her to the archway.

 

Ayr watched with a soft grin as Solas gently took Amaris' hands in his own, speaking to her quietly and tenderly, his expression full of wonder and affection. Amaris was looking at him the same way, and the redhead turned away, feeling as though she were intruding on a private moment.

 

She spotted Varric and Cassandra coming from another set of archways, dressed properly but not as extravagantly, clasping hands and smiling when they spotted her.

 

Dorian and Bull followed not far behind them, both men shooting her a knowing _grin_ and the Tevinter winking, making her laugh.

 

Then a large hand slipped into hers, the familiar heat of him appearing at her side as he chuckled, "Sorry for keeping you, Ayr."

 

Turning, green eyes locked with gold, the affection and carefully concealed _lust_ in his gaze making her words cut off before she could even think of what to say.

 

Honestly, she was probably reflecting the same thing back at him, if his smirk was any indication. Cullen was dressed again in an Elvhen version of his typical garments, though slightly fancier for the ceremony - baring even _more_ skin, if that were possible.

 

"You _should_ be sorry, Vhenan," Ayr simpered teasingly, batting her lashes and grinning when he growled, "The Ceremony's about to start. Shall we?"

 

"Of course, my lady," Cullen shifted his grip so their arms were linked, though he bent first to kiss her tenderly - a brief touch belaying the desperate want they both felt - before leading her gently forwards, "Let's finish this so we can move on to... _other_ things."

 

Ayr swallowed thickly and turned her gaze to the gathering before them, not wanting to give away her thoughts to anyone who might be watching.

 

They gathered with their other friends several feet from the archway and the couple beneath it, in front of the other guests Mythal had invited - representatives from other Dalish Clans, several from families or factions she was familiar with, people Solas knew as Fen'Harel that were necessary at such a gathering - as well as all of the servants in the Temple, as they were just as welcome at the event as any other.

 

Mythal began the Ceremony with a stern chant, one the servants took up and that echoed in the chamber as though being sung from the sky.

 

Ayr did her best to focus on the lilting Elvhen flowing from the Goddess' lips, but mostly caught the meaning behind it and not the words themselves - Ancient Elvhen was slightly different then what most modern Dalish Clans used, so certain words were different, certain phrases spoken differently.

 

Cullen's presence at her side was also a distraction, his thumb stroking lightly over the skin of her arm, the _warmth_ of him seeping into her and making her _want_.

 

Finally it came time for the vows, and though again Ayr couldn't claim to understand the words - even from Amaris, who had been taught the proper language during her time at the Temple, she imagined - she understood the meaning, clear as day.

 

_I promise to love you, to cherish you, to honor you, until my dying breath, and even after. You are my heart, my soul mate, my beloved, and I will stand at your side for all eternity. This I swear before Mythal and all the Gods, before our friends and family, and the People. I am yours, as you are mine, forever._

 

Even though she'd _sworn_ she wouldn't cry - she wasn't normally an emotional person, when it came to Bonding's - Ayr felt tears gathering in her eyes and sniffled, wiping at her eyes at conceal the moisture.

 

"Are you alright, love?" Cullen murmured to her, worry colouring his tone.

 

"I'm good." Ayr whispered back, smiling through the tears, "I'm just... she's like my _sister_ , so it's..."

 

The Thane understood, nodding and squeezing her hand with a reassuring grin, their attention returning to the couple when Mythal again began to speak in Ancient Elvhen.

 

Then the Goddess switched to Common, smiling and spreading her arms wide, "Now seal the Bond with a kiss, Solas, Amaris, and know you are forever Bound together."

 

Solas' grin was brilliant as he swept the blonde into his arms and kissed her passionately, Amaris responding equally as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the gathered audience cheering and applauding.

 

"Now, friends!" Mythal boomed, looking incredibly pleased with herself, "It is time to Celebrate! You two will need to finalise things _later_ , but for now... we feast!"

 

Cullen squeezed her hand again, and Ayr met his gaze easily, sharing a heated look.

 

_Soon_.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The feast was grand - every kind of food imaginable seemed present on the never ending banquet table, spread out for everyone to help themselves and dig in - and liquor of all kinds was passed around, shared freely and without reserve.

 

Mythal presided from the head of the table, surrounded by several delegates and servants at all times, laughing and toasting constantly.

 

Amaris and Solas sat at the opposite end, accepting congratulations and well wishes, a calm happiness about them.

 

Their other friends were spread around the table - Cassandra and Varric closer to Amaris and Solas, Dorian and Bull closer to Mythal (likely on purpose, should they need to run the specified _interference_ ) - and Ayr and Cullen sat closer to the newly Bonded couple on the other side, laughing and eating alongside their companions.

 

Ayr didn't touch any liquor, and she knew Cullen had had perhaps _one_ mug of ale, nothing to strong or that would affect them badly.

 

They ate - partially because they were actually _hungry_ , and partially because they couldn't leave _yet_ \- and bided their time, Ayr growing more and more impatient and anxious with every moment.

 

What if something went wrong? What if they _couldn't_ get away? What if-

 

"Ayr." Cullen spoke in her ear suddenly - breath hot on her neck, the single word sending a rush of shivers down her spine, "I'll be back, love."

 

Even knowing it was the code they'd agreed on - and seeing that Mythal was definitely _drunk_ and not paying attention to much of _anything_ \- Ayr swallowed thickly, nodding quietly as her voice failed her.

 

The Avvar grinned and brushed his lips over her cheek, eyes filled with heat as he gave her a last long look before standing from the table and making his way from the room, pace a calm, relaxed lope, one that gave away _nothing_.

 

Ayr's eyes darted back to Mythal, relaxing only _slightly_ at the fact that the Goddess was still far too busy drinking and merrymaking with the people around her.

 

Now she had to wait... a bit, at least, so it wasn't obvious they were leaving for the same reason.

 

Ayr tried to distract herself with the food - they had fresh strawberries, usually something she was _addicted_ to since Solas had brought her some as a child - but even her favorite fruit couldn't keep her mind from wandering, her need to _follow_ , to _go_ , rising higher with every moment that passed.

 

Finally Amaris caught her eye from the head of the table - a quick little wave of the blondes hand, easily disguised as a reaction to something Solas had said - grinning and nodding her head just _slightly_ in the direction of the door, giving her the cue she needed.

 

_Time to go._

 

Ayr rose quietly from the table, murmuring a soft 'excuse me' as she departed, walking from the hall in what she hoped was an unhurried and confident stride.

 

Solas had been correct in his theory; _everyone_ , servant and guest alike, was drunk, or steadily _getting_ to that point. No one paid her any attention as she slipped out the main door, pausing to lean against the wall of the hallway and take a deep, steadying breath.

 

The halls were empty - everyone was at the feast, celebrating the Bonding alongside the couple - and Ayr quickly headed for the rooms at the far end of the Temple, steps quick and quiet in the slippers Mythal had had made for her.

 

_Use Fade Step when you're in the final corridor, just to be sure no one sees you._ Solas had advised, and Ayr drew on her magic as she approached that last long hallway, slipping into the spell with a practised whisper.

 

And then she was there, staring at the door that lead to Cullen's rooms, heart hammering and a lump in her throat, emotions warring between excited and terrified.

 

_This is it. The final step. There's no going back from this, Ayr._

 

Swallowing thickly, she grasped the door handle and pulled it open just enough to slip inside, making sure her skirts were clear before letting it fall closed behind her.

 

The room was dark asides from the flickering light of the fire, blinking as her eyes took a moment to adjust to the contrast. Then she looked up and sucked in a breath, heat flaring in her belly.

 

"Cullen." she managed to whisper, voice practically a whimper as she stared at him, nearly trembling with the sudden wave of lust that hit her at the sight of him.

 

He was standing in front of the fire, the light of the flames licking over bronzed skin and smooth muscles, accenting the blue lines of his tattoo and the sharp V of his hips. The Thane was bare, uncaring, and already fully erect, cock standing proud and ready from the thatch of golden curls that crested it.

 

Ayr felt her own body _throb_ in response to the mere sight of him, going wet at the unbridled lust in his gaze, amber eyes dark and pupils blown out with want.

 

"Ayr." Cullen's voice was a rough growl, and he lifted a hand to her, beckoning her to him.

 

Whatever hesitation she'd felt before was gone, replaced with a hungry _want_ , a need only he could tend to.

 

Ayr's slippers were kicked off as she moved forwards, dress slipping from her shoulders and off to pool on the ground as she stepped out of it, bare asides from her smalls as she approached him, hands reaching of their own volition-

 

She wasn't disappointed.

 

The moment she was within his reach Cullen's arms shot out to crush her against him, lips hot and hungry as they sought hers, tongue slipping into her mouth to twist around hers.

 

Ayr clung to him, pressing as close as possible and kissing back just as desperately, one hand tangling in the blonde curls at the nape of his neck to pull him closer, delighted when he responded by growling and grinding his erection against her belly.

 

Cullen pulled back from her after a moment, resting their foreheads together so he could meet her gaze, though he kept her pressed tightly against him, not letting her go for a moment.

 

The partial darkness seemed to have heightened her other senses, even as her eyes took in every detail they could find in the flickering fire light. She could hear every panting breath, feel his heart pounding against hers, taste the ale he'd had at the feast and, Creators, his _scent_... she'd been addicted to it _before_ , but now it seemed _stronger_ , somehow, muskier, and she wanted to burrow her nose in his throat and take it in, run her tongue along the hollow and _taste_ him...

 

So she did - ignoring his confused noise when she pressed her nose against the skin and then _licking_ him there, repeating the action when he gasped and gripped her tighter, one hand finding her ass and squeezing the cheek roughly.

 

Cullen snarled and twisted so he could claim her mouth again, kiss hungry and bruising, leaving her lips feeling tingly and swollen when he pulled back.

 

Ayr felt his hands on her hips and then he was dropping to his knees suddenly, pulling her smalls down and helping her step out of them, leaving her completely bare before him.

 

She shuddered when she felt his breath on her mound, blushing when he hooked a hand around her leg and let the other rest on her ass, pulling her closer to him.

 

"Beautiful." she heard him murmur, to focused on his touch to respond - shivering as he trailed a line of kisses up her inner thigh, drawing close to her sex before doing the same to the other leg, just _barely_ brushing against the skin there.

 

" _Cullen_..." she was whining and she didn't care, hips bucking automatically into his touch, not really knowing what she was begging for but _needing_ him.

 

"I want to _taste_ you, Ayr," Cullen rumbled against her thigh, molten gold staring up at her, "May I?"

 

As if she could say no to him when he was looking at her like _that_ , so close to where she wanted him most.

 

"Please." Ayr managed to whisper, hands finding his hair in an attempt to steady herself.

 

"Spread your legs more, love. Straddle me."

 

Swallowing, Ayr did was instructed, feeling his hands slide further up to grip her upper thighs.

 

She thought she heard him say 'perfect' before his mouth was on her and all other thoughts short circuited, gasping and gripping his hair as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked, shooting tingles racing through her.

 

She'd expected him to be an attentive lover, but she hadn't quite expected him to use his mouth on her. Now... well, she certainly wouldn't complain.

 

He teased her clit a moment longer before moving to kiss the lips of her sex, running the flat of his tongue along the seam, parting them so he could inside as well.

 

Ayr's legs quivered, her grip on his hair tightening as she felt the heat in her belly _coiling_ , tightening with every stroke of his tongue, so close already to shattering. They'd been wanting for weeks, unable to sate the need, and now it seemed her body was ready to go up in flames.

 

Even as she tried to hold on Cullen changed his tactics, returning to suckling her clit as he shifted a hand and gently pressed a finger inside her, making her cry out as he began to stroke.

 

He added a second, then a third, stretching and stimulating, and then he locked his lips around her clit and sucked _deeply_ , thrusting his fingers harder and making her fly apart with a wail.

 

Ayr's eyes had snapped shut when her release hit her, legs turning to jelly even as Cullen supported her, greedily lapping up her juices before letting go. The redhead slumped to her knees and fell forwards against him, panting as he pressed her close, fighting to catch her breath and clear the stars from her eyes.

 

"Alright, Ayr?" the Thane rumbled, hands gentle on her back despite the heady lust still coating his voice.

 

"You _broke_ me." the elf laughed breathily, feeling the ache returning at the heat coming off of him, responding to the press of his erection to her thigh.

 

"I hope not, love; this night is _far_ from over."

 

"Mhm." Ayr pushed away from his chest and leaned up to kiss him, purring at the taste of herself on his lips and letting her hands run over his chest, " _Take me_ , Cullen."

 

"As you wish, Ayr." Cullen's hands were on her hips, guiding her, "Straddle me, love."

 

Though her mind was still hazy with pleasure, Ayr realized now that there were soft furs beneath them, pillows nearby and the floor only vaguely noticeable beneath the plush throws. They were directly before the hearth - not close enough to roll accidentally into its reach, but near enough that the heat of it brushed over her skin - and the light flickered lovingly over them, almost caressing.

 

Cullen had made them a bed before the hearth, to be in the firelight, _Rilla's_ Light.

 

_You need to seal the Bond._ she tried to remind herself, mind still steeling with lust.

 

All thoughts stopped when the Thane helped her shift, his hands still on her hips as she settled straddling him, hovering just above his cock. He was kneeling, legs creating a platform for her, her own knees angled to either side of his hips.

 

And though she could _feel_ him there - the head of him brushing between her folds and making her shudder and _burn_ \- he made no move to take her. Just held her in place, thumbs brushing over her hip bones, gaze tender and hungry.

 

"Cullen?" she whispered finally, confused and so very, _very_ impatient, "What's wrong?"

 

"You remember what I said, about Rilla's Festival being about the _women's_ choice?" the Thane mumbled, eyes locked with hers.

 

"Yes?"

 

"This has to be _your choice_ , Ayr. You have to initiate it."

 

"Wha-?"

 

Cullen leaned up, kissing her and whispering "Put me _inside_ you, love."

 

Oh. _Ohhhhh_.

 

Ayr's eyes darkened, understanding dawning as she returned the kiss, letting one hand trail down from his chest to his groin, fingers running gently over his length.

 

He groaned when she took firm hold of him, angling him properly and biting her lip as she pressed slowly down, breath catching when he slipped past her folds.

 

Sure he wouldn't slip out, Ayr let go and rested her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as she lowered onto him, taking him inch by inch and whimpering at the delicious _stretch_ of him filling her.

 

She was a gasping mess by the time their hips met - clinging to him tightly as she settled in his lap, feeling stretched and _full_ , so very _full_ \- and shivering when he growled and _bucked_ , just once, grip on her hips tightening as he settled further within her.

 

" _Cullen_..." Ayr rolled her hips against him, circling once, whining when he bucked again and heightened the sensations, " _Creators_ , Vhenan, I-"

 

"You are perfect." Cullen kissed her again as he thrust up, hands shifting to her ass to help her move, "Ayr. My lowlander. My Wild Flame. My _wife_."

 

"My Thane." she purred in return, moving with him, fingers tangling in his hair and absently undoing his braid, "Vhenan, my _husband_. Forever."

 

He growled and renewed his pace, thrusting harder, faster, Ayr doing her best to match the movements, that same burning coil winding tighter and tighter in her belly.

 

And then there were words in her mind - words she'd didn't know the meaning of but that she _knew_ , somehow - words that she _needed to say_ to complete the Bonding.

 

_The Bonding! Do it now, now, now!_

The words spilled out as her release drew closer, lilting Elvhen that meant _something_ , bubbling up as though by instinct, almost babbling as they rushed closer to their end.

 

She felt her magic rising, reacting to the words, swirling around them both as they moved, clinging to each other, almost like a mist of runes and spirals in the air.

 

Cullen _growled_ when she'd finished her babbling, responding in yet _another_ tongue - an old Avvarian language, maybe, she wasn't sure - his words rougher but no less meaningful, responding to her and conveying emotion, if not meaning.

 

If the way the magic was drawing _closer_ , tighter, was any indication, she'd have guessed it was his answering _yes_.

 

Cullen cut off with a snarl and suddenly the magic was sinking into their skin, leaving tingles and sparks in its wake, patterns that melted away after a moment of shining.

 

Something _snapped_ into place - a tiny _burn_ hit just above her collarbone - and then Ayr could _feel_ him, feel everything he felt. Emotions and desires, how much he loved and wanted her - and the physical, the feel her of her tight heat around his cock, the pleasure they were _both_ feeling, and it threw her over the edge, _screaming_ as her release hit and rushed over her like a wave.

 

Cullen must have felt the same things she did, his release triggered by her own, and the Avvar roared and held her tight against him, thrusting _deep_ as he came, cock swelling inside of her.

 

Ayr felt the hot rush of his seed and shuddered, still panting and clinging to him, overwhelmed and warm and so very _happy_.

 

"Ayr," he managed to groan after a moment, resting his face in the crook of her neck, "Did you...?"

 

"We're Bonded, Vhenan," she answered quietly, still catching her breath, "In Rilla's Light."

 

"Thank the Lady." Cullen nuzzled his nose into the skin before pressing frantic, needy kisses there, Ayr shuddering as his rising lust hit her through the Bond, "The night is far from over, Ayr. I would have you again, love."

 

"You can have me as many times as you like, Vhenan," Ayr let her own want shine through the Bond, cupping his chin so she could kiss him, wriggling in his lap, "I expect you to keep your promise, after all."

 

"And so I shall, my wild flame," Cullen kissed her softly, deepening the contact slowly as he shifted to lay her back on the furs, pulling from her only long enough to wrap her legs around his hips, "I will not let you go, now that I have you."

 

"Thank the Gods." Ayr whispered, pulling him down to her, ready for him to consume her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did I do good?
> 
> I HOPE I DID GOOD? I THINK THIS IS ACTUALLY THE MOST DETAILED SMUT I'VE DONE NOW? /hides
> 
> LET ME KNOW OKAY?
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3 <3


	11. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've done it; they're Bonded. Now's the time to bask in the afterglow.
> 
> Ayr and Cullen make good use of their time together.
> 
> The Cousins' are happily Bonded to their men.
> 
> And Mythal throws a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! The muses were working for CL for a while instead, so THAT'S been updated a couple of times!
> 
> Finally the muses kicked back in for this, so here you go! You get some more - hopefully! - yummy smut to make up for it :3
> 
> (Also HOW AM I AT 47 SUBSCRIPTIONS AND 1600 SOMETHING HITS AHHHHHHHH *RUNS AROUND FLAILING*)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Martini September as thanks for listening to my rambling while writing it! <3 Thanks for sticking with me!! :3
> 
> And now... ENJOY THE CHAPTER! <3

Ayr was roused by lips pressing between her shoulder blades, sighing as they trailed kisses up the back of her neck and then down again, pausing at the juncture of her shoulder to bite and suck at the skin, sure to leave a mark.

 

She arched her neck in response, shivering when Cullen growled approvingly against the skin. The hand she hadn't noticed resting on her hip squeezed before drifting down over her stomach, caressing her belly for a moment before drawing her flush against him.

 

All thoughts of sleep immediately fled at the feel of him against her ass, hot and hard, and Ayr purred and pressed further back against him, rewarded with a snarl at her throat and a jerk of his hips.

 

It was still dark out; dark enough, at least, that the fire remained the main light source in the room, still glowing brightly from the hearth thanks to the spell Ayr had managed to cast in the midst of their lovemaking.

 

And while Ayr would have thought she'd be far too _exhausted_ to even think about going again - she'd lost track of the orgasms, honestly, especially since near the end Cullen had once more buried his face between her legs and made her _scream_ with his wicked tongue - she felt herself reacting to his touch, to the sheer _heat_ of him, the press of his cock against her ass, and welcomed the blossoming _want_.

 

They had done it; no one could keep them apart, now.

 

Cullen was hers; her Bonded, her Thane, her husband. _Hers_ , as she was his, forever.

 

Resisting was the _last_ thing on her mind.

 

So when he shifted and made his way back up her neck, Ayr turned her head and caught his mouth with hers, delighting in the possessive way he clutched her tighter to him, rumbling approvingly against her lips.

 

"Again, Vhenan?" she whispered into the touch, rocking her hips back against him.

 

"Only if you want to, love." the Thane kissed her hungrily, deep but tender, always willing to wait for her.

 

"Oh, Cullen," Ayr smirked, gripping the hand that had been on her belly and leading it down between her legs, pressing his palm to the wet heat of her sex, "I _want_."

 

" _Ayr_." her name was a growl as he pressed his hand closer to her, stroking along her folds and making her mewl when he dipped his fingers inside, "By the Lady, Ayr..."

 

"Touch me." she begged, wiggling against him with a quiet moan.

 

Cullen was happy to oblige, pressing his fingers deeper into her, stroking the areas he now _knew_ to be extra sensitive and setting her nerves aflame yet again.

 

Ayr rocked into his touch, turning her head to kiss him again, more than content with the languid pace.

 

She arched and gasped when he shifted to stroke the pad of his thumb over her clit, sighing as pleasure ran through her, making her sink happily against him.

 

Cullen made a noise of approval against her lips, removing his hand so he could maneuver her, gently coaxing her to lie on her back while he settled between her thighs.

 

The Thane paused to grin down at her for a moment - a proud, possessive stare that made Ayr flush hotter - before he bent, kissing her reverently. "You are beautiful, Ayr, _perfect_. And you are _mine_. The Gods smiled on me, the day we met."

 

"They smiled on us both." she whispered in return, relishing in his weight above her.

 

"I never truly asked, Ayr, as it is not our custom. And it is, I suppose, too late, now; but I want to ask, regardless." Cullen's grin softened, golden eyes glowing in the firelight, "Be my wife, Ayr. Be my Bride, and the mother of my children."

 

Ayr smiled brilliantly, blinking back a few renegade tears as she pulled him back down to kiss him again, "Yes, Vhenan. Ar lath ma, I love you. I am yours."

 

"May I love you one more time, before the sun rises?"

 

"I would love nothing more, Cullen." Ayr hooked her legs around him, rolling her hips against his, "Please, Vhenan."

 

Cullen shifted, angled one of her legs further, and then he was sliding into her, her body parting easily for the now familiar girth of his cock.

 

He paused once he was buried to the hilt - Ayr's body purring happily at the sweet stretch of him inside of her - and just lay flush against her for a moment, kissing her tenderly, the urgency of the night before sated and dwindling in their happiness at simply being _together_.

 

Then Cullen started to move; slow, deep thrusts that made her sigh and her body thrum. They kept a languid pace, content with the slow burn of pleasure that was building, not needing to rush.

 

Ayr could feel the coil building steadily in her belly, winding tighter with every thrust, and she gasped in surprise when Cullen pulled back enough to lift her legs over his shoulders, moaning when the new angle allowed him to slide even _deeper_.

 

The Thane buried his face in her throat and snarled as he upped his pace, making the coil burn brighter, build _faster_.

 

Ayr clung to him as she felt her peak rushing closer, eyes snapping shut with a gasp when the coil burst and her vision went white, pleasure rushing through her body.

 

Cullen followed after another few thrusts, making a strangled noise against her throat while clutching her hip to keep himself buried, releasing deep inside of her.

 

They lay like that for several moments, catching their breath, before Cullen shifted to take her legs off of his shoulders, reaching for the furred blanket and pulling it over them before settling back down atop her.

 

"Perhaps Rilla will be kind, now that we've obeyed her will," the Thane murmured into her shoulder, one hand caressing her side beneath the blankets, "Perhaps my seed will take root, if it has not already, and she will bless us with a child."

 

"Only time will tell, Cullen," Ayr mumbled sleepily back, hands running fondly through his hair - tousled and wild from her attentions - and making him purr, "Ar lath ma, Vhenan."

 

"I love you." he repeated in common, leaning up to kiss her once more before settling back down, arms tight around her waist and head tucked against her shoulder, "We will have much to face in the morning, love. Sleep, now."

 

"Yes, Vhenan." Ayr sighed, allowing the haze of sleep to overcome her, content with Cullen's weight against her and the slight ache between her legs.

 

There would, she knew, be consequences; if nothing else, they would have to explain to Mythal why she had spent the night in Cullen's rooms.

 

Worries for the morning to come.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ayr woke again when she felt herself being lifted from the warmth of the furs, shivering when a breeze brushed her skin and whining quietly at the loss.

 

She heard Cullen chuckle above her - felt it reverberate through his chest beneath her cheek - and mumbled a bit under her breath, trying to hold back the smile that wanted to break through.

 

Keeping her eyes stubbornly closed, Ayr frowned a little when he set her down on what felt like a soft bed - but then moved away, rather than joining her.

 

Opening her eyes and sitting up, her frown shifted to a lazy grin, spotting her Avvar husband back near their makeshift bed on the floor.

 

Cullen was grabbing the pillows and top fur blanket - likely with the intention of bringing them back to the _proper_ bed, where she currently lay - but Ayr's eyes were focused on the man himself, raking over the toned muscles of his back and shoulders, eyeing the firm butt she hadn't _quite_ managed to show appreciation for, yet.

 

The Avvar turned back towards her, and Ayr let her eyes linger on his length for a moment - impressive even when flaccid - before lifting her gaze to his, smiling innocently in response to the knowing smirk he wore.

 

"Not that I'm _complaining_ ," she drawled, "But why the shift to the bed?"

 

Cullen shrugged - a smooth, elegant roll of his muscular shoulders - and came up beside the bed, passing her the pillows before climbing on himself, "Why not?"

 

Ayr laughed, situating the pillows and fluffing them up before nestling against them happily, "Alright then, Vhenan."

 

Cullen chuckled, stretching out and then yanking the blankets over them, pulling her against his chest once he'd settled, "Any idea what time it is, love?"

 

"To early to care." Ayr answered simply, nuzzling into his chest and giving a happy little sigh, "I'd say we have at least another hour before people begin to wake up."

 

"Good." the Thane tucked her head beneath his chin and made a sound of contentment, one hand running lazily up and down her back.

 

They both dozed in and out, happy just to stay nestled together in the warm bed, birds slowly awakening outside and their songs filtering in through the windows.

 

Ayr's ears pricked at the sound of the door creaking open, coming fully awake as quiet voices filtered in as _something_ was placed into the room.

 

"Why are we bringing this here? This is the _Thanes_ room."

 

"Don't ask questions, fool; Lord Fen'Harel ordered we bring this here, and we have done as told. _That's it_."

 

"But-"

 

"Shh! Let's go before the Thane wakes up - we're needed in the kitchens, anyways, since everyone will be wanting breakfast soon-"

 

The voices faded away and the door swung shut with a quiet _click_ , Cullen already rising from the bed to inspect whatever it was the servants had delivered.

 

Ayr sat up when he _laughed_ , rumbling a quiet "That sneaky Solas."

 

"Cullen?" pushing herself up, the redhead frowned, "What is it?"

 

"Clothes, love," Cullen was grinning as he crossed back to the bed, setting the small chest down on the edge, "For _you_. From one very sneaky Elvhen God."

 

"Solas always did think of _everything_ ," Ayr was laughing, to, opening the chest and smiling at the set of _simpler_ robes, likely meant for the lazy celebratory breakfast happening that morning, "Good, since my gown from last night is a rumpled heap on the floor... that the servants somehow missed."

 

"Don't question it." Cullen chuckled, gaze tender as he watched her, "I think, however, that we should _wash_ first, love. We are both rather... _sweaty_ , among other things."

 

Other things being her slick and his seed, she knew, traces of which were _definitely_ along her inner thighs. "I'd rather not brave one of the public baths, though... and Amaris' rooms are too far away to use that one..."

 

"Ayr, love," Cullen cupped her chin to make her look at him, grinning wryly, "I have a private bath. The tub is rather... _odd_ , however, and only meant for one person, so..."

 

"Show me." Ayr laughed, allowing him to gently coax her from the bed and lead her further into the room, to the door she hadn't noticed the night before.

 

The bathing chamber was like the rest she had seen in the temple: all white marble and bright light, fluffy towels nearby and amenities like those at Skyhold.

 

The only difference was the tub, and Ayr let out a delighted little laugh at the sight of it, remembering the style from when she'd once stayed in a human Inn with Dorian.

 

"I've used this sort before, Cullen; though the last time it was not outfitted with running water." Ayr released her husband's hand to approach the tub and play with the knobs, "We'll both fit."

 

"Are you sure, Ayr?" Cullen eyed the tub skeptically, "It seems rather small."

 

"Trust me, Vhenan." Ayr put the plug in once the temperature was proper, grinning at the little tray of soaps and lotions attached to the tubs other side and humming as she waited for it to fill.

 

Once the tub was half filled, Ayr turned and held her hand out to him, "Here, Cullen, get in. You'll see."

 

Still skeptic but trusting her, Cullen stepped up and climbed into the tub, following Ayr's directions to settle back against the opposite end to the tap, knees bent and lifted towards either edge.

 

"And where, my lowlander, will you be fitting?" he asked quietly, golden gaze warm and curious as he watched her.

 

Ayr only smiled and grasped the edge of the tub, swinging her legs over and standing for a moment in the open space between his knees.

 

Then she knelt between his legs - twisting for a moment to turn the tap off, now that the water was high enough - before laying flush against him, breasts pressed to his chest and hips fitted perfectly between his thighs.

 

"See?" she purred, giving a breathy laugh at the startled growl that ran through him, "We fit."

 

"You are a wicked little Flame, Ayr," Cullen groaned, bending to kiss her as his hand settled on her hip, the other lifting to once more cradle her jaw.

 

"You love it." she whispered against his mouth, gasping when his hand brushed a strangely _sensitive_ spot on her collarbone.

 

Cullen pulled away at her reaction, gaze drawn to where his hand still sat, "What is...?"

 

Spotting the matching marking on _his_ collarbone - just the tiniest little sun shape, like a birthmark - Ayr grinned lazily and reached out to brush her finger over it, laughing airily at his responding hiss and hip jerk, "That, _husband_ , is the Bond marking."

 

"Bond marking?" Cullen rumbled, drawing a circle on hers and making her _hum_ as pleasure shot straight to her core.

 

"An outward sign that we are Bonded." she purred, pressing closer to him and feeling his response against her belly, "The shape is a bit different for every couple - I rather like ours."

 

"Is it permanent, love?"

 

"Oh, _yes_."

 

" _Good_." Cullen pressed his thumb down on the marking and rolled his hips up into hers at the same time, making her cry out in startled pleasure, "I think we still have some time to _experiment_..."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Roughly an hour later the couple finally emerged from Cullen's rooms and headed for the banquet hall; sated, clean, and dressed as well as they cared to be.

 

Judging by the lack of servants and guests milling about the halls, they weren't particularly late for anything.

 

Cullen wore one of the simpler sets Mythal had had made for him; simple breaches, only one belt, boots and a vest with red-brown fur trim. His hair, for once, was a tousled mess of curls - thanks to Ayrs fingers running through it during their time in the bath - seeming longer because he hadn't bothered to braid any of it.

 

Ayr wore the red robes the servants had delivered to the room - airy and light, clearly meant for the breakfast gathering they were headed to, and cinched with a gold belt. They hadn't brought a breast band - nor had she been wearing one under the dress the night before - but they _had_ thankfully included a clean pair of small clothes and slippers, and she had her hair pulled loosely back.

 

Both of their Bonding marks were clearly visible on their collarbones, and Ayr both worried and looked forwards to the reactions they would receive.

 

Regardless, they entered the banquet hall without hesitation, hands clasped tightly and grins wide at the small gathering that met them.

 

Mythal sat at the head of the table as always, dressed in a somewhat more formal breakfast robe and looking perfect as ever - if not, perhaps, _slightly_ hung-over.

 

Dorian and Bull lifted steaming mugs of coffee in their direction, both wearing knowing grins as they _pretended_ to return to their conversation.

 

Cassandra and Varric were likewise bent over mugs of coffee, wishing them good morning as they entered taking small bites of their food.

 

Ayr's attention was mostly focused on Amaris and Solas - her cousin practically _asleep_ in Solas' lap, dressed in a blue version of her robes with her hair tucked behind her ears.

 

Grinning and wanting to at least _congratulate_ them before anything else, Ayr led Cullen over to the couple and smiled at the elf, "Good _morning_ , Solas."

 

"Good morning to you as well, Ayr, Cullen," Solas' smile was both tender and possessive, his hold on the sleeping woman belaying a rather more territorial mindset then before, "All went well?"

 

"All went _perfect_." Ayr blushed but smiled, indicating the little sun marking.

 

Solas grinned and brushed a finger along Amaris' shoulder then - pinpointing a similar marking at the juncture, the pale moon shape only vaguely visible amidst all the little love marks he'd left on her skin.

 

Amaris roused somewhat at the touch, eyelids fluttering as she nestled further against her husband.

 

"I'm afraid I rather wore her out," the elf mumbled fondly, brushing a kiss over her forehead, "Amaris, _Vhenan_ , Ayr and Cullen are here."

 

"Mmmm? Ayr?" Amaris yawned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking for a moment before a sleepy smile spread on her lips when she spotted the couple, "G'morning. How did...?"

 

"Everything went perfectly, Amaris." Ayr promised, "As I'm sure everything did for _you_ , judging by your _sleepy_ state."

 

"Hush, cous." Amaris was smiling, though, an excited _knowing_ in her eyes as she gripped Solas' hand - the hand that was resting rather _protectively_ on the blondes belly, Ayr now noticed, "I need you to _check_ something for me, Ayr. _Later_."

 

Ayr could only stare, eyes wide, "Are you...?"

 

"I think so. We'll check later. Please?"

 

"Of _course_ , Amaris, I-"

 

"Good _morning_ , Ayr, Cullen! I'm glad you've joined us!" Mythal's voice rang out from the head of the table, drawing their attention to the happy goddess, "Please, have a seat! Help yourself!"

 

"We will, thank you," Cullen answered respectfully, taking the seat next to Solas and pulling Ayr down into his lap.

 

"I must say, you both seem rather _happy_ this morning. There is a different _aura_ circling you," Mythal was squinting at them, lips pursed curiously, "Did something _happen_?"

 

"We've _Bonded_ , my lady," Ayr answered honestly, sharing a tender look with Cullen, "Last night."

 

"About _time_!"

 

"See, Seeker? I _told_ you!"

 

"Yes, yes, Varric, I lost another bet, that is _hardly_ a surprise-"

 

"That's... that's _wonderful_ news!"

 

Ayr's eyes immediately returned to the goddess at the rather high pitched response, suspicions rising at the tense expression on her face.

 

"Bonded... _wonderful_ ," Mythal repeated, fighting hard to keep a smile up, "But... was there not something in the _prophecy_ about that...?"

 

"' _The Bond will be strongest if consummated in Rilla's light.'_ " Cullen recited, lifting Ayr's hand to his lips, "Rilla's light is fire light, lady Mythal. We were sure to stay in the Hearth's light, as was necessary."

 

"Well, that's... _excellent_ news, then. Congratulations." expression still seeming pinched, Mythal stood suddenly from the table, giving a weak laugh, "Excuse me, darlings, I'm afraid there's an urgent matter I must see too. Eat, please, enjoy yourselves."

 

She was gone without another word, Ayr shivering as a breeze passed over her.

 

Their companions shrugged and resumed eating, and while she was worried, the smug look on Solas' face made Ayr feel slightly better.

 

If Solas was on their side, and not worried, then things would be fine.

 

_Please._ she prayed, trying not to worry about it as she reached for the food, _starving_ after the long night of activity, _Please let everything be okay._

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The moment the warning _bing!_ of the communication spell went off, Flemeth sighed and gave up on the book she was reading for the time being.

 

She would have to find out what happened to the Knight Captain _later_ ; if Mythal was contacting her now, it was likely to rant about _something_.

 

Low and behold, the elvhen woman's face was contorted in frustration when the spell bubble opened, _"They did it! All my plans, ruined!"_

"Temper, Mythal," Flemeth drawled, arms crossed and expression blank, "What happened?"

 

_"They Bonded without me knowing! Solas must have helped, else they would have tripped the alarm spells I set on Cullen's door! Everything is ruined!"_

"Calm down. Did they Bond near a _fire_?"

 

_"They said they made sure to stay in the light of the Hearth during their Bonding, yes, but-"_

"But nothing. If they Bonded in the firelight - in _Rilla's_ light - then they have ruined _nothing_." Flemeth fought back the amusement she felt at the goddess' whining, keeping her expression neutral, "So they did it without you knowing, big deal. They obeyed the prophecy."

 

Mythal gnashed her teeth for a moment, almost _pouting_ when she spoke again, _"But it was supposed to be **planned**! During the Festival! Not while I was to focused on making sure Solas and Amaris' went properly!"_

"Are either of the Brides pregnant?" Flemeth asked, curious; if Ayr was, there would be much rejoicing in the Hold. The people _loved_ their Thane, but they would love him more if he brought home his wife with a pregnant belly.

 

_"Amaris is, there's no doubt about that. I didn't even **need** to check her; Solas' smug look and utter possessiveness said it all."_

 

"And is the Flame child...?"

 

_"No._ " Mythal grumped, looking downright miserable, _"I checked as I left the hall. The Thane's seed has not yet taken root, as I believe Ayr's fertile window has just passed."_

 

"Which is why you wanted them to Bond at the Festival," Flemeth guessed, disappointed; for the sake of the Hold, _and_ for Cullen's happiness, she had hoped the elf was pregnant.

 

_"Exactly! It's all about timing!"_ Mythal was gnashing her teeth again, pacing in and out of the bubble's sight, _"If my readings of her are right, her fertile window **should** coincide with the next Fire Festival, which would be the most opportune time-"_

 

"Why should they wait? They're Bonded, now, in Rilla's Light, as you specified. Why can the child not be conceived at _any_ time, now?"

 

_"Technically, they could, you are correct. But if the child is conceived during the Festival, they will be **incredibly** powerful; gifted with strong Elvhen magic despite being half human."_

 

"They won't be powerful otherwise?"

 

_"Oh, probably! But not **as** powerful!" _ Mythal seemed to take a deep breath, slightly calmer when she spoke next, _"You were right; I was unable to keep them apart, in the end. I should not attempt to, again."_

 

" _Goodness_ , Mythal, you almost sound as though you've _learned_ something," Flemeth mused, smirking cheekily.

 

_"Watch it, Auger. You're lucky I like you."_ Mythal snarked back, her attention drawn elsewhere by muted voices in the background, _"I have to go, Flemeth; there's a messenger I must greet. Strange. I will contact you again should anything happen."_

"Till then." Flemeth frowned as the bubble disappeared, an anxious feeling twisting in her gut.

 

_Lady, watch over them; Rilla, bless them._ she prayed, setting out to check on the Hold, _Spirits, protect them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D DID I DO GOOD? WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT?
> 
> ...don't kill me for the end bit okay *hides*
> 
> QUESTION: Would anyone want me to write an 'outtake' of sorts for Amaris and Solas' Bonding? It didn't fit in as well to put it in the chapter, but I'm willing to write it if people would like to read it! LET ME KNOW!
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS (ESPECIALLY COMMENTS) MAKE MY DAY! <3


	12. The Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace, followed by news from the Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....you guys are going to kill me for this.
> 
> Very SHORT chapter and very... yeah. You're going to kill me. IT'S A TRANSITION CHAPTER AND I WAS MAKING MYSELF SAD WRITING IT OKAY SO I COULDN'T ADD ANYTHING ELSE TO IT AT THIS POINT DX
> 
> I SWEAR NEXT CHAPTER IS LIKE... ALL SMUT. JUST PURE SMUT. I PROMISE.
> 
> Also right now I am unable to write the SolasxAmaris part simply because I cannot get into their head spaces at the moment for that. And again I couldn't torture the characters or myself anymore so this is SHORT I'M SORRY.
> 
> Still... hope you enjoy! XD; We have TWO CHAPTERS left after this guys and then we're done! Woo! Almost there! Thank you to everyone who's followed along on the ride with me! I appreciate each and every one of you!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Now.... onwards with the short chapter! XD; <3

The messenger, it turned out, was from Clan Lavellan, bringing Keeper Deshanna's congratulations for Amaris and Solas and checking in on Ayr.

 

"I have a message for you to bring  _ back _ to the Keeper, actually," Ayr had written a letter and given it to the man with an apologetic smile, "I apologize in advance if she  _ loses _ it."

 

The messenger looked confused, but tucked the letter into his pack regardless and departed through an Eluvian after being fed a proper meal, Mythal allowing him use of one leading to the Plains.

 

"It'll give him a week's ride back to the Clan, rather than  _ three _ weeks." the Goddess explained, "A much  _ simpler _ task."

 

Ayr knew, of course, that a letter would not appease her Keeper. She would have to go back eventually to explain herself properly.  _ Eventually _ .

 

For now, all she wanted was to bask in the closeness of she and Cullen's new Bond, to actually spend  _ time _ with her husband now that all the foolishness was out of the way.

 

They remained at the Temple for four days after the Ceremony, and the two spent most of their time in Cullen's rooms, either simply spending time in one another's presence or passionately  _ renewing _ their Bond.

 

They left for Skyhold the morning of the fifth day, with hugs and well wishes from a suddenly teary-eyed Mythal and her servants, stepping through the Eluvian and into the smaller space.

 

They spent another five days at Skyhold, relaxing and enjoying their remaining time with the other wedding guests and the newly weds.

 

They ate, drank, and made merry, just taking things easy and preparing for their trip back to Red Lion Hold.

 

And then, as they were preparing to leave, the Eluvian flashed to life.

 

Everyone was on their feet and ready to defend themselves before two familiar figures stepped through it.

 

Mythal looked positively  _ peeved _ ; the messenger from earlier in the week looked  _ terrified _ .

 

“Mythal?” Solas was on immediate red alert, the Wolf in him more obvious then ever, “All is well? What’s happened-?”

 

“It would seem,” the Goddess drawled, one eyebrow ticking in irritation, “That Keeper Deshanna has fallen  _ ill _ .”

 

“Ill?” Ayr echoed, heart dropping.

 

“Ill.” Mythal repeated, jerking her head in the messengers direction, “He came crashing through my Eluvian this morning, saying that - oh, just give them the message, now we’re here.”

 

“The First must return to the Clan as soon as possible,” the messenger stammered, clearly not liking the message he had to deliver, “The Keeper is Ill and needs to speak with you in person. Alone.”

 

“Alone. Are you  _ serious _ ?”

 

“K-Keeper Deshanna said it was paramount that the First come by herself, as there are… intimate things to be discussed.”

 

“Like  _ hell _ I’ll stay behind,” Cullen’s voice was barely more than a snarl, the messenger flinching back from the Thane’s rage, “If Ayr has to return to the Clan, then I’m going with her.”

 

“That would be unwise, dear Thane,” Mythal sighed, scrubbing at her forehead in annoyance, “And you would be dishonoring the Keepers wishes - and, thus, the Clan to which you have now Bound yourself.”

 

“Mythal…” Solas’ voice was warning, but the Goddess only made a disgusted noise.

 

“Do not blame  _ me _ , Solas, I do not like this anymore then  _ you _ do.” she huffed, waving a hand in Ayr’s direction, “It seems, my dear, you must attend to your Keepers wishes. And  _ you _ , dear Thane, must return to your Hold, lest your absence cause  _ trouble _ .”

“I’ll go with you, Ayr,” Amaris stepped up beside her cousin, giving the messenger a look that clearly read  _ don’t even try to argue _ , “Deshanna can’t exactly keep me away from my own  _ Clan _ , so it shouldn’t cause any issues.”

 

“Alright.” Ayr bit her lip, shoulders slumping as she turned towards Cullen, “Cullen-”

 

She was silenced by her husband’s lips against hers, his arms tight bands around her that told her  _ exactly _ how little he liked the idea.

 

“Come back soon,” he mumbled against her, “Or I’ll come to get you, disrespecting the Clan or not.”

 

“I’ll come back as quickly as I can.” Ayr promised, clinging to him a moment longer before the messenger made an uncomfortable noise and Mythal sighed again.

 

“Let’s get this over with then, shall we?” Mythal rolled her shoulders and all but dragged the poor messenger back to the Eluvian, giving him a shove through it and motioning the cousins to follow, “Come now, dears, so I can return you swiftly to your husbands.”

 

Ayr gave Cullen one more long squeeze before reluctantly pulling from his grasp, turning to the Eluvian and taking a deep breath.

 

Amaris stepped up beside her and took her hand without a word, sharing a nod before stepping up to the swirling vortex and crossing through into the magic.

  
_ I’ll be back as soon as I can be, Cullen. I swear it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks and hides* I'M SORRY. BETTER THINGS TO COME NEXT CHAPTER! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are love <3


	13. By Rilla's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion, and the beginning of a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I figured since last chapter was so short and sad... I'd post this tonight as well! Hope you like!
> 
> Smut ahead! And other things :3
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Thank you SO MUCH for all your support guys!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

Three months later, Cullen oversaw the preparations for the Fire Dance with a grim air, lacking even the little interest he'd shown in the years _before_ finding Ayr.

 

This _should_ have been their first Fire Dance together, as a married couple. Cullen _should_ have been able to properly present her to the Hold as his Wife and co-head of the Clan. He should have been able to spend his time lathering affection on his beloved, and to perhaps have a babe on the way.

 

He hadn't been able to do _any_ of that. Ayr had not yet returned from Clan Lavellan.

 

Amaris had returned to Skyhold maybe a week after the cousins had departed through the Eluvian, expression one of annoyance and reluctant submission.

 

"Keeper Deshanna will be fine, but Ayr had to stay. For _now_ ," Amaris had amended before Cullen could rage, holding out what looked like a letter, "She has to help her find a new First for the Clan before she can return."

 

"Did she say how long she would be gone?" Cullen had done his best to keep from venting at the blonde, knowing it wasn't her fault.

 

"She's not sure. It depends on how long it takes to find a suitable replacement. Hopefully, not _too_ long. And... she asked that you _not_ go to the Clan, Cullen."

 

" _Why_?"

 

"Because after all of this, she wants to distance herself from it once her task is finished. I plan to do so, as well. Here." Amaris once more proffered the letter, "She explained things better in the letter. And she promised she would write as often as she could."

 

"Believe me, Cullen, she didn't _want_ to stay away."

 

"I believe you." the Thane had accepted the letter and turned to address Solas, "I must return to the Hold, then, and my Clan. You will keep me updated, if she...?"

 

"Of course, my friend," Solas hooked an arm around Amaris' waist and pulled his wife tight against his side, clearly happy to have her back in arms reach, "And should you need anything, you need only send word."

 

Cullen had done just that; returned to Red Lion Hold with his own mount and Red, the Hart obeying but seeming confused that Ayr wasn't riding her.

 

He arrived to confusion and questions, everyone wondering where his red-headed love had gone, and the Thane gave a simple answer.

 

Ayr had matters of her own to take care of. She would return.

 

_When_ was the question, and it drove him mad.

 

Alistair was more than happy to return to being second-in-command, and Cullen had to bite back the wave of jealously he felt whenever he spotted him with Tara and their babe, _wishing_ desperately for the same.

 

_Come home soon, love._

 

Months passed, and while Ayr's letters helped - they'd found a new First, they just needed to train her - Cullen still felt rather empty without her at his side, longing to have her home and in his arms again.

 

Even the Fire Dance could not lift his spirit, since he had wanted to share it with Ayr.

 

Still, Cullen was nothing if not a good Thane, and he oversaw the preparations as was his duty.

 

Mia and Rosalie had tried to cheer him up the night before, but even his sister's could not help. It didn't help that Rosalie would likely be participating in the Dance this time. Cullen had no intention of chasing Connor away any longer, but his heart was not up to well wishes.

 

He paused during his preparations to check in on Amaris and Solas at their guest house, both to make sure they'd settled in fine and to see if they had any news.

 

They had sent word that they wanted to attend the Festival this time, and Amaris was now three months pregnant; just _barely_ showing, but enough to make her husband antsy.

 

"All is well?" the Thane enquired upon entering the house, feeling only _slightly_ better in the presence of his - technically - family.

 

"Very," Amaris assured him, hands on the tiny curve of her belly, expression one of apology, "I'm sorry, Cullen, we haven't heard from Ayr since that last letter. I've no update on when she's returning."

 

"I understand," Cullen managed to keep the roughness from his voice, giving them a polite nod as he turned to leave, "Enjoy the Dance tonight. And congratulations, again."

 

The couple was silent, and Cullen didn't notice their knowing smirks as he left the house, headed for the festival grounds to finish the preparations.

 

As per tradition, Cullen had left the house early in the morning to prepare in the main hall with the other men, and so he didn't see his sisters until they arrived at the Festival later that night, attired as per custom and shooting him reassuring smiles.

 

Rosalie headed immediately for Connor, and Cullen lost track of Mia amidst the couples already dancing, everyone high on the atmosphere of the Festival and ready for the long night.

 

Cullen found his gaze almost locked on the bonfire, something seeming... _off_ about the flames. He told himself he was paranoid after the Venatori attack at the last Festival and tried to pay attention to his people, to the event happening around him.

 

Still his gaze drifted back to the flames reaching for the sky, and during one such glance he realized something was _moving_ in the fire.

 

The Thane leaned forwards and squinted, scowling as he tried to make out what it was even as he noted the dancers _thinning_ , particularly in the space between the fire and himself.

 

Even Amra - sloped beside his throne with her new cubs, lazy in motherhood - perked and stared at the flames, tail swaying languidly.

 

Then the movement became more clear, an almost _shadow_ made of flames stepping from the bon fire towards him, and Cullen's heart was in his throat as it began to _dance_ , grip on the throne tightening dangerously.

 

He didn't _dare_ hope, but what else could it _be_?

 

The figure spiraled around the fire a few times, becoming clearer as it moved, solidifying as it drew closer to his throne on a final turn.

 

Cullen stepped forwards as the flames faded away, the woman beneath becoming visible, and his hand snatched out to grab hers the moment she reached for him, the fire gone.

 

Ayr grinned up at him from where he'd anchored her against him, green eyes bright in the light of the fire, "I'm _home_ , Vhenan."

 

" _Ayr_." Cullen tightened his arm around her waist and lifted her in a slow, short spin, _all_ of his attention on the laughing redhead in his arms.

 

" _Cullen_." Ayr purred, taking a single step back to lead him into another movement, laughing at his growl, "Surprise?"

 

"When-?"

 

"With Amaris and Solas, last night. I hid in their guest house till you left this morning," Ayr hooked her arms around his neck to pull him down, going on her toes to kiss him, "Mia and Rosalie helped me, ah... get _dressed_."

 

It was then Cullen noticed that all Ayr wore was a skirt, her breasts left bare as many of the women wore them, and pure want shot through him as he tugged her closer.

 

"Would you object, my love, if I stole you away from the Festival?" he breathed hotly against her lips, feeling her smile against him.

 

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered back.

 

Cullen growled and hooked his hands beneath her knees to lift her against him, smirking at her shriek of laughter and feeling her arms tighten around his neck as he began to carry her away towards the house, hearing a _cheer_ rise up behind them.

 

"I take it I was missed?" she giggled against his neck, ghosting a kiss over his Bond marking and making him harden further beneath his loincloth.

 

"I am _never_ letting you go again, Ayr." the Thane swore as they crested the hill, focussed on getting to the house as quickly as possible.

 

"Good." Ayr pulled back to grin at him once they were safely through the door, rolling her hips against his, " _Please_ , Vhenan."

 

Cullen answered her with a kiss, pressing her back against the wall of the main room and shucking his loincloth with a quick movement. He pushed her skirt up and reached down to align himself, hearing Ayr's breath hitch when the head slipped between her folds.

 

" _Please_." Ayr pleaded again, trying to shift and take him deeper but unable to move much in his hold.

 

Cullen chuckled and pressed deeper, having no intention of denying either of them any longer. Ayr's sex gripped tightly around him as he sunk fully into her, stretching as they were joined for the first time in months, and her head fell back against the wall with a _thunk_ and a loud moan when their hips met.

 

"Creators..." he heard her whisper, immense pride swelling at the image of her lost to ecstasy, chest heaving and sex quivering around him.

 

Cullen leaned forwards to take one pert nipple between his teeth as he rolled his hips against her, delighting in the wail the actions elicited and nipping gently at the bud.

 

He repeated the action on her other breast before Ayr was tugging his head up and kissing him desperately, whispering _please please please_ and gripping him tightly.

 

Cullen smirked and obeyed her whimpers, slowly drawing himself out and pressing back in, speeding up when the tension became too great and he couldn't hold back any longer.

 

Ayr bucked and writhed against him, clawing at his shoulders and panting as the pleasure built, ankles locked over his ass.

 

Their peaks hit them more quickly than expected, both needing the release after their long separation.

 

Ayr went suddenly tense and her grip on him tightened to near painful, mouth opening in a scream against his as her orgasm hit.

 

Cullen grunted and followed with a last deep thrust, head falling to rest against her shoulder as he fought for breath.

 

All of the pain and loneliness of the last three months was gone, replaced by the warmth and touch of the woman in his arms, and his body was quick to stir again when she began running her fingers through his hair, voice breathy from their love-making.

 

"I love you." Ayr whispered, smiling as she said it over and over again, _Ar lath ma, I love you I love you I love you._

 

"As I love _you_ , my wild Flame," Cullen lifted his head to kiss her, already turning to carry her towards the stairs and his bed. _Their_ bed. "My wife, my heart. _Mine_."

 

"Yours." Ayr agreed readily, pressing tightly against him, "Love me again, Vhenan?"

 

"Over and over, as many times as you wish," Cullen promised, smile warm despite the lust rushing through him, "We have all night, love."

 

"No, Cullen," Ayr grinned and laughed, "We have _forever_."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Cullen woke four months later to sunlight in his face and strangely empty arms, scowling and squinting as he fought to open his eyes.

 

It had been a good four months; he and Ayr had spent the night of the Fire Dance honoring Rilla, making up for their time apart. They'd woken late the next day, and he had _finally_ been able to present her to the Hold as his bride.

 

Branson was happy with his woman, Rosalie had not yet left the house but had _definitely_ shared the last Fire Dance with Connor, and Mia was Mia. Solas and Amaris had left with promises to visit - though the next time would be Cullen and Ayr heading to Skyhold, as Amaris was now seven months pregnant.

 

Life... seemed to have turned around. So where...

 

Cullen pushed himself up and grinned when he spotted his wife, curled on her side further towards the edge of their bed.

 

Ayr had pushed all of the furs off and lay facing away from him, her breathing seeming deep and even. She'd been overheating at night lately, he knew, which explained why she wasn't curled against him as she normally would be.

 

Judging by the suns position, it would soon be time to get up, so Cullen didn't feel bad reaching over and gently pulling her against him, burying his face in her neck when she mumbled sleepily.

 

"Mmmorning." Ayr sighed, settling comfortably against him, "Time is'it?"

 

"Not _quite_ time to get up." Cullen assured her, grinning when she made a content noise and wiggled closer to him, clearly happy to cuddle.

 

The Thane pressed a kiss to her throat and moved to settle back down behind her - only to freeze when his hand brushed over a small, rather distinct _bump_ on her lower abdomen, one he _knew_ hadn't been there before.

 

"Ayr..." he all but croaked, wondering if he just imagining it and yet desperately _hoping_ he wasn't.

 

"Mmhhmmmm?"

 

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

 

"Wha-?" she cut off when he pressed his hand more firmly over the bump, squeaking out a startled "...maybe?"

 

Cullen shifted so he could lean over her, gaze intent on her face, "Ayr, are you...?"

 

"I... _think_ so?" the redhead rolled onto her back so she could look up at him, biting her lip, "I haven't _bled_ since before the last Fire Dance, and... the overheating, and the _bump_..."

 

"Ayr..."

 

"But I wanted to have Wynne _check_ me first, to make sure, and I haven't had the chance with all the visiting Holds lately-"

 

" _Ayr-_ "

 

"So _maybe_ , I mean I've got most of the symptoms, but I wanted to be _sure_ before I said anything-"

 

"Ayr!" Cullen couldn't help the slight note of hysteria to his voice, _needing_ to know now, "Are you...?"

 

Ayr hesitated for a moment before smiling, cheeks flushing as she nodded, "I... yes, Cullen. I'm pregnant."

 

It took every ounce of self control Cullen had not to pin her to the bed and ravish her, knowing now that he needed to be careful of the precious life she carried.

 

Instead he bent to kiss her deeply, channeling all of the love and happiness he felt for her and their child into the kiss, pulling back only when they were both gasping for air.

 

"I take it you're... happy?" she enquired with a grin.

 

Cullen smirked, bending again to bump his nose against hers, "We have a saying, we Red Lions."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Mm. That the Hold Beast's litter will predict the number of heirs a Thane can expect. The Hold Beast during my father's time had 4 kittens - my mother bore 4 children."

 

Ayr's eyebrows were up, but she was grinning.

 

"Amra has, likewise, had 4 kittens," Cullen's grin was now downright predatory, "I hope you're not opposed to a big family, Ayr. I will love as many children as you are willing to give me."

 

" _Please_ , Vhenan," Ayr snorted, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him back down, "I will give you as many children as I can."

 

"Good. Then a _celebration_ is in order..."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Flemeth was grinning smugly as she opened the communication spell, waiting for other end to pick up.

 

Oh, but this _was_ a treat! Finally, after all of the goddess' _whining_ , she would get to deliver _the_ news!

 

_If only the spoiled brat would answer!_

 

_Finally_ , the bubble flashed, a rather harried looking Mythal glaring at her through the spell.

 

_"What? What is it? I'm busy!"_

Flemeth only snorted, "With _what_? You've _gotten_ your two couples together, have you not?"

 

_"Yes, but I must prepare for Amaris' baby! She'll be **powerful** , and I must be prepared! So if this isn't **important** -"_

 

"Ayr is pregnant."

 

_Silence_ reigned for a moment, the Elven woman staring at her in obvious shock. Flemeth had to keep herself from laughing, her expression was _perfect_.

 

Then, finally, a giant smile broken out on the Goddess' face, and Flemeth would have _sworn_ she let out a ' _whoop!'_.

 

_"FINALLY!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE IT WAS GOOD.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY <3


	14. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after Ayr's return, life has come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS. EPILOGUE TIME.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! And thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read and enjoyed this story! This project changed SO MUCH from the original plan but I don't even mind because I am FAR TO HAPPY with the outcome!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU again to everyone who supported me in writing this! CL is also coming shortly to a close, but fear not! That will have a sequel! And I will of course continue posting oneshots when the inspiration strikes!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter of the Lion and the Halla! <3

"We appreciate your assistance, Thane Cullen. We were able to stop the fools before they could summon their God-Monster, thanks to you."

 

"It was no trouble, Sunhair; though credit is due elsewhere, as we would not have been able to disrupt them fully without Elvhen aid."

 

"Of course, you are right," Sunhair paused and nodded to the silent figure at Cullen's side, "We thank you for your aid, Lord Fen'Harel. Stonebear Hold owes you much."

 

"The Jaws of Hakkon would have posed a threat to us all, had they been allowed to continue," Solas assured her, keeping up the lordly facade, "It was no trouble."

 

"I must say, Red Lion Hold has prospered greatly in the time since my last visit. How is your redheaded Bride, Golden Lion? You've had her for, what, three years now?"

 

"Four." Cullen corrected, a genuine grin stretching his lips, "Ayr is well, thank you. She is at the healers with Amaris, at the moment; she should be returning soon."

 

"The healers, hmm?" Svarah's lips twitched knowingly, "I've seen your Hold Beast about, with her four rambunctious cubs. Is your bride...?"

 

Cullen laughed, "Yes, Ayr is expecting; she's due in roughly three months."

 

"Remind me, this is her...?"

 

"Second pregnancy. She has already given me an heir."

 

"I do not think I have seen your heir, yet. Are they with Ayr?"

 

Noticing the door to the main hall opening slowly, Cullen shared a smirk with Solas, "She's right here, actually."

 

"Papa!"

 

"Papae!"

 

Two small blurs darted in through the door, one aiming for Cullen and the other for Solas.

 

Both men stooped to catch their daughters once they were in reach, the girls shrieking with laughter as they were lifted and then curling contentedly into their chests.

 

"Where are your mothers, da'len?" Solas questioned the tiny child in his arms, face a mask of utter adoration and pride as he watched her.

 

"They're coming! They said to go ahead, Papae," the child answered brightly, "Aunt Ayr has to walk slow, so Mamae said we could come find you!"

 

Adhlea Lavellan - Solas and Amaris' daughter, thus Cullen and Ayr's niece - was a petite child with wide blue eyes and pale blonde hair, her resemblance to her mother indicating she would be a beauty once grown. She was energetic and incredibly curious about _everything_ \- especially Spirits, to whom she already shared a connection.

 

"Papa," his own daughters voice drew his attention, looking down into wide golden eyes that mirrored his own, "Mama's excited - Wynne had news!"

 

"Oh?" he lifted his eyebrows, hefting the girl higher and making her giggle, "Good news I hope, little cub?"

 

"Yes!" she grinned, "But Mama wants to tell you herself!"

 

Cullen knew his expression likely matched Solas' as he stared at his own daughter, still awed by her existence.

 

Isera was a perfect blend of he and Ayr, as far as Cullen was concerned; she took after her mother more in that her features were more elegant, almost elvhen, and her hair was a mess of crimson curls that rivaled Ayr's. But her ears were rounded - as Ayr had warned him all half-elves' were - and her eyes were gold, and despite being roughly three months younger then Adhlea, Isera was already taller than her Elvhen cousin.

 

Not that it mattered. He and Ayr loved Isera dearly, just as Amaris and Solas loved Adhlea, and the girls _adored_ each other.

 

The Gods had blessed all of them, and Cullen thanked them every day.

 

_Now_ , he was left to wonder what _news_ Wynne had delivered.

 

He wouldn't have to wait long; the doors opened again a moment later, Amaris holding it open so Ayr could make her way in, the cousins sharing a smile before approaching the head of the Hall where they stood.

 

Cullen's heart swelled as it always did when he looked at his wife, grin lopsided and affectionate as he watched her.

 

Ayr grinned when she saw him watching, making her way carefully forwards, cheeks flushed with excitement and smile brilliant.

 

At six months pregnant, her belly was heavily swollen; bigger, even, then she had been with Isera. Cullen wondered if it meant she was having a boy, or if the babe was taking more after him - since human babies were bigger then elvhen babies.

 

That had been the main purpose of her visit to Wynne - especially since Amaris was visiting, and could help her cousin and the healer go over the signs and spells.

 

"Thane Sunhair," Ayr greeted once she had made it to Cullen's side, inclining her head.

 

"Lady Ayr, Lady Amaris." the Thane greeted in return, nodding, "I must return to Stonebear Hold now, Thane Cullen; you have my thanks. May the lady watch over you."

 

"And you as well."

 

"Come, Vhenan, let us prepare for dinner," Solas set Adhlea down and took hold of Amaris by the waist, sharing a smile before looking to them, "Isera, would you like to help?"

 

"Can I?" the little redhead pleaded, looking up at him with big golden eyes.

 

"Of course, Issi. Go on." Cullen set his daughter on her feet and watched for a moment as she bounced over to Adhlea, the cousins grasping hands and giggling as they followed the adults from the building.

 

"Cullen."

 

Ayr's voice at his side brought his attention back to her, noting the secretive smile she wore and the glitter in her eyes.

 

"Alright, love," he rumbled, wrapping a careful arm around her waist and resting his hand on her belly, "What's this news Wynne delivered?"

 

"I know why I'm so _big_ ," she murmured, lips twitching, "I'm having _twins_ , Cullen."

 

Cullen froze, hand stilling on her belly as he stared at her, eyes searching hers.

 

Then, thrilled disbelief in his voice, he echoed "Twins?"

 

"Twins." Ayr confirmed, grinning widely, "A girl and a boy. Our family is going to be getting a _lot_ bigger in the near future, Cullen. I hope you're ready."

 

Of course he was. He'd hoped - and Amra had predicted - four children in their future. Twins only meant they were closer to that final number than expected.

 

So Cullen only grinned, wrapping both arms around his wife and bending to press his forehead to hers, voice rough with affection, "I am ready for anything, so long as you are at my side, Ayr. I love you, and I thank the lady every day for whatever brought you to me."

 

"I love you to, Cullen," Ayr was smiling, her arms slinking about his neck, "Now and forever."

 

"Forever." Cullen echoed, bending to kiss her.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've managed to tie this story off properly, and that everyone has enjoyed the ride! Thank you SO MUCH for all your support! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Come on guys, last chapter; let me know how I did! :D <3


End file.
